


Hips Don't Lie

by Road_sama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Angst, Beach Sex, Beach Volleyball, Dorks in Love, Drama, Epic Bromance, Even more drama, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Summer Romance, Too sexy for their shirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road_sama/pseuds/Road_sama
Summary: Where Hoshiumi forces Ushijima, Sakusa and Kageyama to go on holiday in Italy, Kageyama discovers beach volley and a sexy orange boy and everybody is a drama queen.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	1. The trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I've been thinking about writing a fanfiction on Haikyuu for a while and I finished all my exams so now is the perfect time. I don't know where I'm going with this...it's going to be pretty random so be ready.  
> As this is an alternative universe I don't think there will be spoilers of the manga but there will be some "references" that only the manga readers will fully understand.  
> I'm not a native english speaker so forgive me for any mistakes, I'll do my best!!  
> Hope you'll like this!  
> Road_sama

Mostly people like summer. You don’t have to go to school and do your homework, a lot of free time to spend with your friends, you get to sleep until noon, you can eat all the food you want without feeling guilty and you can go on holiday. You’re able to feel free, that’s why people like summer. But Kageyama is not “people” and he don’t really enjoy summer. He thinks it’s boring with its hot, dull and absurdly long days. He is forced to spend the day at home or at the gym because outside it’s like stepping inside hell. Plus, he can’t go to practice. In fact, from late June until late August all sport centers are closed and he can’t train with his teammates which annoys him the most. He looks at his phone and it displays “July 10th, 16:32” and he loudly and dramatically sighs. He’s not sure what he is supposed to do with himself, it’s been less then three weeks since his last volleyball practice and he already feel his muscles fading. He knows it doesn’t happen that fast but he can’t just stay at home. It’s not like he isn’t doing anything at all because every morning he goes running along the river bank and then he goes to the gym with Ushijima and they talk for a bit as well, but it’s not enough.  
He falls back in his bed and starts watching the ceiling. This morning Hoshiumi called him and told him he should get a pet, to keep him company and to keep him busy with something. He actually has considered it. A cat or a little parrot would give him something to look after besides himself.  
He closes his eyes; he is also very aware that he should study some more. He is attending the second year of college and he has a scholarship for volleyball that allows him to have an apartment on his own and to have a reduction on college fee. However, he needs to keep his grades up in order to keep playing volleyball and that is not really good since he sucks at school. All his friends know that, even his coach is aware of that as well and that is why is kind of under “a special surveillance”. And that is really bad as well because when he doesn’t pass an exam his coach calls his mom and his life is over until he passes it.  
He’s about to get up to put on the video of his last volleyball game when his phone starts vibrating besides him. The lock screen says “Hoshiumi” and for a moment he wonders if the guy is going to ask him to buy the pet together or something.  
“Mmh?” He answers keeping his eyes shut.  
“Ehy Kageyama! How are you doing?” the wing-spiker asks with a high-pitched voice that it’s not really normal.  
“I’m bored as usual. Why did you call?” he answers dryly. He hears the guy on the other side snort.  
“My God, why are you just like Ushijima with your answers?”  
“Because we’re both bored.” And that is partially true because Wakatoshi wants to practice too but he doesn’t think the same as him about summer and holidays. Kageyama is the only one in his team that is really restless and that tend to overwork himself. In his defend he could say that he really can’t get enough of volleyball.  
“Ok, I got that. Did you buy a pet?” the other asks sounding really interested.  
“No. It’s too hot to go outside.” He hears Hoshiumi sighing.  
“You should get one.” He pauses. “Anyway, I have something to ask you and I don’t know if you will like it but I’ve already booked so it’s not really ‘asking’ but it’s more informing you and-”  
“Hoshiumi what is it?” Tobio asks exhausted.  
“Since you whine all the time about you being bored, I booked four plane tickets for Italy.” Korai says all in one breath.  
“You what?” he almost shouts and finally get up from his bed.  
“I mean, we’re going to the sea so we will be able to rest and Italy is known for the really good food! Plus, by the time we will get back practice will start again since I booked everything for a month.”  
“A month?” now he shouts and his throat hurts for a moment.  
“Yeah. Ushijima and Sakusa are coming too and the plane is in a week. You have a passport, right?” Hoshiumi says all that as he didn’t just plan a kidnapping. To. Fucking. Italy.  
“I have! But what made you sure I was going to agree to this?” Kageyama starts walking nervously around is bedroom. On the other side there is a long silence.  
“Because you’re bored.” It sounds more like a question and it might be true but Kageyama is not going to Italy. Oh no.  
“I’m not going to fucking Italy, Hoshiumi. This is insane!” The other guy sigh loudly.  
“You can’t back off, I’ve already booked everything. We will come pick you up Monday at 7 am. Remember the sun cream, it’s going to be really hot.” He says before hanging up and Kageyama wants to punch a wall. Really bad.

He spends the rest of the week thinking about what he would need for a month in Italy. He also has to buy new swimsuits because the last he bought are dated back to when he was fifteen and he used to go swimming with his parents. He also thinks he’s not ready for that. It’s not that he doesn’t like Italy but he can’t really imagine himself wearing something different from black with 35 degrees and, moreover, chilling on a beach chair under the sun. But it’s just on Monday morning that he sees something he couldn’t dare to imagine and that is Ushijima with sunglasses and a fucking Hawaiian shirt on. It’s white, it has pineapples all over the places and Kageyama just want to awkwardly laugh him out of this madness. Hoshiumi is at the wheel of his blue pick-up and Sakusa in the back is trying very hard not to run away. That’s when Kageyama starts thinking this holiday is going to be a total disaster.  
“Yo Kageyama! Are you excited?” Hoshiumi asks him with a grin while the setter takes the spot beside Kiyomi who greets him with a shrug.  
“I’m so excited I want to go back to sleep and pretend it was just a bad dream.” He says flatly while he put on his earpods.  
“Oh shut up. It’s going to be so great you will thank me at the end. Right Ushijima?” Wakatoshi just give Kageyama a quick look through the rearview mirror before slowly nodding.  
“I can’t imagine me thanking you for this. At all.” He says and the engine starts. Now he can no longer run home.  
“I bet a drink you will. Italy is amazing and all of you guys will have the greatest time of your silly life!” Tobio just give him a look. He knows deep down that this isn’t going to have a happy ending, plus he won’t let himself lose a bet with Hoshiumi. 

It takes almost a day to get to Italy and the weather is surprisingly nice: it’s warm but there is a cool breeze that make everything bearable. Hoshiumi had booked a small apartment for the four of them, everybody has a single room and Kageyama’s room is by the sea. He must admit the view is breath taking. The sea looks endless and the water is a mix of blue and green: it’s so bright it seems another world. He couldn’t have imagined that a few kilometers away from his home, there would be this sight. He leaves his stuff in the room before going to lunch with the others. Everybody is tired from the trip but their hungriness wins over everything else. He and Hoshiumi have a Carbonara pasta while Wakatoshi orders Spaghetti with mussels and Sakusa goes for a variety of fried fish. Everything is so fucking delicious he thinks he could order the entire menu and still he won’t have enough. By the time his dish is clean he is still drooling all over the table.  
“I think I am going to sleep for a bit.” Tobio says when they leave the restaurant and Sakusa follows him.  
“Ok, we’ll have a swim in the pool and we’ll coming waking you up when we’ll head to the sea.” Hoshiumi prompts dragging Ushijima to the pool of their apartment. Kageyama sighs a “Fine” and then just goes back to his room.  
“Remind me: why did you agree to this?” he asks Sakusa who just snort besides him.  
“Ushijima was coming.” He simply says and that actually makes sense because Sakusa wouldn’t lose against the other wing-spiker. Still it wasn’t a valuable reason to fly to Italy.  
“Just admit that Hoshiumi forced you.” The other guy stays silent for a moment.  
“He said that if I didn’t come, he would make me clean the gym for a month.” And that made more sense, he thought.

He was awakened by a shout by his short wing-spiker and he just wanted to cry. He changes in his blue swim shorts and put on his sunglasses and his t shirt with the writing “born to be a setter" on the front. He places his red towel around his neck and put some sun cream and a bottle of water in his backpack and he is ready to go. Outside he finds Wakatoshi with Hawaiian bermuda shorts and he wonders if he bought everything with that Hawaiian pattern. He also wonders for how long he will be able to look at Ushijima with a straight face. The beach is just ten minutes far from their apartment but that walk is enough to make him yearn for a swim. They look for their beach umbrella and chair and they leave their stuff there. Then Hoshiumi literally throws himself in the water and Kageyama kind of do the same because water feels nice. Sakusa has a wetsuit and a snorkel and that is so hilariously weird that Tobio thinks he might be the normal one of the four. They swim for a bit and then start talking about the new coach that is going to come training them from September. He sees a group of teens playing with a small ball in the water and he thinks they need to buy one as well. After an hour they head to the showers at the end of the beach to wash away the salt and it’s in that moment that Kageyama sees it. He can’t believe that by the sea they have this huge volleyball court. The first thing he notices is the length of the court which is shorter than an indoor one. Then he notices that there are only two people each team and that gives him a thrill. He stops and just stares at these four strangers playing under the sun and he finds himself watching eagerly their moves.  
And then he sees him.  
He is a little shorter than Hoshiumi and has wild orange hair. He keeps moving on the court like there aren’t 33 degrees but every move is so balanced and steady that Kageyama is left with a mix of excitement and annoyance. How can somebody run like that as if it’s effortless? The other guy on his team sets the ball and Tobio thinks it’s too high for the short guy to hit but then he jumps and the world starts spinning. The ball hits the sand on the other side of the net and they rejoice and it’s in that moment that Kageyama begin to desire to set for the short man. He wets his lips with his tongue just like a wolf who just saw his prey and that is bad. Because that’s definitely not what he expected to find in Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make you really hungry for italian food so here I go with pictures of their dishes:  
> Hoshiumi and Kageyama's dish= https://sicilianews24.it/carbonara-pasta-ricetta-526256.html  
> Ushijima's dish= https://www.ilclubdellericette.it/ricetta/spaghetti-allo-scoglio/  
> Sakusa's dish= https://www.cookist.it/fritto-misto-di-pesce/


	2. The match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm trying to update as soon as I can but I don't know if I will keep up with this rhythm lol  
> Anyway, I want to thank everybody who read the first chapter and left kudos! Let me know with a comment if there's something to adjust.  
> From this chapter on there will be some new characters and they're here to mingle so beware.  
> hope you guys will like this second chapter as well.  
> Road_sama

The day after that exciting sight Kageyama decides to act. First of all, he needs to find out how to book a court, second he needs a teammate and third he would casually ask to play against the short guy. That sounded like a perfect plan in his head. What he hasn’t counted it’s just a little detail: he doesn’t know a word of Italian and there is no sight of some regulation in English. Basically, he s kind of screwed. He sits on a chair under a small beach umbrella at the side of the volleyball court and starts sipping his lemon slush. He stares at the court as if the answers to his problems will just show in front of him. It’s around four in the afternoon and he has just come out from the sea. Hoshiumi and Sakusa are still swimming while Ushijima is probably asleep in his deckchair. He tried to nonchalantly ask his friends to play volleyball but he didn’t get the enthusiastic answers he’d hoped. Korai said he was there to relax, Sakusa firmly stated he didn’t want to dirt himself with sweat and sand while Ushijima told him that there was not a chance those guys playing on the sand were strong enough for them.

“Lazy asses.” Kageyama hisses through is closed teeth. They just can’t accept a new challenge. He knows it isn’t completely true and he knows that he should rest because he can’t begin the volleyball season already tired but that’s just how he is and there’s not a single day in which he wishes somebody shared the same passion.

The four people playing in front of him leave the court and they’re replaced by other four guys. One of them laughs and Kageyama would recognize that laugh among everything else. He takes off his sunglasses to have a better look of the man’s face.

“Why is everybody in fucking Italy this year?” He barks putting his sunglasses on again. But a brilliant idea replaces the feeling of pure annoyance he’s just felt. Sometimes he surprises himself. He grins and patiently waits for the match to end. He watches closely the match and even if it’s hard for him to admit it and he won’t ever say it out loud, he has to acknowledge they’re very good. Their sets are clean and their movements aren’t sloppy at all. He couldn’t expect anything different from his senpai.

After an hour he decides it’s the right time to approach the guys. Tobio is not really the kind of guy who approaches first but it’s for the sake of volleyball.

“Yo Oikawa.” He mutters when he’s close enough. The brunette turns his head and he clearly sees his expression change a few times before turning into his usual smirk.

“Oh my my, if it’s not Tobio-chan.” He says taking a sip from his bottle of water. The other three guys turn their attention to him and Kageyama starts feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“Oikawa who is him?” a black-haired guy steps forward with an eager smile.

“This is Kageyama Tobio, we were in the same high school. He was my irritating kohai.” Oikawa says smiling widely. They attended the same high school and played in the same volleyball team for a while. Then Oikawa, who is two year older than him, went abroad for college.

“Oya oya? Oikawa’s kohai? Nice to meet you, I’m Tetsuro Kuroo.” The black-haired guy says giving him his hand. Kageyama shakes it politely.

“These are Akaashi Keiji and the insanely tall one is Haiba Lev.” Kuroo proceeds pointing to the other two. Tobio briefly bows to them adding a “nice to meet you”.

“Are you here on holidays?” Oikawa asks weeping away some sweat from his forehead.

“Yes, Hoshiumi dragged me.” He says with an irritating tune. Tooru watches him carefully.

“If Hoshiumi is here then-”

“Yep. Ushijima is here as well.” The other setter grits his teeths. Kageyama knows very well that Ushijima and Oikawa used to date and he also knows that their relationship kind of ended bad but it’s been three years already and he thought they would be ok.

“Your ex Ushijima?” Kuroo says and he seems about to laugh his ass off.

“Shut up, Kuroo.” Oikawa says glaring at him.

“I would pay to see you meeting him. I also need Iwaizumi there!” Akaashi gives him a jab.

“Is Iwaizumi here as well?” Tobio asks surprised.

“Yes, he is one of the lifeguards.” Kuroo says taking his shirt off. “If you’re Oikawa’s kohai you should play with us sometime.” The black-haired guy says picking up his backpack.

“It would be a pleasure.” He says with a little smile. This is going smoother than he’s originally thought. Oikawa nods too.

“Take Ushijima with you. I want to defeat him so bad.” Kuroo laughs.

“Well, if you excuse me, I’m going for a swim because I’m kind of dying.” The middle-blocker says before dragging Lev with him. Kageyama waves him a small goodbye.

“I’m going to take a shower too.” Akaashi declares and after a small nod he walks away.

“We have booked the court for tomorrow at 11 am. If you want you can join us.” Oikawa says picking up is stuff. Kageyama nods enthusiastically.

“I should go showering too…” the brunet says.

“Ehm…Oikawa?” The other setter stops his moves, now interested.

“Yes?”

“Yesterday I saw a short guy with orange hair playing here. Do you know him?” Oikawa looks at him with a little grin on his face and an unreadable expression. He answers after a while.

“Maybe.” He pauses. “Why are you asking?” Kageyama feels himself blushing a little under his intense gaze. It doesn’t matter for how long they don’t see each other, he will always feel like a small teenager low-key bullied by Oikawa. Probably, out of his friends, he is the one who knows him better. And that means he also knows which buttons he needs to push to make him burst.

“N-Nothing. It was just a question.” Tooru’s grin widens.

“Then see you tomorrow.” He says walking away. “And don’t forget to bring along Ushijima.”

They spend the rest of the day in the pool of their apartment and Kageyama can't deny it's having a really good time. They bought iced tea and they brought a boule of ice near the pool so that they are able to drink without going inside. Ushijima is laying on a deckchair besides him and he's doing crosswords. Kageyama thinks he has seen only his parents doing crosswords but he guesses crosswords are just so Ushijima. Tobio stares at him for a while before deciding to speak.

"Today I met Oikawa." Wakatoshi doesn't react at all for a whole ten seconds and then just drop the magazine. He turns towards him with a total blank expression. 

Maybe it wasn't so clever bring his ex up like that.

"Oikawa is here?" He just asks without a particular interest. Kageyama nods and tries to be as casual as he can.

"He asked me to play beach volley with him and his friends." He pauses. "Why don't you come playing with us?"

Ushijima is now staring at him like he's looking at a creature from space.

"How is that a good idea?" He simply says and Kageyama knows he's right because it was Oikawa who broke up with him and they didn't try to talk for three whole years but he's selfish and he doesn't really care about all that drama. In addition, he wants to play volleyball really bad and those two won't ruin his plans.

"Maybe it would be a good chance to finally talk and leave everything behind?" That is the smartest and wisest thing he has ever said and for a moment he is just very proud of himself.

He sees Ushijima waver for a second and he thinks that he managed to arrange their match but the wing-spiker slowly begins to shake his head.

"I don't-" he starts but he's suddenly interrupted by Hoshiumi.

"I actually think this is a good idea." And then Sakusa too joins their conversation.

"Usually I think what Kageyama says is stupid but I think this will be good for you and Oikawa." Tobio looks at the black-haired guy offended and he is about to speak again but Wakatoshi stops him.

"Ok." The wing-spiker makes a small sigh. "Ok, let's do this." And Kageyama starts internally screaming.

The morning after doesn’t come soon enough for Kageyama. He is so eager of learning a new way of playing volleyball that he can’t stop grinning. And he is also very excited about meeting player from other parts of the world. He and Ushijima steps on the beach with their backpacks and as soon as they approach the court they spot Oikawa. He sees Lev and Kuroo and the short orange boy and Kageyama’s heart starts racing.

Dammit, Oikawa was a fucking fox.

He adjusts his white t shirt and give a short look at Ushijima. He sees him hesitate for a moment but his gaze doesn’t waver. They walk slowly to the group of people.

“Good morning Tobio-chan!” Oikawa says before turning towards Ushijima and Kageyama could swear he sees him stiffen. “Hi Ushijima. It’s been a while.” He adds after a brief pause.

“Hello Oikawa. How are you doing?” the taller guy asks and now the tension is so thick it could be cut with a knife. Tooru pulls a bitter smile.

“Fine. Shall we play?” He says turning to face the others. “Since you’re new to beach volley we arranged a 3 vs 3. Kageyama, Ushijima and Kuroo will form a team and Lev, Hinata and me will be the other. Ok?” the brunette keeps talking pointing at each one while saying their name to introduce everybody to each other. Kageyama looks for a while at the short guy whom name appears to be Hinata. He has a white baseball cap, a dark green tank top that shows the outline of his pectorals and white shorts. His eyes are covered by his sunglasses but Kageyama has to admit he’s fucking attractive.

Oikawa then proceeds on explaining the most important rules before each team can go to its side of the net.

“Have you ever played beach volley?” Kuroo asks, leading them to their side of the court.

“Nope. Just indoor volleyball.” Kageyama says leaving his stuff to the side. The black-haired guy grins.

“Oikawa wants to win so bad.” Kuroo murmurs amazed.

The first service goes to Kageyama’s team and he decides to go first. It’s not that he wants to show off in front of Hinata…or maybe that’s exactly what he wants. What he didn’t consider is that they’re not indoor and there’s the fucking wind and suddenly his serve is at least 40% weaker than usual. The ball manages to go on the other side and then he sees his opponents connect so harmoniously his almost left speechless. Hinata receives his serve easily, Oikawa sets the ball to Lev which spikes as he isn’t running on the sand. Fortunately, Kuroo is there to keep up the ball, Tobio tries to run but his movements are slower due the unsteady ground. Anyway, he manages to sets the ball to Ushijima which spikes a straight that Lev isn’t able to block. The first point goes to their team and Kageyama feels himself smile triumphantly. He meets Hinata’s gaze and find the guy grinning at him and that’s what it takes for Kageyama to really get into the game.

It turns out beach volley isn’t as easy as he thought. They manage to score a few points but it’s really hard to be steady in his feet with the sand. Ushijima is struggling too because his jump is a bit shorter than his usual.

It also turns out Hinata is very good at setting. His form is not perfect and sometimes it’s a bit sloppy but apparently there’s nothing he can’t do. And that fires up Kageyama like it hasn’t happened to him in a long time.

The match ends 2-0 and Kageyama is a bit annoyed, he doesn’t like losing at all but he is too exhausted for a second round. Plus, the teams who booked the court after them are already there. He took his bottle of water and drinks it like it’s been two months since his last drink.

“Kageyama, right?” Hinata says sipping his water. He doesn’t expect that approach, that’s why he chokes in his water and starts coughing hard. Hinata smacks his hand on his back a few times with a worried look and starts repeating “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I’m sorry!”

Once he is able to breath again Kageyama just wants to dig a hole in the ground and hide inside for at least two years.

“Are you ok?” The redhead asks keeping is hand on Kageyama’s back. Normally Tobio would have hated physical contact with a stranger but now he doesn’t mind. Probably it’s because he was dying just a few seconds before.

“Uhm…yeah.” He says clearing his throat. “And yeah, I’m Kageyama.”

Hinata suddenly give him a bright smile.

“You guys were good even if it was your first time with beach volley!” he says genuinely.

“Thanks. I didn’t expect to be that fun.” He pauses. “How long have you been playing?”

“I’ve been playing volleyball since middle school and beach volley for two and a half year now.” Hinata says keeping a wide smile on his face.

“Oh, that’s why you look like a leveret on the court.” Hinata falls silent for a moment and Kageyama thinks he messed up. It’s not very smart to call somebody a fucking _leveret_ the first time you have a conversation with them. He is about to apologize and run away but the redhead just bursts out laughing.

Tobio is not quite sure what’s happening.

“I was called short countless of times, Oikawa even calls me shrimpy when he is in a good mood but leveret is a first.” He says still laughing is ass off. Kageyama cracks into a sort of smile and tries to say something but Lev interrupts him.

“Ehi Hinata, Yamaguchi has just called you. Don’t tell me you’re late again.” The taller guy approaches them with a phone in his hand and Kageyama is kind of grateful because he had no idea what to do to make Hinata stop laughing at him.

The short guy immediately stops and looks at his watch before hissing a “Fuck!” He quickly collects all his stuff and rushes away. He is almost five meters away when he comes back to them.

“I’m sorry Kageyama I’m late for work I need to go.” He says quickly. “This Friday night we’re going out for a drink at a bar called Karasuno. You and your friend should come too.”

Tobio just looks at him and he can’t believe what he was just asked.

“Ok.” He says and it sounds more like a question but that’s enough for Hinata because he just smiles at him.

“Cool! See you Friday then.” He says before his phone starts buzzing again. “I really need to go, bye!” he shouts running away. Kageyama and Lev watch him going away.

“He’s such a mess.” Lev sighs. “I’m going to take a shower. Bye Kageyama.” He weaves Kageyama a goodbye. Tobio just stays there for a bit longer, watching the spot where Hinata has just disappeared.

And then decides he need a swim to cool himself a bit because he can feel is cheeks fucking going on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and his flirting skills strikes again. Smooth move Tobio-chan, very smooth.  
> And of course Ushijima and Oikawa were together #sorrynotsorry  
> If you want to know how an italian slush looks like= https://www.unadonna.it/ricette/granita-al-limone-con-il-bimby/203309/


	3. The party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!  
> I'm back again with the third chapter! Finally you'll see some more kagehina going on along with a bit of other ships ehe   
> I'm not sure when I'll be able t update as i'm going on holiday next week but i'll try my best!!  
> Hope you'll like this chapter as well!  
> Road_sama

“How was the match?” Hoshiumi asks once they’re all together at dinner. They’ve ordered pizza so that they can eat on the couch in front of a movie. Sakusa is the only one actually watching it because Kageyama is still too excited to concentrate, Hoshiumi is not really into thrillers and Ushijima is clearly still thinking about Oikawa.

“It was fun.” Tobio says biting down a slice of his pizza. He ordered one with shrimps and zucchini and it’s fucking delicious.

“We lost.” Wakatoshi adds. He’s not quite sure if he refers to the match or to something else thou.

“Were they that good?” the shorter guy asks licking his fingertips.

“It’s hard to play on sand.” Kageyama says as if the main reason why they were defeated was the kind of ground. “And they were not bad.” He corrects himself.

They fall silent for a bit and the setter knows exactly what Hoshiumi wants to ask. Korai takes another bite of his bufala pizza before touching the delicate subject.

“What about Oikawa?”

Ushijima clenches his jaw.

“He looked fine.” And Kageyama knows it’s all they’re going to get from Wakatoshi. After all, they were not Tendou and they didn’t know how to handle him that well.

“Did you guys talk?” Hoshiumi tries to test the waters.

“Not really. He went away right after the match.” Ushijima says looking at his pizza as if all the answers to his problems were there. “And I’m not sure what I’m supposed to tell him. It’s not like I need an explanation or something.” His tone is so down that Kageyama looks at Hoshiumi panicked. That’s not a good sign.

“Plus, he told me he is with Iwaizumi now.” Sakusa chokes in his coca cola and that’s not exactly what they were expecting to hear. Oikawa and Iwaizumi make sense: they have been best friends for a lifetime but it’s a really dangerous situation and they all know that Ushijima is still a bit in love with Oikawa. He was his first and they were together for two years before they decided to broke up. The room is now silent, the only sound comes from the movie. Kageyama knows Hoshiumi is freaking out.

“We should go drinking on Friday.” Tobio says hoping this idea would be supported by the others. The shorter guy looks at him like he’s an alien or something.

“Where does all this sociability come from Kageyama?” Hoshiumi asks speechless.

“It’s for the ginger.” Ushijima says drinking some water. It seems like a little revenge for all that Oikawa thing.

“What ginger?” Korai’s eyes get even bigger than usual. Kageyama feels himself blush.

“I-It’s not for him. I just thought it’s going to be good for us to go out…sometimes.” He says trying to collect himself. “And by the way his name is Hinata.”

Hoshiumi snorts. “Oh my God you totally have a crush on the ginger.” He hears Sakusa murmur a “Gross.” And he blushes even more.

“I don’t have a crush on him!” he blurts out but he doesn’t sound very convinced because Hoshiumi smirks.

“Whatever. I just happen to enjoy partying so let’s go out Friday night.” The white-haired guy says and eats the last slice of his pizza.

“But I hate crowds.” Sakusa says cleaning his hands on a wet napkin.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be too drunk to notice other people.” The wing-spiker says and the black-haired guy made a face.

And that’s exactly what it takes for them to go out on Friday night.

The sun is not set yet by the time they go out their apartment. It’s about 8 pm and they’ve just had a light dinner. Karasuno’s is at about fifteen minutes by feet from their apartment. Kageyama is a little nervous but it’s nothing compared to what Ushijima might be through. They really need Tendou.

When they arrive, the place is already full of people and he wonder how is supposed to find Hinata among that mess. It’s an opened bar with a lot of little tables. It’s almost by the sea because there are some chairs even on sand. The view it’s breathtaking: the sun throws red and yellow lights in the sky with the endless deep blue see right below.

They head to the bartender and decide to order something to drink first.

“What do you guys want to drink?” A blondie with glasses and a totally unimpressed look on his face come picking their order. He looks like he wants to be anywhere else than here. They order four beers.

“Kageyama! Ushijima!” a familiar voice behind them make him turn. Kuroo approaches him with a glass of wine in his hand. He’s grinning widely when he is close enough to put an arm around Kageyama. Hoshiumi watches them carefully.

“Hi Kuroo.” He says trying to ignore the strong arm around him. The other guy smells like cigarettes.

“These are your friends?” the black-haired guy asks looking at Hoshiumi and Sakusa. Kageyama nods and introduce them to each other.

“Here. Your beers.” The blond guy tells them leaving the glasses on the counter. Kuroo immediately turns his attention towards the bartender.

“Ehi Tsukishima! After this one give us another round of beers. I’m offering.” He snorts.

“You know I won’t give you drinks after ten pm right?” Kuroo looks at him with puppy eyes.

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you’re still mad for last week!” he says and Tsukishima glances at him.

“You and Bokuto started dancing over the fucking tables.” Hoshiumi almost chokes in his drink and Kuroo just chuckles.

“We were having fun!” he says nonchalantly.

“And you broke almost fifteen glasses.” Tsukishima fixes his glasses on. “We didn’t make you pay just because Bokuto is screwing my boss.”

“Then should I screw you?” Kuroo says leaning on the counter. Kageyama watches them speechless.

“Just fuck off.” The bartender says leaving them to take somebody else’s order. The black-haired guy smirks before turning to them like he hasn’t just asked the bartender to fuck.

“Do you guys play volleyball too?” he asks them. Sakusa takes a long gulp of his beer and let’s Hoshiumi handle the question.

“Yes, we’re on the same team in college.” The small guy says smiling proudly.

Then they start talking endlessly about stuff and Kageyama soon find himself with another cup of beer and then he has a gin lemon and he’s not very sure how it reached his fingers. Now besides Kuroo there is another tall guy with crazy hair who turned out to be the famous Bokuto. Kageyama feels a bit dizzy and can’t quite follow their conversation, even Sakusa is really into it but he looks drunker than him. That’s around midnight that he manages to spot a red head. He finds him in the center of the dance floor and he’s dancing with a blonde girl and a brunette guy. He takes his time to look at his figure: Hinata is wearing a white t shirt and some skinny black pants with black suspenders. He is tanned and has very proportionate body. He hasn’t too much muscles but still he is very fit. His orange hair are curly and savage and makes his face even prettier. The guy is moving with the rhythm of the music and his hips seems so fluid he is almost hypnotized.

“Kageyama stop staring, you look like a creep.” Oikawa says ruffling Kageyama’s hair. He blushes and takes a few sips.

“So everybody is at this bar tonight, huh?” Tobio says trying to pretend he wasn’t looking hungrily at Hinata. Oikawa hums an affirmative answer.

“I can see why you have a crush on Shoyo. He is cute.” The brunette teases him and Kageyama’s cheeks start burning.

“I don’t have a crush on him.” He says glaring at the other guy.

“You know, we haven’t seen each other for what? Three years? And yet you haven’t changed at all: you’re still an awkward, so easy to trigger boy.” Kageyama furrows his eyebrows before looking at Oikawa’s smirking face.

“And you are still childish as I remembered.” He barks honestly. Tooru looks at him a with a fake hurt expression.

“Have you just called your senpai childish?” he asks but now he is trying not to smile. Kageyama sighs, it has always been pointless to discuss with Oikawa.

“You should talk to Ushijima.” The younger setter says. “You two need to solve all your-” he just shakes his hands between them. The brunette’s smirking face changes to an annoyed one.

“We broke up three years ago. I don’t owe anything to him.” Kageyama turns towards the dance floor and tries to spot Hinata again but he is nowhere to be found.

“Yeah right. Then keep flying to other countries to avoid him.” He says and maybe he’s been a bit unfair but it’s hard for him to see two of his friends behave so hostilely towards each other. Plus, he knows that Ushijima needs to settle things in order to go on with his life. Kageyama is not quite sure if it will help but sad Ushijima is not what he wants in this holiday.

“Dumb Tobio-chan! I can’t hear you cause you’re too stupid!” Oikawa shows his tongue and Kageyama knows this is as far as he can go. He sighs again and leave the noisy bar to have a walk into the beach. He takes his shoes off and let his bare feet feels the cold sand under him. He keeps walking until is far enough from the bar and then he sits there. He looks at the sea that now is dark and intimidating and then he looks up at the stars. They’re bright as rarely he’d seen them, that’s probably because he’s used to live in cities and skyscrapers’ lights obscure the sky. He’s a bit drunk but he’s still aware of what happens around him. He breaths deeply and closes his eyes. The sound of the weaves cradles his mind.

He’s feeling at peace.

“Ehi Kageyama! What are you doing here all alone?” Hinata’s voice brings him to reality again. When he opens his eyes the guy is already sitting beside him on the sand. Tobio looks at him and his brown eyes are stunning under the moonlight.

“It was too noisy.” He says looking into those eyes that warm him up. Hinata smiles widely before turning towards the sea.

“It’s peaceful here, right?” the short guy asks slowly.

“Right.” Kageyama says and he turns to the sea as well. They stay silent for a short while and Kageyama is surprised by Shoyo. He thought he was that kind of guy who enjoy partying and noises and people but now he’s so calm and collected that he feels like is alone. He doesn’t mind his presence at all.

“Is this your first time in Italy?” the redhead asks suddenly. Tobio just nods.

“Are you enjoying it?” the setter doesn’t want to say it out loud because it would mean to lose his bet with Hoshiumi. But Hoshiumi is not there right now.

“Yes. I like it here.” He pauses. “Plus, I found out I can keep playing volleyball so…” he says and he means it. He thought he would be bored as much as he was at home but knowing he could learn beach volley is exciting him.

“Right? It would be so boring without beach volley!” Hinata says loudly with a sparkle in his eyes and Kageyama wonders if he has that sparkle too when he talks about volleyball.

“Ugh. That’s exactly why I don’t like summer: no volleyball practice and no tournaments! What are we supposed to do?” He says maybe a little too vehemently, he had forgotten all the alcohol in his blood. Hinata chuckles besides him.

“You don’t like summer?” he asks with a sly smile. Kageyama nods and he’s sure he looks like a kid.

“What do you usually do during summer then?”

“Morning runs, gym and sometimes I go out with the others. Boring.” Kageyama spells out the last world and the ginger guy softly laughs. He looks like is really enjoying himself.

“I can see why you hate summer!” he utters. “Have you ever had a night swim?”

Kageyama give him a questioning look. What an odd question.

“No.” he says honestly and he sees Hinata getting up.

“Then let’s go.” The short guy takes off his t shirt, he throws it on the sand and starts unbuttoning his pants. Kageyama looks at him very confused.

“What are you doing?” he asks and now Hinata is just in his underwear.

“I’m about to take a swim.” He says simply and Kageyama tries so hard not to stare. Hinata walks forward until his feet are touched by the water, then he turns with a grin. “You coming?”

Kageyama just looks into his deep brown eyes and a voice in his head tries to stop him but he is a bit drunk and an almost naked guy has just asked him to swim in the sea and there’s just the two of them there.

“Ah, fuck it.” He grumbles. He gets up and starts taking off his clothes. Then he walks where Hinata is standing. He’s looking at him with eager eyes and Kageyama wonders what is going on inside his head. The short guy is staring at him with this intoxicating look Tobio swears he could kiss him right now.

Fortunately Hinata proceeds into the water.

“Damn! It’s been a while since my last night swim.” He says before diving totally into the sea. He disappears for a few second and then Kageyama sees his wet ginger head emerge and he is dripping water everywhere. It’s in that moment that the setter start thinking the other guy is fucking gorgeous.

“Come on, Kageyama! Are you scared?” Hinata teases him and he goes off his trance.

“I’m not scared!” he says before stomping into the water. It’s fucking cold but he tries not to show his trembling arms. He has water until his hips when he decides to stop for a bit. Maybe he should just dive in like Hinata did, probably he won’t feel that cold. He’s pondering how he should proceed when he feels two strong hands pushing him from behind. He falls with the face into the water without even realizing it. He stays underwater for a bit and he realizes he’s out of breath so he goes out immediately.

“Are you a dumbass or something?” he gasps giving an angry look to Hinata. The redhead just laughs in his face.

“Fuck, you’re so dead!” he snaps and he jumps over Shoyo. He suddenly stops laughing but it’s already too late because Kageyama grabs him and force him underwater. The short guy wiggles out of his grip and comes out from water.

“That was a low blow!” he whines without breath.

“You deserved that! You pushed me from behind!” he says still trying to catch his breath. Hinata pulls a sullen look.

“I deserved that, huh?” he says before jumping over him. “Then it’s war!”

They start fighting, sometimes underwater and sometimes over it. They try to drowns each other but they’re both strong so there is not one who prevails over the other. And that Kageyama finds annoying. Probably, from outside they look like two kids playing in the water and their shouts don’t help at all. Even if Kageyama is kind of risking is life, he is having fun. It’s been a long time since he played in the water with his sister or his friends and he wants to take his time.

They stop when they’re both out of breath and too tired to keep teasing each other.

“I won.” Hinata gasps letting himself floating over the water.

“You didn’t win. It’s a tie.” Kageyama says before imitating the other guy’s position.

“Nope. I clearly won.” The redhead insists and Kageyama swears he is smiling.

“God, you’re just like a kid.” He replays looking up at the sky full of stars.

“You’re the kid. When is your birthday?” Hinata asks offended.

“December 22nd,1996.” he answers.

“I was born on June 21st  of the same year. See? You’re the kid here.” The shorter guy mocks him like seven months would make him a kid.

“You really want to die, don’t you?” Kageyama says and tries to push Hinata underwater who twists his arms around his neck taking Kageyama down with him. They fight for a while again before Hinata yells: “Ok, ok, truce!”. Tobio stops but he doesn’t trust Hinata so he just goes out of water. He lays down his t shirt and just sits there, trying to catch his breath again and dry off. Hinata does the same.

“It was fun, right?” Hinata asks with a grin.

“You’re dumb.” Kageyama answers like that is the only logical answer. How can somebody be so attractive and still so stupid?

“Stop calling me dumb, Bakageyama!” the ginger snorts and Tobio frowns his eyebrows.

“What did you say?” the setter asks ready to punch the other guy. Hinata just laughs loudly before turning towards the sea again.

“So, what do you do when you don’t play volleyball?” Hinata asks him after a while.

“I’m majoring in Physical Education.” He says flatly. It’s not that he really likes what he’s studying, he just needs his scholarship for volleyball. “You?”

“I train the city’s volleyball teams, mostly kids and teens.” He answers and Kageyama could really see the other guy working with children.

“Even during summer?” he asks interested.

“Nope. During summer I work as entertainer in resorts or camping. It’s not much but it pays well and I’ve fun.” They fall silent for a bit.

“One day I’d really like to go to Olympic Games. Whether as indoor player or beach volley player it’s not a problem. I want to see how is the view from the top.” He says and Kageyama can’t relate more. He turns to look at him and just lose himself watching his profile.

“We’ll see each other there then.” He murmurs with a small grin and Hinata turns to him with the same sparkle in his eyes he had before.

“I will be the one who stays on the court the longest.” The shorter guy says leaning forward. 

“Only the winner and the strongest will stay on the court the longest.” His voice is now a whisper. They look into each other eyes for a little more. Kageyama can feel his chest tightening. It’s the first time he has this strong connection with somebody right after less than a week and that leaves him shocked. He wants to play again against Hinata and he wants to play with him at the same time. It would be so fun he can barely imagine it.

“I’ll wait for that day.” Hinata says wetting his lips.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just protect Ushijima poor child :(  
> And Kageyama good job, you met a random guy who enjoys volleyball and you're already head over heels for him, good job.  
> Kageyama's pizza= https://blog.cookaround.com/tuttacolpadimasterchef/2019/04/pizza-con-zucchine-e-gamberi-al-curry.html  
> Hoshiumi's pizza= https://blog.giallozafferano.it/lamiacucinamoreefantasia/pizza-soffice-croccante-mozzarella-bufala/


	4. The partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm back with the fourth chapter, I know I'm a bit late but it's worth it.  
> Kind of.  
> In this chapter there'll be some real shit. Stay tuned for more!!  
> Road_sama

When Kageyama gets back home, the sun is already up in the sky. He and Hinata stayed all night on the beach talking about all kind of things and he actually enjoyed himself. Usually all that talking and just sitting around bores him but with the redhead there’s something different. They waited for the dawn and seeing everything be lighten up again was amazing. Then Shoyo just yawned saying he had to be at work in a few hours and it was better for him to sleep a bit and have a shower. They said goodbye with a hug and that was it. Kageyama can still feel Hinata’s nice smell tickling his nose: there was salt of the sea and alcohol and something sweet. He feels himself smiling a bit and even if he tries to deny it he needs to admit he’s feeling something for the short guy. He knows he barely knows each other and it’s happening too soon and that’s why he is fucking scared. What if the other guy doesn’t feel the same? What if this connection he is feeling fades away? What about the other three weeks he has left in Italy? 

He shakes his head, trying to shake away his feelings as well. He can’t attach himself to Hinata. They won’t even be able to see each other again after that summer. It’s going to be too painful.

Kageyama reaches his apartment and opens the door with his pair of keys. Once inside he tries to be as silent as he can since it’s about six and half in the morning and probably everybody is still sleeping.

“Where the fuck were you?” Hoshiumi’s voice makes him jump out of his skin. He stops in their living room.

“You scared the shit out of me!” he hisses. “And why are you up anyway?” he asks and the short guy walks to him with a murderous expression.

“Ushijima was so fucking drunk he started dancing with your friends Kuro and Bokuto, Sakusa threw up all night and you were nowhere to be found. That’s the fucking why!” Hoshiumi shouts a bit to loud. Kageyama takes a few seconds to fully comprehend what the other just said. And he swears he wants to laugh so bad. Fucking hilarious! He regrets not seeing Ushijima dancing with strangers. A snort escape his mouth and Hoshiumi gets even angrier.

“Don’t you laugh!” he points at him like a mother with an undisciplined child. “You didn’t even answer my calls! You’d better being fucking with your ginger!” he says and Kageyama feels his cheeks burn.

“My phone died at about 1 am.” He defends himself but Hoshiumi is still looking at him with inquiring eyes. “And we just talked.” He adds avoiding the other guy’s gaze.

“You talked  _ all night _ ?” the wing-spiker asks disappointed. Tobio nods slowly. They stay silent for a bit and he can feel Hoshiumi analyzing him to understand if he’s lying. Then he sighs.

“Booring. Guess I need to settle for the tea I have in the kitchen.” Kageyama looks at him confused and Hoshiumi just shakes his head. “Do you want to have breakfast?” He starts walking towards the kitchen and Tobio just does the same, he actually is starving.

After breakfast they decided to go to sleep for a few hours. After all they both spent their night up and both Sakusa and Ushijima wouldn’t wake up soon as well. 

It’s at about 2 pm that Kageyama wakes up again. The others have ordered some food and the delivery man has just arrived. Sakusa has two deep circles around his eyes and he is kind of pale while Ushijima looks like he will throw up anytime soon. 

What a night, Kageyama thinks.

They eat almost silently because everybody is still very dizzy from the night before and then they decide to go to the beach. They collect their things and they're out the apartment.

“I won’t touch a drop of alcohol ever again.” Sakusa says and they can feel the trauma in his voice. Hoshiumi rolls his eyes.

“I won’t be there cleaning your shit, that’s for sure.” He states. “Ushijima, you’re doing it next time.” Kageyama looks at Wakatoshi for a moment and he knows he didn’t talk to Oikawa. Probably he saw him with Iwaizumi and then started drinking. “Kageyama could help too. If it’s not too busy with the ginger.” Hoshiumi keeps going.

“His name is Hinata. And I won’t be busy.I don’t know him that well.” Each one of them look at him totally unimpressed. He just blushes and looks away. Sometimes he wonders if he is so easy to read or if it’s just those assholes that know him too well.

Once they reaches the beach, Hoshiumi goes for a swim and he decides to sleep some more under the shadow of their beach umbrella. Sakusa just passes out besides him and Ushijima keeps going with his crosswords. At that rate he will finish the magazine before their holiday ends. He manages to sleep for half an hour before somebody calls out for him.

“Ehi Kageyama” He opens his eyes and see a smiling Kuroo in front of him. “Ushijima.” He smirks. Kageyama yawns and sits up.

“Hi Kuro.” He says still very confused about where he is, who he is and why Kuroo is standing there even if the night before was drunk as much as Ushijima.

“Do you want to come playing beach volley? I need to cover up for Bokuto at work and we miss a fourth player.” He explains. “Someone of you is in?” Kageyama now is very awake and he’s hell ready to play volleyball, maybe there will be Hinata too.

“This time I pass.” Ushijima says shrugging. Tobio just gets up.

“Which curt did you booked?” he asks since there are a few courts along the beach. Kuroo grins.

“Let me escort you.” Kageyama weaves at Ushijima before following the other guy. There’s a tight silence between them so the setter decides to talk a bit.

“Why do you need to cover up for Bokuto?” 

“Ah, the fucker is still hangover and since we are both lifeguards here, he would just drown in the water along with people in danger.” He simply says and Kageyama imagines the scenery and just agrees.

“Anyway,” Kuroo starts smirking. “I heard you spent the night with Shoyo.” Tobio chokes on his spit and coughs for a moment. Hinata told him? A million questions crowd his mind. What did Hinata said to him? What does he think of him?

“W-We just went for a night swim.” He mumbles. He feels Kuroo watching him carefully and he blushes. He feels like a fucking teenager lately. Just a random talk makes his brain melt. He tries to think about something else to say but the black-haired guy stops him.

“We are here.” He says before leaving him there. “I need to go now. See you soon, Kageyama.” He smirks again and Kageyama starts thinking the guy knows what he feels for Hinata because his expression was just so telling.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa annoying voice makes him turn. Near the court there is a smiling Oikawa, Hinata and a blonde guy he has never seen before. He walks towards them and mumbles a greeting.

“Hi Kageyama!” Hinata replies with a bright smile and Kageyama wonders if people can actually shine because that’s what Hinata is doing right now.

“I don’t think we have met before.” The blond guy says. “I’m Miya Atsumu. Nice to meet you.” 

Tobio introduces himself as well. Miya’s stare is challenging and a bit questioning and he tries his best not to be bothered by that.

“I know there are too much setters today but all the wing spikers and middle blockers are still catching up from yesterday night so I suggest we start with me and Kageyama and then tries a bit of me and Miya. Good?” Oikawa starts and everybody nods. Kageyama gives a quick look to Hinata. Finally he will have the chance to play with him. He finds himself thrilled. 

“It’s going to be like good old days, huh?” Tooru says with a grin once they reach their side of the curt. Tobio gives him a look.

“But this time I’ll set to you too.” Tobio says squinting his eyes. When they used to play together Oikawa was the setter and he refused to spike Kageyama's tosses. “And I won’t make it easy.” Oikawa’s grin widens.

“Uuh, I can’t wait for the king’s toss.” He says with a teasing tone and then the match starts.

Miya serves first and his serve is so fucking perfect Kageyama wants to cry. He swears it’s a float serve and that’s incredibly impressive since doing it indoor is already really difficult, left aside in beach volley. It’s an ace and he hears Oikawa’s swearing quietly. Tobio wets his lips and lows his hips. The next serve comes even stronger than before but this time he speeds up and catches it. He sees Oikawa smile with the corner of his left eye. The brunette sets the ball perfectly and Kageyama jumps as high as possible trying not to lose his balance. He’s about to spike but Hinata is already there ready to block him. A shiver runs down his spine and he knows he will be blocked. In less than half a second he decides to make a straight instead of a cross. The ball falls at the end of their opponent’s field and it’s their first point.

“Nice kill Tobio-chan!” Oikawa says patting his back vehemently. He feels Hinata’s eyes on him and he can’t avoid to give him a smirk. 

It’s been a while since he has played with Oikawa but they’re still very conscious of each other on the court. He won’t really admit it but he has always thought Oikawa is a great player and probably he won’t never stop looking up at him. He taught him everything he knows about being a good setter and his tenaciousness has always inspired him. The first team that reaches 15 points is Hinata’s but Oikawa and Kageyama just loses of three points. They decide to take five minutes break and rehydrate before mixing their teams.

“So you’re an indoor setter.” Miya says walking closer to him. Kageyama just nods.

“Your sets are so easy to hit, it looks like you’re a good boy on court.” The other guy states and Tobio feels a hint of annoyance. 

“I’m not used to beach volley.” He says looking directly into the other guy’s eyes. They stare into each other for a bit more and Kageyama swears Miya just wants to pick a fight.

“Well, I hope a goody two-shoes will take care of my  _ partner _ . He’s a bit crazy.” The blondie says sipping his water.

“Ah, Miya stop acting cool. We both know how you beg me to hit one of your tosses.” Hinata says grabbing the other guy’s shoulder. Miya chokes in his water.

“Why do you and Bokuto always ruin my act with newbies?” the setter barks and the short guy just laughs hard. 

“‘Cause you put so much effort it makes me wanna do it.” He says and Miya snorts before turning to reach Oikawa which slap his ass once Miya is close enough. Miya says and annoyed "ehy!" while Oikawa simply blinks. Kageyama watches his back and that feeling of pure irritation is still there. He clenches his fists and tries not to care about how the other guy marked the word partner wondering what he really meant. 

A small hand takes his arm and when he looks down he sees a smiling Hinata. He feels himself relax under his touch.

“Let’s win, Kageyama.” The short guy says and he pulls a small grin. Right, this time it’s their turn to win.

They serve first and Kageyama tries his best to aim at Miya. He doesn’t serve as strong as he wanted but he still sees the other setter struggle a bit to cover. The action then develops quickly and soon Oikawa tosses the ball that Atsumu hits without effort. The ball falls a lot behind them and Kageyama is sure they’ve just lost the first point but when he turns he sees Hinata in his knees and he manages to save it. He runs to keep the ball up but he is a bit off position so he chooses to just set the ball as high as possible so that Hinata will be able to hit it.

“I’m here!” he hears Hinata shout and his body simply respond to his voice. He sets behind his back a quick and Hinata hits it with all his strength. The ball hits the sand at the same time Hinata’s feet reaches the ground. Miya and Oikawa are just still with a blank expression.

“What the hell was that?” the blondie says incredulous. Kageyama turns and sees Hinata staring intensely at him. What _the hell was that?_ That question echoes inside his head. He's sure Hinata is feeling the same connection he feels.

“It was the king's toss. Maybe still a little too slow since we’re outside.” Oikawa states. “What’s impressive is how easily these two adjusted to each other.”

And Kageyama is not quite sure how he did it as well. It was mostly instinctive. He’s just followed Hinata’s voice and that was it. He feels a thrill in his bones.

_ Damn, _ that’s going to be interesting.

The match ends and it is his first winning so far which is even more satisfying considering it was also the first time he and Hinata played together.

“Good play Kageyama.” The redhead says pulling out his closed fist. Kageyama hits it with half a smile before emptying his bottle of water.

“It was a good match.” Miya reaches him too patting his shoulder. Tobio has to admit the other setter is skilled and he looks like somebody who played beach volley for a couple of years. 

They leave the court as other four players go in. It’s about six in the evening and finally the sun isn’t strong as before.

“By the way, guys I have good news.” Oikawa starts with a sly smile and each of them look at him. “I convinced Iwaizumi to play with me in next week beach volley tournament. And we’re going to kick your asses so bad.”

Hinata makes a high “waaah” and turns towards Miya.

“We should sign up soon too! Monday will be the last day available.” The short guy says but Miya’s expression soon turns dark.

“Shoyo about that...” he pauses before looking down at his feet. “They gave me extra work for next month and I will be busy almost every week end.” He says and Kageyama can clearly feels the pain in his voice. “I know last year I promised you we'd win and I’m very sorry.”

Hinata looks at him with puppy eyes. “But we are partners, we played together for two years! Who am I going to sign up with, then?” he says pulling down the setter's right arm. Miya sighs.

“I know! But they’ll fire me if I don’t go to work. I’m so sorry.” He almost shouts and maybe it’s about to cry.

“I can be your partner.” Kageyama says flatly and he is not really thinking when he speaks because once everybody looks at him in shock he understand he talked to much.

“Well...” Oikawa starts. “That might be a good idea.” Kageyama looks at him speechless. Oikawa has just said he is right, what’s happening?

“I mean, I know I need to practice a lot but I am a quick learner.” Tobio says and suddenly Hinata is by his side staring at him with big brown eyes.

“Is it really ok?” he asks and Kageyama nods slowly. “Oh my God! Then we’re in!” he says loudly with a wide smile. 

“Glad to hear I’m so easy to replace.” Miya snorts, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Don’t make a fuss, it’s your fault after all.” Hinata spouts and turns towards Kageyama again. “I mean you still sucks at setting with the wind and your balance is a mess but we can work on that.”

Tobio furrows his brows. “You want to die?” he barks grabbing Hinata by his shirt. His crush just said he sucks and it's kind of true: his pride is hurt. The redhead chuckles and grabs his phone.

“Give me your number so we can settle our training session.” He says and Kageyama’s mind goes blank for a moment. 

The other guy is asking his number.

For volleyball training session. 

Fuck he's falling so hard.

“You can’t understand. It was  _ amazing _ .” Kageyama says and he is sure his cheeks are bright red. “It was so hot and I felt a connection with Hinata. I moved instinctively and he adjusted to me. It was just breathtaking.”

His friends just look at him with a mix of disgust and confusion.

“Is it me or it seems like he’s talking about a really good fuck?” Hoshiumi says after a while and Sakusa bursts into laughing. Ushijima just nods with a small smirk on his face.

“Maybe Kageyama doesn’t have sex like everybody else. Volleyball is having sex.” Sakusa says.

“Oh! Just like those people who touch each other with clothes on and that’s it.” Hoshiumi keeps going like it’s a really important subject. Kageyama blushes hardly.

“Fuck off, all of you.” Tobio says pouting. Hoshiumi laughs at him while sipping his drink. They decided to go out that night too since it is Saturday. They are sitting at a small table near the beach and chilling. Ushijima and Sakusa went for two cokes while Kageyama and Hoshiumi ordered two drinks. Drinks that were followed by other two drinks and Kageyama was feeling already a little dizzy.

“Come on! Don’t get mad.” The short guy says. “Now I really want to meet this ginger! He’s making you enjoying this holiday. Maybe I should buy him something.” Kageyama snorts. Sometimes he wonders why he hangs out with those people. After all, friends are really made to embarrass you as much as they can.

“He should be here somewhere.” Ushijima says flatly. “I saw him when we got here.”

Hoshiumi suddenly stands up. “We go look for him.” He states and Kageyama wonders if Ushijima is doing this just to watch him suffer. The white-haired guy takes his arm and forces him up. He just follows him because he kind of want to see Hinata too.

They walk around the bar but they still can’t find him anywhere. They stop by the counter and they order to a black-haired guy other two gin lemon. 

“Ehi Kageyama!” Miya reaches him and pats his shoulder. “I didn’t expect to find you here.” He says and he is sipping from a can.

“Who is this cutie here?” Atsumu asks looking down at Hoshiumi who puts a smirk.

“I’m Hoshiumi Korai and I’m a not a cutie I'm a gorgeous.” Kageyama almost chokes on his drink. He definitely isn’t here to see Hoshiumi's flirting skill. The short guy glances at him.

“I’m Miya Atsumu and I’m delighted to meet you,  _ gorgeous _ .” Oh my fucking God, Kageyama thinks.

“Have you seen Hinata?” he asks to stop all that madness. Miya turns his attention to him again and nods energetically. 

“He’s right there.” He points at the center of the dance floor. Kageyama finds the redhead dancing with a really tanned tall guy. Tobio feels kind of jealous. He doesn’t even know if that guy is Hinata’s friend but he certainly doesn’t like seeing them that close. 

“Who is that guy?” he asks.

“His name is Pedro something and I think he is his ex sex buddy-roomate? I don’t really know what they define themselves.” He turns again towards Hinata and he kind of regrets his choice because the two guys seem to be eating each other with their eyes. Things get worse when the guy grabs Hinata's hips to push their body together. The shorter guy looks at Pedro and Kageyama swears they’re about to kiss. 

“Guess your ginger is already taken, huh?” Hoshiumi whispers into his ear. 

Kageyama shots his drink and he orders another one. He starts drinking it and he can’t even taste the gin anymore. He doesn’t want to look back at where Hinata is because suddenly he wants to throw up. He leaves his empty cup on the counter and goes out of there. He hears Hoshiumi calling his name but it’s a far sound and he wouldn’t have listened anyway. He just needs some air.

He hadn’t even realize how attached to the orange boy was until he saw him with another guy. How naïve of him think Hinata was there for him. He thought they had some kind of connection inside and outside the court. Stupid. Of course he has a life and of course he doesn’t feel the same about Kageyama. He is now outside the bar and he can breathe again, the cool air of the night moves his hair. His head pounds and it’s hard for him to stand up on his own two feet. That nauseous feeling grips his guts and he looks for the first trash can he sees and just runs to it. He throws up inside it and he feels his throat burn.

“Let it all out, Kageyama.” He hears Ushijima’s voice behind him and then a hand reaches his forehead to keep up his hair. He throws up again and he starts feeling really sorry for himself. He doesn’t want to cry but somehow tears start running down his face while the word  _ miserable _ echoes in his mind. He turns and sits on the ground near the trash can. 

“How are you feeling?” the other guy asks squatting to his level.

“Like shit.” He is sobbing and he can’t even control it. Fucking crying jag.

“I’m going to take you some water. You stay here.” He says and Kageyama slowly nods. He curls up pressing his knees to his chest and he waits for all that emotions to fade away. After all, it’s all his fault: he has drunk too fast but moreover he has given himself false hope. He sighs loudly. He knows tomorrow will be better, he will see things more clearly and he will bury all his feelings down again but tonight he’s just feeling everything. And it’s so painful.

He stays there for he doesn’t know how much and then he falls asleep.

“Kageyama, drink this.” Ushijima says giving him a glass of water and he gulps down everything. The taller guy lifts him and carries him on his back. Kageyama leans his cheeks on his shoulder and keeps his eyes shut. He's so tired he can't even complain. Ushijima starts walking and he is glad somebody is carrying him home. He wants to go home.

“Is he ok?” After a while he hears Hinata’s voice and it looks a bit shaky but probably he’s already dreaming. 

“He drunk too much.” Ushijima simply says. Then, Kageyama’s mind goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys: don't drink too fast!


	5. The lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi yoo!  
> I'm a bit late I know BUT I had my graduation party and I was kinda busy with everything. Plus, I wrote this chapter in hangover so yeah Kags I feel you.  
> Btw, I can't wait to write some smut.  
> Thanks again to everybody who has left kudos and comments and see you next chapter!  
> Road_sama

The day after a hangover from hard liquors it's the worst. Kageyama wakes up in his bed and he's still a bit nauseous. He opens his eyes and the light from outside almost blinds him. He groans. Why the hell did he drink that much? He feels his throat dry like he drunk the whole desert and decides to stand up to get some fresh water. Apparently it's not a good choice. His head starts pounding again and the nausea gets worse. He lays back again and reaches his forehead with a hand.

"Fuck me." He hisses closing his eyes again. He looks for his phone on the night stand with his fingers. The battery is almost dead but it displays 10 am. He put it on charge and he sighs before trying to get up again. A strong giddiness forces him to lean on the wall and slowly reaches the kitchen. He finds Ushijima already there.

"Good morning." The wing spiker says. "How are you feeling?"

Tobio glares at him because he's sure his expression is very eloquent in that moment.

"As if Thor's hammer fell on me ten thousand times." He says before grabbing a bottle of water, a glass and some brad Sakusa bought yesterday afternoon. Ushijima just nods.

"Do you remember something?" He asks and Kageyama sits down taking his head in his hands.

"I remember Hinata dancing with a dude and me freaking out." He waits a few seconds before drinking.

"He came looking for you a few times. He looked worried." Kageyama felt his heart skipping a bit and still it was painful. He wants not to care but he does.

"I don't care." He lies and Ushijima probably knows but he doesn't speak up.

He has just eaten a small piece of brad when the front door opens and Hoshiumi comes in. He has the same clothes of the night before and it looks like he hasn't slept at all.

"You look like shit." It's the first thing Hoshiumi says to him once he's close enough.

"Good morning to you." Kageyama mumbles. He doesn't even have the strength to be annoyed.

"So you threw up, huh?" The short guy asks taking a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. "I saw Ushijima carrying you like a princess." 

Kageyama just glares at him. 

"Where have you been?" Ushijima asks flatly. Hoshiumi grins before drinking his glass of juice. "With somebody."

"With Miya?" Kageyama prompts and Hoshiumi's smirk it's a bit too telling.

"It's a secret." He says and put the juice back in the fridge. "I'm going to take a shower and then I need some sleep. What if we stay at home all day watching Netflix?" He asks and Kageyama can't like more that plan.

" _ Hi, Kageyama are you up for volleyball tonight?" _

Kageyama read that message at list four times. Hinata sent it in the early afternoon and an hour later Kageyama still didn't know how to reply. He really wants to play volleyball with Hinata but at the same time he's not sure he wants to meet him after yesterday night. It's not like Hinata did something wrong, after all it's his own fault: he thought he was single and that he had a chance but he was wrong. And how is he going to play with Hinata in the tournament? He's kind of fucked up.

He lets out a low growl. 

_ "Yep. What time?" _

He answers after a few more minutes. If they meet each other Kageyama will be forced to face him and sooner it happens the sooner he will forget him. 

That sounded good in his head but when he finally meets the redhead in the evening he wants to run away. Hoshiumi actually looked skeptical at him and Ushijima looked worried too but Kageyama thought he could handle this.

He was wrong. Again.

"Yesterday you were pretty drunk. How are you feeling?" That's the first thing Hinata asks and something moved in Kageyama's chest.

"Um, I'm kind of fine now." He says and his cheeks are a bit red. Hinata smiles at him.

"Good." He says. "Then let's start with some passes so you can adjust to sand." 

Kageyama nods. It's better if they just play and don't talk. He can do it.

They start playing and Hinata sometimes hit the ball hard so Kageyama needs to lower his hips and move around his place. He doesn't receive well most of the times, the sand makes him really unstable, not to mention wind and sun. On the other hand Hinata's balance is insane and his reflexes are better than his own. Kageyama can barley imagine how the redhead would be indoor.

"So, did you have fun yesterday night?" Hinata starts after a while of silence. Kageyama stiffens a bit.

"Till I threw up my soul yeah." And it's mostly a lie but how could he say out loud: "before seeing you with a guy who looked way cooler than me I was really fine"?

"It's ok to get drunk sometimes. It's what you're supposed to do on summer nights." He chuckles and Kageyama tries not to look at his face because he knows it's stunning.

"Right." He says bumping high the ball. "I don't know how Kuroo manages to get drunk every night thou."

Hinata shrugges. "I don't know either. Kuroo is different." And Kageyama wants to end their conversation right there but he also wants to keep talking and all that situation is so weird that he decides to speak again.

"So this is what you guys do during summer." He says half questioning and half stating. Hinata spikes the ball hard and Kageyama falls on his knees to save it.

"We actually do a lot more." He says cheerfully. "For example, Akaashi, Bokuto's boyfriend has a yacht and sometimes he takes us there! But we also go to the lake or visiting some cities around here. What's more fun is that every summer we meet new people!" He grins and Kageyama wonders if he's just one of those 'new people' he meets during summer.

"Have you ever plunge into the water from very high cliffs?" Hinata asks suddenly. The setter slowly shakes his head.

"Then I'll take you." The short guys states. "On Tuesday I don't work. We could leave in the morning and stay there all day." Hinata says maybe too excited. Kageyama misses the ball and it rolls beside him.

"You sure?" He asks looking into the other guy's eyes. That's a terrible idea.

"Yeah! I mean, if you're free." Hinata says picking up the ball. Now they are closer than before and Kageyama can sees clearly his wide brown eyes. He doesn't understand him at all. Why he keeps appearing everywhere and he keeps giving him these mix signals?

"I-I'm free." He grumbles.

"Then text me your address and I'll come pick you up!" Hinata gives him a smile all teeth. Kageyama finds himself swallowing hard. 

"O-Ok." He manages to blurt out.

"Let's practice some serves now!" The redhead says and Kageyama is sure his head will implode. All these inputs are too much for his brain.

"You what." Hoshiumi asks Monday evening.

"He said he'll be out with Hinata tomorrow." Ushijima says biting down his Piadina with ham and cheese.

"With Hinata?  _ All day _ ?" the short guy keeps going with a baffled tone. Kageyama clears his throat.

"Um. Yeah." And he knows that's not a very smart idea. It's not quite good going out with your crush knowing that he's already taken. 

"Are you insane?" And he knows Hoshiumi has a point. Maybe he won the entire match because that's what he keeps saying to himself too. Still, apparently he has some weird instinct and just wants to hurt himself.

"I don't think so." He says and Hoshiumi growls exhausted.

"Between you and Ushijima I don't who is more stupid." Wakatoshi glares at him but he doesn't deny it.

"I think Kageyama is more stupid." Sakusa says flatly chewing his Piadina with smoked salmon, cheese and salad. Tobio looks at him unimpressed.

"I preferred when you were collapsing for alcohol." He barks and Sakusa shrugs.

"I don't want your crying jag next week." Hoshiumi says.

"I won't get drunk." Kageyama states and Sakusa just snorts.

"You go out with the already-taken-ginger and Ushijima doesn't talk with Oikawa." The white haired guy sighs. "I can't even."

"I don't know what to tell Oikawa." Wakatoshi defends himself and it looks like it's a race between Kageyama and him for the one who's more stubborn.

"I don't know you should just settle things! You can't get depressed whenever you see him." Hoshiumi says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He should've stayed with me." Ushijima states solemnly.

"Oh, not this again.." Kageyama whispers before Hoshiumi slams his hands on the table.

"Ok. I'll call Tendou." He says and reaches his phone. Wakatoshi tried to stop him but Sakusa grabs his shoulders to keep him back. Kageyama bites another slice of his Piadina with vegetables and cheese while his mind flies to Hinata. Probably there won't be just the two of them, he's sure the other guy will bring along Miya or Kuroo (he deeply hopes there won't be Pedro) so things would be less awkward. He looks down at his dish and wonders what did he do in his previous lifetime to get stuck there.

"Ehi Tendou! How are you? Why don't you come in Italy for a while." Hoshiumi cheerful voice stops his track of thoughts.

Kageyama looks at the resigned expression on Ushijima's face. 

Well, he's not the only one in trouble.

Hinata comes picking him up at 9 in the morning with an old car called Panda that Kageyama has never seen before. He's wearing a very tight white tank top and Kageyama swears he can see his nipples through the fabric. Not that he's staring. Of course.

He leaves his backpack in the trunk and then he sits beside Hinata who starts driving like he's some kind of Formula 1 pilot.

"It's just the two of us today?" Kageyama asks at some point once they're out the city. Hinata gives him a brief look with an unsteady smile. Maybe he blushes, Tobio is not sure.

"Yup. Is that ok?" He asks and Kageyama wants to scream. Instead he just shakes his head.

"Not at all." Hinata's smile widens.

"So, how did you and Oikawa meet?" The redhead asks after a while. Kageyama starts looking outside the window.

"He was my senior in highschool and we played together for a couple of years." Tobio smiles a little. Things were so easy in highschool. "And you?" 

"It was my first summer here and he was on holiday. He wanted to try beach volley and I hadn't met Miya yet, so we played together." Hinata says keeping just one hand on the steering wheel. "Then he started liking beach volley or maybe it was 'cause he met Iwaizumi again, anyway he started playing very often and we became friends."

"What about Kuroo and the others?" Kageyama finds himself asking. Hinata chuckles a bit.

"Bokuto and Kuroo worked with Iwaizumi, Lev has a house here with his parents so he comes here every summer, Miya saw me playing once and wanted to toss to me." He says easily. "You know, after a while you get to know everyone in a small city like this."

"Well, I can see that." Tobio says. "I've met more people here in a week than at home in a lifetime." 

"That's because you have that scary look on your face." Hinata says with a challenging look. Kageyama frowns his eyebrows before punching the other guy's shoulder.

"Ouch!" The spiker protests. He hits the arm on the steering wheel and the car moves a bit.

"Fuck." Kageyama courses when he sees the car moving on the left. Hinata just laughs. 

"Dumbass." He barks but that doesn't stop Hinata's laugh.

They reach their destination almost an hour later. It’s a place in the hinterland, surrounded by small hills. The temperature is a bit colder. They park the car beside the main road and in front of them there are a few other people. Hinata said it wasn’t a very famous place among tourists so it won’t be too crowded. That made it more like a  _ date _ making Kageyama a bit more nervous. Plus, he really doesn’t know how to behave. They enter a small path in the woods and slowly they start hearing the sound of water streams. After a short walk they reach an opening with a beach made of stones and a large blue lake in the middle. On one side there is a high cliff and a few people over it that are about to jump. Kageyama feels his guts tightening. 

“Do you want me to jump from up  _ there _ ?” He asks without looking away from the cliff. 

“Yep.” he hears Hinata saying. “I’ve done it thousands of times, it’s really cool.” A girl jumps in the void with a shout and almost four seconds later reaches the surface of the lake. 

And that is the moment when Kageyama decides he’s not doing it. Oh no.

Hinata grabs his forearm and he turns to look at him.

“You scared?” the redhead says with a smirk. Kageyama is scared but he’s not going to say it. Besides, Hinata has already done that so he won’t lose. If there’s something Kageyama can’t turn down is a challenge.

“Absolutely not.” he says and maybe his knees are trembling a bit. “I will jump  _ all day. _ ”

Hinata gives him an intense stare. “Ok, then. I’m gonna win, you know.”

“No, you won’t.” he says.

“Yes, I will.” Hinata affirms again while putting down his things in a spot under a small tree. Kageyama does the same and starts stripping his clothes.

“You won’t!” Kageyama growls and then they are racing to the cliff. He doesn’t even know which way it is, he just starts running and Hinata follows.

“I will!” Hinata says last and suddenly Kageyama realizes they are on the cliff and it’s really fucking high. He looks down and now is not so sure anymore. His mouth is dry. If he falls from there in the wrong way he will at least die. 

“Are you gonna puke?” Hinata asks beside him. Kageyama shakes his head uncertain.

“Well, then remember to close your nose or the water will hit your small brain.” he hears Hinata saying.

“What do-” He’s about to turn to look at the short guy when a hand push his back strongly and his feet are no longer on the ground.

“HINATAA!” he shouts and he’s sure he is about to have a stroke. He can’t hear anything from his ears, the wind is so cool and it is embracing him. It seems like the time keeps dilating and sometimes it stops just to speed up again the next moment. The adrenaline is running all over him and just when he’s about to touch the water he remembers to pinch his nose with his thumb and index finger. In a moment he is underwater and it’s cold but in a good way. He swims back up and he can breath again. His heart is racing but it was so amazing he can barely connect his thoughts. He had never done something like that. He feels his arms trembling and he swears he wants to jump again and again.

He looks up and he sees a mop of orange hair and Kageyama is sure he is grinning at him. Hinata takes a run-up and jumps high shouting a “Banzai!” with all his voice. He sees him falling on the water and some drops of water reach him. Once Hinata is on the surface again Kageyama is suddenly on him.

“I’m going to murder you with my bare hands!” he yells and they start fighting again in the water. They try to drown each other multiple times but Hinata is not worried at all, instead he is laughing hard. It’s only when somebody shouts “move away” from the cliff that they are forced to stop their fight.

“You are crazy.” Kageyama says still breathless as they walk out of the water. They lay down their towels. Hinata lay on his side in order to look at him while Kageyama stays on his stomach.

“Come on, don’t be mad. It was fun.” Hinata says and his smile is so sweet Kageyama can’t even think of getting mad at him. Tobio just looks at him for a while and he loses himself in those deep brown eyes. They are just a few inches apart and Kageyama can clearly see the little drops of water stream down his cheeks tracing small trails. His ginger hair are all wet and attached to his forehead, he looks like a soaked chick. His skin seems so soft from that point of view that Kageyama feels the urge to touch it. He doesn’t even realize his hand is moving until it is already on the other guy’s cheek. Hinata is silent and his lips are only half closed like he was waiting for it. He doesn’t stop looking directly into Kageyama’s eyes for a moment and that is making it hard to stop. Tobio presses his thumb on Shoyo's cool skin while the other fingers sink in his wet hair. 

What the hell is he _doing_? 

A voice in his head brings him to his senses. What does he think he’s doing? Hinata already has somebody and they don’t even know each other that well. Why does he want to ruin one of his most genuine friendships like that?

He is so stupid.

He pushes Hinata’s head on the ground before looking away. Hinata emits a small sound of protest and tries to free his head from his hand.

“If you push me again I will kill you.” he states and he is sure he’s blushing hard.

Kageyama bites down his tongue.

That was a close one.

The day goes on smoothly. They do some more jumping from the cliff and they also take some videos for instagram, Tobio doesn’t really care but apparently Hinata is very social. They also try to scout the woods nearby but they get lost and end up being rescued by a family who lives not far from there. 

Kageyama tries to keep his distance as much as possible in order not to do something stupid again. Watching from a certain distance is frustrating. And painful. What makes everything even worse is that the connection he has felt while talking with Hinata is always there. Unbreakable. It looks like they’re meant to stay like that, to talk like that. Besides, Shoyo is not helping. The short guy seems not to know what personal space is and whenever he can he’s always touching Kageyama’s arms or brushing past Kageyama’s back. Tobio thinks it’s not fair. It’s not fair he can do that whenever he wants but he needs to restrain himself. He doesn’t want to face a mad Pedro, actually he didn’t want all that drama at all.

They decide to head back at about 6 pm. The air is now chilly and it's a bit too cold to swim in the lake. They drive home in a comfortable silence. Kageyama is not even impressed anymore. He starts looking out the window and it’s crazy how Italy’s landscape can change so quickly.

“Oh my God I love this song.” Hinata says suddenly cranking up the volume of the radio. An italian song starts playing loud in the car. Kageyama doesn’t understand a word but it’s very catchy. The redhead is shouting a few words with a weird pronunciation and his drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel. He’s moving all his body on the seat and he is way too excited for a song. Kageyama can’t hold in a small smile. Looking at Hinata is like looking at a guy who doesn’t give a fuck, who actually lives and takes risks. And that, Kageyama finds inspiring in a way he couldn’t imagine. Tobio puts on his sunglasses and starts moving his head in rhythm. Hinata notices and turns the volume even higher, it’s so loud it seems the car is exploding. And Kageyama just thinks  _ whatever _ .

"See ya tomorrow at 6." Hinata says dropping him off in front of his apartment. 

"On the court near the gelato shop?" He asks leaning on the small window opening on the car door. Hinata nods with a soft smile.

"Bye." Kageyama says stepping back. Hinata does the same and drives away quickly. The setter watches the car disappearing before going in. He opens the door of his apartment with a small smile still on his lips. 

He wished that day wasn’t already over. 

“Oh, Romeo is home.” Sakusa mutters and Kageyama looks around.

“Hi, weirdo!” Kageyama’s mouth falls open.

“Hey, Tendou. It’s been a while.”

Like their holiday couldn’t get even weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's even more funny is that my friends gave me two trees as present and they called them Kageyama and Hinata LMAO.  
> Kageyama's piadina = https://www.piccolericette.net/piccolericette/recipe/piadina-alla-burrata-e-verdure/  
> Sakusa's piadina = https://www.chedonna.it/2020/04/12/piadina-romagnola-salmone-facile/  
> Ushijima's piadina = https://www.buonissimo.it/lericette/7043_Piadina_al_crudo
> 
> Btw if you're interested in Italian music, the song they were listening in the car it's called "Ringo Star" by Pinguini Tattici Nucleari


	6. The kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm back again with a new chapter. As you can see by the title it's happening! Stay fucking caaalm!!  
> I hope this fanfic will get your days warmer even if summer is almost over (not to mention all the covid thing). Let's have fun through them, huh?  
> Hope you'll like this chapter as well!!  
> Road_sama

Kageyama throws his backpack in his room before coming back to the living room where everybody is. They are sitting on the floor with some pizza boxes half eaten laying there as well.

“Tendou bought pizza, do you want some?” Hoshiumi asks Kageyama leaving him some space to sit down.

“Yeah, thanks.” He says and sits between Hoshiumi and Sakusa. He grabs a slice of pizza with spicy salami.

“So.” The short guy starts. “How was today with the ginger?” Tobio chokes on his pizza.

“At least let me eat!” he barks annoyed and a bit embarrassed.

“Oh, come on! You have that annoying grin on your face! Spill everything out.”

“I want to know too!” Tendou says with a wide smirk. Kageyama sighs.

“It was fun.” And Hoshiumi pouts.

“And?” Kageyama just looks at him and actually doesn’t know what to say. The short guy growls scrabbing his hands on his eyes.

“Did anything happen?”

And Tobio needs to think a bit about that. The almost kiss-thing could be count as something? But, moreover, does he really want to let everybody know about that? He frowns his eyebrows. It’s already frustrating enough like that, all those jerks don’t need to know everything.

“Mm, no.” he states before biting down his pizza again.

“Kageyama is always so boring.” Tendou laughs grabbing Ushijima by the shoulders.

“And why are you already here?” Kageyama asks genuinely interested. After all, Hoshiumi called him this morning.

“I was in Paris and I thought a holiday was a good idea.” Tendou says before giving a knowing look to Ushijima. “Plus, there is a EEOITE problem.”

Kageyama looks at him confused. “What the hell is EEOITE?”

“Ex Emergency and Oikawa Is The Ex.” The setter snorts and just thinks a big fat _what the fuck._ Ushijima just facepalms himself.

“You were explaining what you are doing in France.” Hoshiumi says chewing his pizza.

“Oh yeah! I’m doing an internship in a famous French pastry-making place.” He says and his eyes are shining.

They know each other because Ushijima and Tendou has been best friends since forever and they have been roommates for two years. Then last year Tendou went to France as exchange student and he decided to stay there as his dream is to become a chocolatier. They used to play volleyball together in high school and they were one of the strongest teams of their prefecture.

“How long will you be an intern?” Sakusa asks and he has been incredibly silent all evening. Tendou glances at him.

“Six months.” He says taking another slice of pizza. “Then, I’ll graduate and I’ll start working there if they’ll hire me.” Kageyama thinks they will. Satori is able to make really good desserts. He still remembers clearly the chocolate cake he made before leaving: it was so delicious he couldn’t get enough of it and then his coach scolded him because he shouldn’t eat too many sugar based food. Kageyama low key wants to eat it again.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Hoshiumi says.

“I’ll miss Wakatoshi thou.” Tendou says with a high-pitched voice throwing himself against Ushijima who just gives him a fond glance. Sakusa shrugs and Hoshiumi coughs.

“By the way.” The short guy starts. “You need to settle down this Oikawa thing.”

Tendou sets upright. “Right.” He says. “Where do we find him?”

“On the beach courts?” Hoshiumi prompts because nobody is sure where else he would be.

“Mm, I don’t think he will be there this week.” Kageyama says nonchalantly and everybody turns towards him. Tobio hand stops midair.

“Elaborate.” Tendou says and Kageyama starts chewing slowly.

“I mean, there’ll be a beach volley tournament on Saturday so everybody is training on their own.” He explains and a short pause follows.

“How do you know all this?” Ushijima finally asks and Kageyama stiffens a bit. He doesn’t really want to let them know he is playing volleyball kind of agonistically even on holidays.

“Ehm.” He starts. “Hinata and I are playing in the tournament too.” He blurts out and everybody sighs franticly.

“You’re hopeless.” Hoshiumi states. “I wonder what were you thinking.” And Kageyama honestly is not sure too.

“I bet he didn’t think at all.” Sakusa whispers. Kageyama hears it clearly and just glare at him.

“It’s perfect!” Tendou yells suddenly. “We should take part too!”

Everybody simultaneously says a shocked “What?”

“We’ll meet Oikawa and Wakatoshi will talk to him.” Tendou explains and that’s a complete nonsense even for Kageyama’s ears.

“We could just ask Kageyama to arrange a meeting or something!” Hoshiumi growls.

“Where’s the fun in that?” the other guy asks.

Kageyama thinks a bit more about it and that’s not totally bad. They didn’t get mad at him for playing volleyball and it could be really fun playing against them in a different environment.

“I think it’s a good idea.” Tobio says sipping some water. “You could form two teams: Hoshiumi and Sakusa and then Tendou and Ushijima.” Silence falls among them and he’s sure they are actually thinking about it because of course they’re on holiday and they should rest but all of them love playing volleyball.

“Honestly, I really want to play against that short ginger.” Hoshiumi says and his eyes are fired up.

“If Ushijima is in, I’m in too.” Sakusa says and now everybody is looking at the wing-spiker.

“Fine.” He says slowly. Hoshiumi and Tendou rejoice.

“There’s just one problem.” Kageyama suddenly remembers. “The deadline to sign in was yesterday.”

“You should’ve said before!” Hoshiumi whines.

“There’s no problem at all.” Satori smiles. “Let me take care of it.”

And everybody shivers, Tendou can be really scary at times.

He met Hinata on Wednesday evening for their private practice session and Kageyama realizes how much he’s missed him just right when he sees his face again. Somehow he’s relieved. He tries not to think about how much he’s growing fond of him because then he would also freak out. And he prefers not.

“Tomorrow we’ll know who we’ll play against on the first match.” Hinata says while they’re practicing the receiving and then setting routine.

“Really?” he says and he can feel the drops of sweat running down his body. That day was a really hot one and even if the sun is almost down, it’s still very warm. “Will there be a lot of people taking part in the tournament?”

Hinata throws the ball up in the air and Kageyama sets it as best as he can acknowledging the wind. It’s a bit crooked set but it’s still very precise and Hinata hits it with ease.

“There were at least 50 teams when I signed us up.” The short guy says with a satisfied grin. “I hope there’ll be strong players!”

Kageyama looks carefully at him and he has this intense stare in his eyes that gives him a thrill. Damn, can somebody be this perfect? He just grins at the short guy. They both know they’ll do everything they can to stay on court the longest.

They keep playing for at least two hours and at some point Kageyama is sweating so much he chooses to take off his shirt. He knows he will regret it as the sand will attach even more to his body but at least he’ll be able to concentrate a bit more. Hinata throws at him a short look and he misses his set.

“Stay focused.” He says instinctively.

“Um, yeah.” Hinata mumbles looking in another direction. Kageyama thinks he’s a bit weird that evening but probably it’s just the really hot weather.

They decide to stop when they can’t see clearly the ball because it’s already dark and when their stomachs demand food. They race each other to the sea and they jump in the water to wash off sand and sweat.

“I won.” Kageyama states lifting his hair from the forehead. Hinata looks at his moves with big eyes for a bit more before saying: “Nope I jumped in first.” His voice is low and hoarse and he finds it odd.

Tobio watches closely Hinata’s muscles flexing underneath his skin and he doesn’t even realize he is getting closer until he meets the redhead’s eyes again. From that point he can clearly see all his freckles scattered on his cheeks and nose.

“No, I clearly won, just like last time.” He says trying to hide he’s blushing by frowning his eyebrows. Hinata gives him a deep look and Kageyama swears his eyes are become of deeper and darker brown. Hinata has this look on his face like he’s about to haunt a pray. He feels a shiver going down his spine.

“I’m telling you I won.” Hinata whispers and Kageyama’s brain simply stops working. He feels his body leaning forward but he can’t stop himself no more. He kisses the shorter guy voraciously. He waited just a week and a half for that and it’s still too much time. Hinata’s lips are soft and taste like sea water and a bit of sweets. He doesn’t reject him rather he tangles his arms around Kageyama’s neck pressing their body together under the surface. Tobio moves his hands to his hips and let their waist come closer. Hinata presses his tongue to his lips and Kageyama just opens his mouth. Right now Shoyo could do what he wants with Kageyama’s body and he won’t get any sign of protest. The kiss deepens and their tongues are now dancing with a tune he has never experienced. A sweet sound escapes Hinata’s mouth and a burst of excitement runs down to his lower parts.

He suddenly pushes Hinata away and looks at him with wide eyes. Shoyo just gives him a confused look. Kageyama feels his skin burn and his heart is racing. What has he done? Why couldn’t he restrain himself? He was so blinded by his feelings he didn’t even thought anymore, his brain just went blackout. He turns back and goes out the sea.

“Ehi Kageyama!” he hears Hinata calling from behind him. He keeps walking undaunted.  
“Kageyama wait-!” Hinata grabs his wrist and forces him to look back.

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama says breathing heavily. “I can’t.” he manages to say. He still feels Hinata’s taste in his mouth and it’s driving him crazy. The redhead looks at him for a moment without saying a word.

“Why can’t you?” he asks with a sad look on his face. And he wonders why he’s looking at him like it’s Kageyama’s fault. He doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t want to look even more pathetic. Who would kiss somebody who already has a partner with such ease? He’s not that type of guy, he is not that desperate.

“Do you already have a boyfriend or something?” Hinata asks again and now he’s no longer holding his wrist. Kageyama looks at him incredulous.

“What? No-” he spits out. “You have.”

The redhead looks at him even more confused. “What?” And Kageyama knows Hinata is not one of those really smart guys but being that slow is really worrying.

“That Pedro guy.” He spells out and he feels so guilty he can’t just stay there. He pulls up his shorts and picks his shirt before sighing loudly. Hinata is not answering so he guesses he finally got it. Kageyama is not unethical so he’ll just step out of it right now.

“Just-” he starts and he’s not sure what he wants to say. “Just forget about it.”

He begins walking away and Hinata grabs his wrist again.

“Kageyama, stop.” He says and he has an expression that is a mix of confusion and despair. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about here.”

Tobio looks at him blankly. Now he’s getting pissed. Why is he playing dumb?

“I saw you two groping each other Saturday night. Plus, Miya said you were ex sex buddies slash ex roommate or whatever.” He says a bit too loud. He doesn’t really care about other people right now.

“That’s exactly what we are: EXES.” Hinata says exhausted and Kageyama stops his rage-intensify moment.

“What.” He mutters and Hinata rolls his eyes and growls at the same time. “Then why were you-”

“We were dancing…I mean, we were also a bit drunk so maybe we were dancing a little too close to each other, but I swear we’ve been over it for a year. There’s nothing between us.”

And that, that kind of change everything.

Kageyama thinks back at that night and he has to admit he didn’t actually see them kissing or doing _stuff_. He saw them really close and dancing but he is in Italy and kind of everybody dances like there’s no personal space. Moreover, he has never seen Pedro with Hinata outside that bar and he has never heard Hinata mentioning he’s engaged or something.

“Oh.” He lets out and now all his anger has deflated. That also explains why Hinata has been that weird and touchy around him, just like he was trying to flirt. Kageyama feels his cheeks getting red and he facepalms himself with both hands.

That was just a big misunderstanding.

“Yeah.” Hinata says and now he’s chuckling a bit. “Also, don’t trust Miya, he can be a little too extra sometimes.” He adds and Kageyama refuses to move away his hands from his face. He just wants to sink into a hole right there.

Hinata gently takes both his wrists in his hands and slowly exposes Kageyama’s face. He’s looking at him with a soft smile and he is sure he’s thinking _cute_.

“So, now that we are clear.” He starts still holding Kageyama. “Will you have dinner with me tonight?” Hinata asks and Tobio is really doing his best not to start kissing him again because he’s sure this time he won’t be able to stop.

That whole thing might actually be a dream or afterlife scenario and he’s actually dead but his heart is beating so fast that it must be reality. It _needs_ to be reality.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kags is so cute i wanna hug him
> 
> Salami pizza = https://blog.giallozafferano.it/eleme/2015/10/31/pizza-di-farina-di-cereali-con-salamino-di-cinghiale/


	7. The opponents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyss!  
> I'm really sorry for the late update but I went on holiday, again #sorrynotsorry I'm just taking my time.......  
> Anyway, I wanted this chapter to be longer but I'll promise the next one will make up for eeeverything (if you knwo what I mean ehe).  
> Thanks a lot for everyone who is still reading this "thing" and for everybody who'll put up with my i-dont-know-when-it-will-be updates.  
> Enjoy!  
> Road_sama

“Have you ever tried Panzerotti?” Hinata asks once they sit down at the restaurant. It’s a really small place with walls made of wood just like old sea houses. There are some people lightly chatting and eating. That’s actually a cool thing about Italy: everybody seems to be enjoying themselves and relaxing. It’s a calm and peaceful routine. 

“Nope. What is it?” Kageyama and Hinata are across each other, around a thin table.

“Oh my God. They’re delicious.” He says and he is almost drooling all over the table. “It’s like a circle-shaped dough filled with mozzarella cheese, tomato sauce and everything you like. Then it’s fried.” Kageyama looks at him with wide eyes. Now he gets why he was so amazed.

“I want to try them!” he mumbles ecstatically. The redhead gives him a thumb up.

“Trust me, I’ll make you try the best food ever created after meatballs.” Tobio nods vehemently. If it’s going to be like meatballs then he’s absolutely in. Hinata orders some panzerotti, arancini and two slices of Parmigiana. Then he turns towards him with a shyl smile.

“Who’s your favorite volleyball player?” he asks suddenly and Kageyama gives him a bright glance.

“I really like Grankin’s way of playing volleyball. But I have to say that Brazil’s setter and United States’ setter are very good too.” He says and that reminds him it’s been a while since he last saw a volleyball game on tv. Hinata is looking at him with a weird expression.

“You’re so a setter nerd.” Hinata states and now he has a small grin on his face. Kageyama blushes a bit.

“What about you then?” he asks and he’s sure he has a very visible pout on his face.

“I really can’t choose between Japan’s opposite and Brazil’s opposite. But you know what? I think that Japan’s setter is very cool.” The redhead guy says and his eyes are literally glowing.

“Of course you think he’s cool. I mean Masahiro Sekita is the most creative setter out there.” He declares as a fact. Watching him playing in that year FIVB was extraordinary, he just couldn’t grow bored of his way of playing.

Hinata falls silent for a bit and Kageyama is sure those eyes could see through him.

“What?” he asks to hide his embarrassment. The shorter guy just leans back on the chair.

“Nothing. It’s just a bit odd you didn’t mention his height.” He says and Tobio thinks that thought is even weirder.

“What about it?” he asks. “If you’re really good, height doesn’t matter at all.” And that is so true he doesn’t even need to explain further. Hoshiumi is his nearest example but Hinata is too. Not to mention all those great players that everyday proves the world height is not a deficit.

“You know,” Shoyo gives him a soft smile. “It’s so annoying how you always manage to say the right thing with that stupid face of yours.”

Kageyama doesn’t really know if he should be offended or flattered about that. Either way he feels himself blush. He’s about to ask for an explanation but the waiter arrives with their food and there are so many good looking things in front of them he just forgets about it and they finally have dinner. He throws a brief glance at Hinata and he has this dumb expression on his face while he eats his food that Kageyama can’t stop himself from snorting. 

“Wfhagt?” Hinata asks with his mouth full. 

It’s really a mystery why he likes somebody like this.

Kageyama closes the door behind him with a low sound. He leans his back on it and shuts his eyes. He can’t believe what has just happened. He had dinner with Hinata as a date thing (he had the best food ever by the way) and they chatted so easily and smoothly that everything just felt  _ right _ . After dinner Hinata walked him home while talking about this little player’s game he saw on tv when he was a kid and that made him into volleyball. And then in front of his apartment door, they kissed again. How cliché huh? Hinata started it: he got on his tiptoes and he gave him a small innocent kiss on the lips. He pushed back slowly and gave Kageyama a grin. Somehow that caught Tobio off guard. Or rather, he didn’t expect the kiss to last that short. So, he cupped Hinata's face with his hands and leaned down to kiss him a bit more. He couldn’t have enough of it.

Just when he was out of breath he moved away. The shorter guy’s cheeks were a bit red and his lips were swollen. It was such an intoxicating view he was about to go for another kiss but Hinata simply put a hand on his face pushing him back.

“Stop it.” He said with a raspy voice.

“Why?” Kageyama whines freeing his face from his hand. Hinata looked at him with his deep brown eyes and leaned on him to whisper something in his ear.

“’Cause I don’t wanna  _ eat _ you here.” And then he walked away with a “see you tomorrow night at practice.”

And with that Kageyama has jerking off material for at least two months. He sighs loudly and opens his eyes again just to see all his friends looking at him with a smug expression.

“Good evening Kageyama.” Hoshiumi says calmly. Tobio just shrugs.

“What was all that about?” Tendou presses referring to Kageyama’s breakdown against the door. He can hear the  _ crunch _ sound Sakusa is making while eating pop corn. Apparently they were watching a movie.

Kageyama clears his throat and just looks away. “N-Nothing.” 

“Ah come on!” Hoshiumi whines. “You know you can’t keep secrets, it’s written all over your face anyway.” 

Tobio pinches the bridge of his nose. He knows he was caught and there’s no way they will let that slide easily.

“Fine.” He says. “But I don’t want you to freak out or whatever.” Everybody gives him a look of anticipation. “I might be going out with Hinata.” 

And that is enough for the other guys to erupt in joyful sounds. Hoshiumi whistles loudly, Tendou claps his hands, Ushijima nods satisfied and Sakusa snorts. Kageyama feels himself blush even more. Those jerks.

“Invite him over for dinner, we want to meet him.” Tendou says with a sly smile.

“What? No.” Tobio says. “Are you my parents or something?”

“Keeper, that’s the word.” Sakusa states and everybody agrees. He sighs loudly before sitting down on the couch with them. He takes a handful of popcorn and just lays there.

“You’ll meet in the tournament anyway so…” he finally says.

“Ah, about that!” Tendou spews out. “I was able to sign up everybody! Tomorrow they’ll email me the schedule.” A thrill runs down Kageyama’s spine.

“We should have a practice game.” Hoshiumi says excited. 

“Hinata said Friday evening Kuroo will host some practice matches at his place. I could ask if you guys can join.” He prompts and Korai nods.

“Oh it’s going to be so much fun!”

The next morning they decide to stay in their private pool for the morning and that makes Kageyama a bit restless because if they’d gone on the beach he’d have a chance to see Hinata. At the same time he knows he’s being a bit too much and he needs to cool down that Hinata thing. As always, Hinata doesn’t help at all. He keeps texting him with stupid emojis and Kageyama has never been the kind of guy that chat 24/7 with his partner but with Hinata apparently everything is different. Sometimes he really wishes that relationship wasn’t so different because he would actually know what to do. Right now? He is totally clueless and clingy, two emotions he really hates actually.

“Kageyama! Come in!” Hoshiumi shouts from the pool while keeping Sakusa’s head underwater. The setter sighs and leaves his lounger and his phone behind. He jumps over Hoshiumi freeing Sakusa and splashing Ushijima and that is the beginning of a nasty battle because, apparently, they can’t just have a peaceful swim like normal people.

They spend their day like that and at about 5 and half Tobio leaves to take a quick shower before meeting Hinata. He goes out only with his blue shorts and a black shirt around his shoulders. His hair are still dripping water when he reaches the beach. The redhead is already there: he’s wearing black shorts and a tight yellow sleeveless t-shirt. Apparently he’s not alone, with him there are two other short guys. 

“Ehy Kageyama!” he says cheerfully when their eyes meet. 

“Ehy.” He greets. He feels Hinata’s gaze lingering on his naked torso and wishes so bad they were alone.

“Today we’ll have a small training match since they’ll be in the tournament as well, is that ok?” the redhead suggests with a smile. He simply nods. They head to their court when Hinata suddenly stops.

“Ah, right! I almost forgot! This is Kenma” he says pointing at the guy with blonde-dyed hair and sharp eyes. “and this is Yaku.” He turns to the other smaller guy. “And he is Kageyama-”

Hinata stops suddenly and gives him an embarrassed look like he wanted to say some more.

“Nice to meet you.” Kageyama says and the other guys greet him as well.

“Ok, let's go!” Shoyo says clapping his hands together and their match starts.

Tobio has the first serve and he has to say he’s improved a lot, it is still not as strong as indoor but it’s a really close one. Yaku is not taken off guard and receives it easily. The ball goes right into Kenma’s hands and Kageyama is sure he will set it but instead he does a setter dump. He feels his legs going forward but he’s too far behind, Hinata tries to cover too but the ball simply hits the sand.

“That’s not fair Kenma!” the redhead whines standing up from the ground. Tobio gives Kenma a brief look and that gives him a thrill. He’s a damn good setter.

The match keeps going smoothly and Kageyama watches carefully Kenma's way of playing, he seems a totally unimpressive setter but he's very thoughtful. He would like to learn more about him, his previous experiences, who taught him and so on. Yaku on the other hand looks like a libero, he connects easily and there aren't balls he can't receive. At the end, they lose of a few points and Kageyama is frustrated. How are they supposed to compete in a tournament if his sets are that sloppy and they can't do anything special? He can feel Hinata's frustration as well. He is not actually telling him but he is grinding his teeth.

"Are you guys doing something tonight?" Yaku asks while they're collecting they're stuff.

"Nope." Hinata says drying the sweat off his forehead.

"Why don't we go grab something to eat?" He says and Kenma shrugs. Hinata smiles widely before turning towards Kageyama.

"What do you think?" Tobio looks at him for a long moment.

"Sure." He says and Hinata's smile gets even wider.

They decide to go for a place that makes take away focacce and they sit around a small table outside.

"You're new around here." Yaku says to Kageyama at some point while they are biting down his tomatoes focaccia.

"Ehm... It's my first time here." 

"Ah!" Yaku utters. "And he dragged you into this, huh?"

"I didn't drag him!" Hinata whines and Kageyama smiles a bit.

"I decided willingly to sign up in the tournament." He corrects.

"How did you guys meet?" The libero asks Hinata, interested.

"We played against each other in a match and then a mutual friend introduced us." He says.

"Something like me and Kenma." Yaku says and Hinata nods.

"And how did you know Hinata?" Kageyama asks, maybe with a little too much hostility. Kenma glances at him totally unimpressed.

“We played together in middle school.” He says and Tobio can’t stop himself from feeling a hint of jealousy. They know each other for so long and Kenma is an incredible setter. He doesn’t know why but he keeps comparing himself to every guy Hinata knows.

“And now we come here every year to play in those tournaments.” Yaku adds chewing his food. Kageyama clenches his hands and he is about to ask something else when Hinata touches his thigh with his own. That contact somehow calms him down. He looks up at the redhead and he is smiling a bit: his cheeks are a little redder and his eyes are so sparkling and limpid he could almost see his reflection. Hinata makes his thigh bounce again against his and Kageyama relaxes totally, what made him jealous is now gone. 

“It’s a pity last year we were defeated by Miya and Hinata.” Yaku keeps going and Kageyama really wants to follow their conversation but Hinata’s warmth beside him is giving him chills. He turns towards Yaku and takes another bite of his focaccia with potatoes but keeps pressing his leg to Hinata’s. He’s not sure for how long he will hold on but he has to. They last kissed the night before and he wants more.

The dinner lasts a few hours and then Yaku and Kenma say their goodbyes. Hinata and Kageyama start walking side by side next to the shore, their hands occasionally brush against each other. This time it’s Kageyama's turn to take the redhead home.

“You’re getting better with your serves.” Hinata says at some point. Kageyama’s heart jumps in his chest. It’s absurd how much he cares about Hinata’s thoughts.

“It’s still not enough.” he says and that is true. They barely managed to keep up with Kenma and Yaku and that is not enough for a tournament. They need to get stronger and to find their distinctive characteristics. 

“We should work on the quick we did against Oikawa.” Hinata says and he stops in the middle of the sidewalk. The moon is up and bright in the sky and the sea is calm. A cool breeze moves Shoyo’s red hair.

“It was just luck back then.” Kageyama states, reaching for Hinata’s hair. Shoyo looks up at him and his eyes scream determination.

“But what if we could control it.” The taller guy stops for a moment to think about that. If they were able to control that quick they would be able to fight almost every block. At least, they would be able to go through a one player block and they could make that attack their strongest weapon. 

“The tournament starts in two days, how could we polish such an attack?” And he knows he is being logical. But still Hinata is looking at him with a firm will, he’s not going to back off of an inch. 

“We still have 48 hours.” Hinata says, stepping out of his reach.

Kageyama has always liked winning and he has always tried to improve himself, he certainly is not somebody who backs down. Yet, now he is doing so. Or maybe he has actually never risked that much in volleyball and he is somehow afraid to screw it up. All that beach volley thing is new and Hinata is running up at such a speed that makes him desire to stay by his side. 

He stares at Hinata’s eyes and they are burning, they are offering him something more, they are asking him to be better.

He steps forward and grabs the shorter guy’s cheeks with both hands. “We have plenty of time then.” he says before kissing Hinata slowly. The shorter guy seizes his waist before descending to his hips and getting their bodies closer. They are in the middle of the sidewalk and there will probably be people who look at them but Kageyama actually doesn’t care. In that moment there is just Hinata’s lips against his and their fast heartbeats. He’s slowly drowning into Hinata and it’s too late to take control again. He is the partner he has been waiting for in his twenty year of life. It’s so simple.

Hinata breaks off the kiss and his eyes are melting. It looks like he is about to lose himself and that’s probably the same look Kageyama has on his face. His lips are still a bit wet and his cheeks have a nice shade of pink. Kageyama picks up Hinata who lets out a surprised sound and he places him on the small brick-made fence that separates the sea from the streets. Then, he positions himself between Hinata’s legs just to be able to kiss the other guy more easily. The redhead squeaks but kisses him back with the same eagerness. Normally he would be embarrassed to do something like that with somebody who has just met and yet every rule he thought he had is stumbling down. Hinata sinks his fingers in his black hair while his other hand trails down his sculpted chest. Kageyama lets his hand rest on Hinata’s lower hips. He bet they look like two teenagers on their first make out session but that feels so good he could go on for days.

He breaks the kiss to breath after a while.

“You’re so clingy, Kageyama.” he says panting. Now his lips are so swollen Kageyama just wants to eat them. He tries to go for another kiss but Hinata stops him.

“Why don’t we go on with this at my place?” Hinata says wetting his lips. Tobio looks at him and he swears he wants to keep going. But he needs to take responsibility for what he agreed on. He backs off so the redhead can climb down the fence. 

“I’m going to take you home but I’m not going in.” Hinata’s smiling face turns into a disappointed one.

“What?” He asks and when he realizes Kageyama is very serious he adds: “Why?”

“Because if I come in I won’t be able to hold back.” he says bluntly. Hinata is clearly confused.

“And where is the problem in that?” the redhead asks and Kageyama can tell that he doesn’t want to hold back either.

“I said I will try my best to improve our quick attack so I need to be focused and you need to be on your best condition.” he simply says and he firmly believes in that. It doesn’t matter how much he wants to have Hinata right now, volleyball is simply more important and he doesn’t want to disappoint the redhead. He knows that if they go all the way he won’t be able to think rationally about the tournament and Hinata won’t have the same stamina. 

“Huh?!” the redhead growls before taking his head in his hands. “Are you even real?”

“I’m pretty sure I am.” Kageyama says. Hinata looks up at him and he has this puppy face that Kageyama really just wants to let him do anything he wants.

Hinata sighs loudly. “Fine.” he says and takes Kageyama’s hand. “Let’s go. I’ll endure it.”

Tobio links their hands and just smiles.

“So tonight you’ll finally introduce us to the ginger, right?” Tendou says once they’re out of their apartment. It’s almost five and a half in the evening and they are going to Kuroo's to practice before the tournament. Kageyama’s first match is on Saturday afternoon so he is looking forward to that evening. He has been practicing all day his sets to polish their quick and that is going to be the best place to see if their attack is going to be ready for the tournament.

“Yeah, whatever.” he says and maybe he is a little worried about that. His friends don’t exactly go easy on new people, what is worse is that Hinata is going out with him. 

“Don’t ‘whatever’ us. Remember we can ruin your reputation, we know you from long enough.” Hoshiumi teases and Kageyama feels himself blushing.

“Oh like that time he ate too much meatballs back in high school.” Sakusa says flatly.

“Oh yeah! The school bathrooms were-” Hoshiumi keeps going.

“Shut up!” Kageyama yells. “I was 14!” 

“You embarrassed him, Hoshiumi!” Tendou laughs before grabbing Kageyama by the shoulders. Tobio pinches his nose. God, that was more annoying than Oikawa on his best days. They just laugh it off and suddenly they’re in front of a big house a bit out the center of the city. From that point they can’t see the sea anymore.

“Wow, this Kuroo guy is rich.” Tendou says looking up at the huge beige house in front of them. Kageyama clears his voice before looking for some kind of ring bell. He pushes the small iron botton and after a few seconds Kuroo’s electric voice reaches him.

“Yo guys! Come on in.” the long iron gate opens up and they go in. As soon as they glance at the inside they realize that it is a villa. There’s a huge garden, at the end of it there is also a small fountain. 

“This is insane.” Hoshiumi whispers.

“Guys! This way!” Kuroo appears from a corner of the garden and he’s weaving at them. They walk towards him just to reach another big space with two volleyball courts. 

“Is this all yours?” Kageyama can’t stop himself from asking when they’re close enough. Kuroo grins widely.

“Oh no. I’m the guardian of this house while the owners are on holidays.” And that’s even weirder but somehow credible.

“And they let you use it?” Hoshiumi asks looking around. Kuroo shrugs.

“No but they won’t find out.” Kageyama hasn’t even the time to elaborate that Hinata’s voice calls him from behind.

“Kageyama!” he says loudly before coming near him. Tobio sees he wants to go in for a kiss but they haven’t discussed what to do with their friends around so he simply smiles at him.

“Ehy.” he says staring intensely into his eyes.

“You must be Hinata!” Tendou interrupts them to shake his hand. “I’m Satori Tendou, Kageyama’s friend.” Hinata shakes his hand with a wide grin. The redhead looks to all his other friends and lingers on Hoshiumi. There’s an exchange of looks before Hinata introduces himself to Korai.

“How tall are you?” Hoshiumi asks and Kageyama has rarely seen Hoshiumi that invested in someone so suddenly. He’s almost jealous. 

“1.72 cm. You?” Hinata says and now he’s completely ignoring Kageyama.

“1.74 cm.” Hoshiumi grins widely. Kageyama is about to stop that, he’s usually not overprotective with his partners but he doesn’t want Hinata to be hurt. He looks at the redhead to check if he’s ok but instead of an offended face he sees Hinata wearing a competitive smile. And that is enough to calm down Kageyama, how could he even doubt Hinata’s attitude towards a new rival? They’re the same after all. His lips crack in a small smile before patting his head.

“Let’s go play, dumbass.” he says walking off. Hinata follows him with an annoyed look. 

“Don’t call me that, Bakageyama.” He hears his friends snort but he just shakes it off. He's just happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panzerotti = https://www.cucchiaio.it/ricetta/panzerotti-fritti/  
> Arancini = https://www.tavolartegusto.it/ricetta/arancini-di-riso-ricetta-originale/  
> Parmigiana = https://blog.giallozafferano.it/lebistro/parmigiana-di-melanzane-ricetta-tradizionale/  
> Yaku's focaccia = https://blog.giallozafferano.it/ricetteditina/focaccia-veloce-con-pomodorini/  
> Kageyama's focaccia = https://www.soniaperonaci.it/focaccia-patate-e-rosmarino/


	8. The bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys!  
> I guess this is how frequently I'll update so yeah. I'm about to start my classes again and I won't have too much time to write again but I'll try my best!  
> We are close to the THING and I'm really excited to write the next chapters!! Btw, I think this fic will last four/five more chapters. Not sure yet.  
> Enough blabbing. Enjoy!  
> Road_sama

They start playing right away. They establish every set will last shorter so that everybody can play against everybody. While two teams are busy on court the others can watch closely the matches and Kageyama is so hungry for that, he could just watch all night. Except Kuroo and Lev, there are also other exceptional players. He meets Bokuto and Akaashi, Asahi and Nishinoya and Tanaka and Taketora. They all seem really different people and still there’s a deep understanding and balance within their teams. He can see Hinata’s excitement too. As soon as the matches started he fell silent and it is clear how focused he is. His eyes follow every move and sometimes he tries to do the same with his body. He pays special attention to Hoshiumi. Apparently the other guy has become his first great rival: after all their height and role is almost the same. Just looking at Hinata watching the teams could be enough to learn what a good player should do. Kageyama can’t deny every instant he spends with Hinata makes him respect him more and more. 

Their first match is against Asahi and Nishinoya. The other guys kind of complete each other. Nishinoya is an incredible receiver while Asahi has an exceptional strength. They struggle a bit in receiving his balls and in going through their defence. Nishinoya looks like a guardian that protects the court. The set is about to end and they are losing by two points and they haven’t tried their quick attack yet. Kageyama really wants to do it but they need to win and he’s not sure they will manage to be successful. Asahi does a jumping serve and Hinata receives it a bit off balance, Kageyama sees the ball coming to him and decides to set an easy one to Hinata since he wasn’t steady. Suddenly he sees Hianata’s running forward and approaching a jump and just like the first match they played together he hears him calling. He wants to try the quick and his presence is so dominant he  _ can’t _ refuse. He sets the quick on his right and it’s a bit short but Hinata manages to hit it. It’s not as fast as intended and Nishinoya receives it.

“Damn it.” Kageyama hisses through his teeth. Asahi sets the ball but the set is too predictable and when Nishinoya tries to hit Kageyama blocks it. Now they’re just one point apart but it’s frustrating how their quick isn’t working. Hinata tries to go for a high five and Kageyama responds disappointed.

The match ends with Nishinoya and Asahi winning by one point and that is another loss to add to their list.

“Ehy guys, thank you for the game.” Nishinoya comes to them at the end to shake their hands.

“It was really fun.” Hinata says brightly at the other guy.

“You were really good. That quick at the end was really something.” the short guy adds and he is genuinely impressed.

“It’s still a working progress though.” Hinata admits glancing at Kageyama.

“Well good luck with that then. Hope we’ll play again in the tournament.” Nishinoya says cheerfully before leaving for their next match.

Kageyama can clearly see Hinata’s worried gaze on him but he ignores it and gets ready for their next match. Their opponents are Lev and Kuroo and Kageyama already knows it’s going to be a very different game. They’re taller and more experienced than anyone there. They try again with their quick but they don't manage to adjust their timing and they lose the ball. Hinata is blocked by Kuroo more than it should be and Kageyama feels all the pressure from that. It’s the setter job to find the breach for the spikers and he is failing. They lose by six points. After that Kuroo calls for a break and Kageyama just storms inside the villa without saying a word. He looks for the bathroom and washes his face. He just needs some time alone. Tobio knows that the beach volley thing wasn’t going to be easy, he knows people that after five year of training are still struggling with some things. But he can’t throw away that stress of not doing enough, of dragging down Hinata. He sighs loudly, watching his reflection on the mirror. His face is a bit redder and he looks a bit tired. He looks down again at the sink and a few droplets of water falls down from the hair on his forehead.

“Here you are.” he hears Hinata’s voice behind him and he is not ready to turn to actually face him. He hears footsteps and then a hand on his naked forearm.

“You kinda run away from everybody else, what’s up?” the redhead asks and Kageyama stays quiet for a bit.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, biting his lower lip. “For my tosses. They keep getting caught every time we try the quick.” As soon as he stops talking he feels Hinata’s hands pulling his shirt so that he is forced to lock eyes with him. His brown eyes are burning with anger and his whole features are scowling.

“Don’t apologize like everything it’s on you.” he yells in his face and that actually throws Kageyama off guard. “Are you giving up?” Tobio frowns his eyebrows.

“Me? Giving up? On volleyball?” he barks and if Hinata didn’t have that pretty face he would have punched him. The redhead pushes him against the wall and Kageyama has to say he’s stronger than he looks.

“Then we keep trying, you stupid dumbass!” he shouts on his face before letting him go. 

They keep glowering at each other a few inches apart and Kageyama swears all that anger towards his stupid reasoning has swept away the anger towards his powerlessness.

“Then we are not doing the quick in matches anymore.” he states solemnly.

“What?” Hinata asks incredulously.

“Until I’m not sure I can give you the best toss we won’t do the quick.” he says determined. “I don’t want to apologize for my tosses anymore.”

The redhead looks at him for a bit more. His lips are sealed together and he has a very serious expression on his face.

“Fine.” he says and turns. “Let’s go, Kuroo brought pizza.” 

“Beach volley is amazing!” Hoshiumi utters once they sit down to eat. On his left there’s Sakusa and Ushijima while on his right there’s Korai and they are chatting about how great Kuroo is and how powerful Bokuto straights are. On the other side, Kageyama is still a bit shaken for what happened in the bathroom and what’s worse is that Hinata is talking and laughing with his friends. And he never looked at him once. He is mad at himself to let his ego get in the way. He is even more upset that Hinata saw this ugly part of him. He’s not exactly the type that throws himself in new stuff and he is not satisfied with imperfection either. He wants to nail it and because of that tends to overthink everything. The only thing he didn’t think about too much are his feelings for Hinata. He didn’t doubt them once.

“Earth calls Kageyama!” Tendou calls. Tobio turns to look at him. 

“What’s up with you? You’ve eaten just two slices of pizza. I’m worried.” Hoshiumi says and apparently getting people worried is something he can do great recently. He has barely touched his pizza.

“I’m ok.” he states, clenching his jaw. Ushijima looks at him with a weird look.

“The ginger is good.” he says out of the blue and he is so absurdly honest Kageyama wants to pat his shoulder.

“And his reflexes are crazy.” Sakusa follows with his unreadable expression.

“He seems just as demanding as you, King.” Tendou smirks.

“Looks like he’ll keep you busy.” Hoshiumi adds chewing his pizza.

“Right.” he says and his eyes go to Hinata’s figure. He can’t let go of someone like him.

They spend a bit more time eating and then they keep practicing for a little more. This time they face Ushijima and Tendou and it’s crazy how they are able to be that good even if it’s their first time playing on sand. Kageyama feels the thrills of a good competition going through his whole body and he can feel Hinata is feeling the same way. Until he won’t be able to polish their quick he decides to let Hinata lead the game. He’s the most experienced player between them and is able to do almost every role. On the other hand, he is getting better with his receives and serves and at the end they manage to win by three points. It’s their first win and it’s against two players that have just started playing beach volley. But they needed that break. He high fives a sweated Hinata and he’s finally smiling full teeth.

“Let’s win the next one too.” Kageyama says and Shoyo’s eyes lighten for a moment.

“Sure!” the redhead yells excited.

Unfortunately, they are not so lucky. Their next and final opponents are Bokuto and Akaashi and they are  _ insane _ . Akaashi is a really calculative setter, it’s even more stunning than Kenma while Bokuto is a human cannon. No matter how they try to block him, he still manages to go through. After a very harsh match they end up defeated by four points. It’s not that much but it’s enough to make Kageyama annoyed again. He knows that he has just started playing beach volley but the tournament starts tomorrow morning and they don’t have enough time to get perfection. And he wants to win. So bad.

“You guys are good!” Bokuto says once the match is over. They’re drinking from their water bottles, still trying to catch their breaths.

“I thought Miya was your partner.” Akaashi says to Hinata right after. The redhead nods.

“Yeah, I usually play with him but this year he is busy with work. And Kageyama offered so.” Hinata clarifies giving Kageyama a brief glance.

“For how long have you been playing together then?” the taller guy asks with a big smile patting hardly Kageyama's back. He’s a bit annoyed at how much those people tend to touch him.

“A week, I guess?” the setter says thinking a bit more about it.

“What? It’s insane!” Bokuto shouts, impressed. Hinata and Kageyama look at him confused before looking at each other to confirm their confusion. 

“I mean, by the way you play, it looks like you have been playing together for at least a year.” Keiji explains and he is a bit shocked too. Tobio actually thought the same the first time they played together but now things are going on so naturally he isn’t paying attention to that anymore.

“You guys are crazy!” Bokuto shouts out again, taking Hinata by his shoulders like he is some kind of human stuffed animal. Kageyama looks at him a bit bothered, he is still not used to people grabbing Hinata whenever they want.

“I saw you guys trying a crazy quick before. If you manage to control it you’ll become really tough opponents.” the black haired guy admits and Tobio flenches.

“My toss is still a bit off.” he murmurs. They fall silent for a bit and he can feel the other setter’s gaze on him.

“Have you tried to picture in your mind where the hitter will be in each position? I think you just tend to rely too much on your eyes and beach volley is mostly on every other sense.” Akaashi says objectively. Kageyama actually stops and thinks about it. Maybe he is a bit too used to indoor volleyball where senses are useful but not in a dominant way. Maybe he is lacking that perception. He has never thought his vision could get in his way.

“I’ll try. Thank you Akaashi.” He says with a small bow. 

He wants to try it right now so he goes to Kuroo to ask if he can use the court a bit more. The black haired guy nods with a small grin and gives him a ball. He grabs some empty bottles and he places them on the ground, then he starts trying to adjust his sets. He is so focused he doesn’t even notice people leaving. Maybe at some point he has heard Hoshiumi letting him know they’re heading back to their apartment but he doesn’t stop. Some tosses actually work and that gives him some hope. He just needs a bit more training but he feels he’s close.

“Ehy tiger.” Kuroo calls him at some point. “It’s pointless to drain yourself the night before the tournament.” he says snatching the ball from his hands. Kageyama feels his muscles pulling and he’s sweating heavily.

“You look like a stray dog.” Kuroo snorts. “Just use the shower and then go home.” he walks to another court where somebody is still playing too. “You too Hinata.” Kageyama turns to see the redhead practicing his spikes.

“Just a little more!” he whines but Kuroo shuts down the lights on the side of the courts.

“Go get a shower. You stink.” And with that he leaves them behind. Tobio looks at the other guy’s shape a bit more. His cheeks are red and he’s sweating just like him, even his hair looks wet. His chest is going up and down quickly, he must have been practicing hard too.

“Race to the showers?” Kageyama prompts. Hinata looks at him for a while. Then his lips curve into a smirk and he starts running surpassing Tobio.

“That’s not fair!” he yells behind the redhead.

They reach the bathroom almost crashing into the shower’s windows and they clearly hear Kuroo behind them shouting: “You’ll pay for whatever you break!”

“You go first.” Kageyama says, still trying to breathe normally. There’s just one shower so they need to take turns. He tries to go out from the bathroom but Hinata’s hand grabs his wrists to stop him. Kageyama is pulled around and then pushed against the wall. Hinata quickly locks the doors and before Tobio even realizes, the other guy is kissing him. It’s an urgent kiss and even more voracious than the ones they gave each other before. He feels his head spinning and he places his hand on Hinata’s shoulders to cling to something. They’re all sweaty and they really need to shower but he can’t control himself or Hinata anymore. The redhead breaks the kiss and he checks on him. Kageyama can’t even express his confused thoughts that Hinata’s hands slip beneath his shirt. He feels his warm hands touching eagerly his abs and torso like all that belongs to him. His hands then go down to his shorts and Kageyama is really not mentally strong enough to stop him. 

“Wh-” Hinata falls on his knees, his fingers are stretching the edge of his boxers and then he looks up at Kageyama. He’s asking a silent question, a permission he wants and Tobio can clearly see his intentions. He really wants to take a step back, to realize they are in someone else’s house and that tomorrow morning they have a tournament but Hinata’s brown eyes are so convincing he just can’t say no. He gulps and slowly nods and that is what it takes for the redhead to pull down his shorts and boxers at the same time. Shoyo wets his right hand before taking him in his fist and pumps him a few times. Kageyama feels himself hardening. His hand is just so warm and experienced he could come right in that moment. But quickly his fingers are replaced by Hinata’s mouth. And that starts a whole new level. The redhead slowly takes the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking bashfully. Kageyama manages to hold back a small moan but seeing his red lips surrounding his dick makes him wish to take Hinata right there on that floor. Hinata slips his tongue upward just to tease him more. He gazes at Kageyama with a small grin on his face. That little brat.

“Hinata.” He hisses while his hand grabs his wild hair. That is enough for Hinata to take him completely in his mouth. Kageyama lets out a short groan and he feels the other guy chuckle around him. Tobio pulls his hair hard and shoves his dick deep into Hinata's throat. He sees him squeezing his eyes and a little tear appears at the corner of one of them. The redhead pushes Kageyama’s hips back against the wall again before sucking hard his cock. The setter drops back his head and he almost hits the wall but right now he can’t think anymore. As Hinata sucks him in and out, the bursts of pleasure become so intense he feels his body shaking. He bites down his lower lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly. The redhead’s mouth feels so good he could just fuck that for the rest of his days. His grasp on Hinata’s hair gets stronger and he is so lost that his hips start to move out of sync. He looks down to see Shoyo looking intensly at him and  _ god _ if he wants to fuck him hard. All his good intentions about restraining himself until the end of the tournament are now falling down one by one.

“H-Hinata I’m close.” He manages to breathe out. The other guy keeps his eyes locked on him while he speeds up his movements. Then he sees a white flash right before coming into Hinata's mouth. He lets out a long and low groan before shutting his eyes. 

As soon as he opens his eyes, his view clears again and Shoyo is already up on his feet. He has this smug expression that Tobio wants to kiss out of his face. Just like he has read his mind he kisses him deeply. It’s not a very long kiss but he can taste himself through Hinata and that is driving him crazy. He grabs Hinata's hips to push him closer and he is so desperate for more he is going to take everything that night. But the shorter guy breaks the kiss again and frees himself from his grasp. 

“Such a mess, Kageyama-kun.” he spits out with a sly smile before opening the door and going out, leaving an half naked Kageyama in his post orgasm phase completely speechless. After a moment he feels his cheeks blush.

“Damn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we all dreamt about Hinata's mouth, huh.


	9. The tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!!  
> I'm super late I KNOW and I'm sorry but I've started classes again and it has been tough weeks.   
> I didn't want this chapter to end like this and I know I've said this for at least two chapters but yeah. Everything is a mess.  
> Hope you like it anyway!!  
> Road_sama

Kageyama is sure he is feeling too much lately. Well, he is not the kind of guy that doesn’t  _ feel _ stuff, he just tends to avoid super emotional situations. It’s not like he doesn’t like to feel, simply he doesn’t know how to handle it. And what’s happening with Hinata and beach volley is really testing his limit.

Hinata has fucking sucked his cock in the middle of some stranger’s bathroom while a few hours before they were kind of arguing about their new quick. On top of that, he is still very frustrated because they keep losing matches. But he is super confused. And maybe a little too aroused. Still he can’t understand what Hinata is thinking and what all those agglomerated feelings mean.

“Argh!” he groans taking his head in his hands. What’s wrong with him? He flips in his bed. He has a tournament tomorrow, he needs to be rested and focused but all he can think about are Hinata’s lips around his dick. Fuck it. That is why he didn’t want to do anything with the redhead before the tournament. He stares up at the dark ceiling. It’s like he is being dragged by his feelings and it’s too late to stop. Hinata is simply such a bright source of energy that lures everything to him. And right now, Kageyama feels like he is no longer in control, nor over his body nor over his head. Which is bad because he is usually the bossy type but in that case he is not.

He sighs loudly, closing his eyes. 

Maybe he should just let himself go and hope he won’t get too burned.

The sun is already up in the sky when he leaves the apartment with the others. They all have matches in the morning but against different teams. Kageyama hasn’t slept well but can feel his muscles already shaking with excitement. 

“You look like a 5-year old kid in front of his favorite ice cream.” Tendou points out while they’re walking. Kageyama is not sure whether he is talking to him or to Hoshiumi. Usually they both share this excited expression before a match and in that moment the shorter guy is kind of releasing an electric vibe.

“Shut up. You all need to win so I can smash your asses in a real match!” Korai blurts out with a grin. And that’s what Kageyama has been thinking for days.

“Don’t get too cocky, beach volley is not that easy.” Tobio says, smirking. Ushijima nods slowly.

“Plus, if there’s someone who’ll win...” Wakatoshi says, giving a cold glare towards his friends. Sakusa shrugs and Kageyama is sure the guy will say something to that because they have been rivals since middle school.

“Yesterday night your attacks were sloppy though.” The black-haired guy says to him. Now, the tension is so high they could just stop there and start their own match. 

“Come on guys, let’s have fun!” Satori says with a wide smile. “Let’s take this as a chance to bond. After all, it’s been years since we last played against each other.” And that is true since they have been in the same team for two years. 

By the time they reach the beach a few teams are already there. They will use both courts near the sea and they’ll have one match per day only during week-ends, for a total of five matches. He’s looking around when he spots a short redhead who’s talking with some other guys. He starts walking towards him but he stops midway. What should he say to him? How should he greet him? After what happened the night before he is not so sure anymore. Maybe he should act like nothing changed, or maybe he should just give Hinata a kiss there in front of everybody and don’t give a fuck. He frowns his eyebrows, why all that  _ needs _ to be that difficult?

“Are you not going to your partner?” Hoshiumi says, pulling his back forward. Kageyama makes a small jump.

“Who said he is my partner?” He squeaks and each one of his friends are around him with that smug expression on their face just to annoy him.

“He is your teammate, isn’t he?” Tendou speaks up and Kageyama opens his eyes widely. 

He meant teammate. Right.

"Right." He gulps and nods slowly before going ahead.

“Ehy dumbass.” He starts once he is close enough to Hinata. The redhead turns to him with a half-smile.

“Rude.” He says and leans to leave a quick kiss on Kageyama’s lips. That kind of makes Tobio’s brain black-out. “Good morning.”

He hears Tendou cough, followed by a flat “oh my God they kissed” of Hoshiumi. Hinata probably hears them so he steps back with an embarrassed look on his face. It was probably an instinctive action and nothing more but it was enough to clear things out for everybody.

“Good morning.” Kageyama mutters at some point. “They are?” he asks, glancing at the other two guys who watched the whole scene with half departed lips. Hinata turns suddenly like he has just fallen out of trance.

“Ah! T-They are Terushima and Kazuma. They work with me and they’ll be Kuroo and Lev’s first opponents.” He stutters. Kageyama nods a greet before introducing himself and his friends behind him.

"Nice to meet you." Tobio says, still a bit shaken. 

"So you're Hinata's new partner, right?" Terushima asks and he is not implying anything but it's clear what everyone is really thinking.

He nods slowly. "And I'll do my best to win." 

They both chuckle. "Right." Kazuma says.

“Well, we should probably go now. Good luck guys!” Terushima adds with a small grin on his face before walking away. They say their goodbyes and then Hinata turns towards him with a black t-shirt in his hand.

“They made t-shirts for each team and we got the black one.” He says and he seems still a bit embarrassed. Kageyama takes it, black is cool though.

“They made t-shirts? Really? Dope!” Tendou blurts out excited. “We should get ours then!”

“See you later love birds.” Sakusa mutters as they leave. Kageyama blushes and Hinata does too.

“Don’t mind them. They like to say stupid things.” Tobio apologizes, still unable to look Hinata in the eyes. The spiker shrugs.

“They are just like Tsumu.” The redhead conveys shrugging. The setter looks at him for a moment, his bare arms, his face half covered by his cap, his messy orange hair. He feels his lips curving into a small smile. He is happy. He is happy about having the chance to stand on the court with him. He’s happy because they found each other.

“What’s with that scary look on your face?” Hinata says, frowning his eyebrows. “Wanna fight?”

Kageyama doesn’t even care to answer, instead he unfolds his black t-shirt. It’s a bit too tight for his body but it’ll still fit. There’s a huge writing on the front and the only thing Kageyama can understand are the dates of that tournament. 

“We should style them, right?” Hinata states looking at his own shirt. And he actually rips up the sleeves.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama looks at him shocked.

“It’s cooler like this.” he says excitedly before taking off his own shirt to wear the tournament’s one. It’s a bit large for him but without sleeves it’s cooler indeed. Tobio decides to do the same with his shirt and when he wears it, he has to admit it’s better. The redhead is looking at him with big eyes. How will they be able to stay away from each other when they have these hungry stares?

"If it's not Tobio-chan and Sho-chan!" Oikawa's voice behind them makes him turn, shaking them off their little bubble.

“Hi, Kageyama, it’s been a while.” Iwaizumi says with half a smile. 

“‘Morning!” he says politely to the spiker. When he was a kid he really helped him out a lot. They already wear their team’s t-shirt and it’s of a light blue.

“Why are you so formal just with Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whines, not really that offended.

“Because he is a serious guy.” He states gaining a nod from Iwaizumi and a chuckle from Hinata. Tooru frowns his eyebrows in annoyance.

“Sometimes I just wanna hit you.” he hisses.

“Same here!” Hinata adds and Kageyama turns to look at him.

“I bet I’d win if we had a fight.” the setter says and he is being honest. Hinata might be sturdy but he is not that massive.

“Let’s try then.” the redhead says committed.

They hear Oikawa sighing loudly. “My God, you do really share a single brain cell.”

They are smiling at them like they know what their real relationship is and that gives Kageyama chills. His seniors had always been very perceptive.

“It was good to see you guys.” Iwaizumi says and his smile is kind of soft. “You both look happy.” Kageyama feels himself blush and he is sure Hinata is doing the same.

“See you in a match then. I’m looking forward to play against you crazy fleas.” Oikawa says with a smug expression. And with that they leave. Kageyama looks at Hinata and he's redder than usual. Are they that obvious?

They start warming up all together on the beach. Ushijima and Tendou have violet shirts, Hoshiumi and Sakusa have white shirts, Bokuto and Akaashi get the yellow one and Kuroo and Lev have the light red one. 

“Who are your first opponents?” Hoshiumi asks Kageyama once they are all together again. They will be the second team who’ll be playing. 

“They are two solid dudes who took part last year too.” Hinata answers first fortunately because he had no idea.

“Are they strong?” Kageyama asks. Hinata gives him a smirk.

“Their blocks are insane.” And that is what it takes for Tobio to really get his mind on the game.

They go on with their exercises pre-game as they chat a bit more. Bokuto and Hinata even get closer to Sakusa to study his jointed wrists. 

“I could watch this all day.” Bokuto whispers at some point, gaining a glare from Sakusa. Kageyama likes the way they’re becoming friends, it’s really cool Hinata’s and his friends are getting along. If Sakusa's glare could be called "getting along" though.

Yaku and Kenma are the first team in the tournament and they ended up against Asahi and Noya, while on the other court there are Tanaka and Taketora against Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, a guy that works with Hinata. They will be the next and Kageyama is actually dying to play in an “official game”. Hinata is bouncing with excitement too. Tobio starts observing their moves closely: he has seen a lot of games and still there are so many things he needs to learn. He needs to pay more attention to his surroundings, from the sun to the wind.

“Ah, I almost forgot.” The redhead says at some point when the matches are about to end. He opens up his backpack to take out a small box. “Here. These are for you.”

Kageyama looks at him in the eyes for a brief moment before shifting his attention to the thing Hinata is holding. He’s not sure what he is looking at. He takes the box in his hands and when he opens it, he sees a pair of professional sunglasses often used by beach volley players. They are the same shape of Hinata’s but the lenses are of a dark blue. Tobio actually doesn’t know what to say.

“I thought that you’ll need this to fight better on court.” he says and his cheeks are a bit more reddish. Kageyama is speechless. It's not like he has never received a gift by someone before and that is not even a super elaborated one, still his chest feels so tight like his heart is about to burst. It's just different from everything else.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Tobio blurts out and it came out so naturally he didn't even properly formulate the thought in his mind. Normally people would have answered 'thank you' but no, what a mainstream thing to say.

The confusion is clear on Shoyo's face and now he is the speechless one. The setter curses at himself. Why does he need to be always that awkward? 

"Agh-I-I'm sorry," he clears his voice "I didn't mea-"

"I was wondering how long you'd take to ask it." The redhead says getting a bit closer. "I'll be your boyfriend if you'll mine first." He keeps going grinning like an idiot. And of course they'd put even that into a race between each other. 

Kageyama feels himself smiling a bit. He takes Hinata's hips in his hands to push him closer.

"Sure." He whispers before leaving a small kiss on the shorter guy's lips. Hinata hums happily. 

"Ehy love birds, it's almost your turn." They jump out of their skin when they hear Kuroo's voice beside them. Hinata clears his voice while Kageyama avoids Kuroo's stare. They were so caught up in the moment they totally forgot they are on a beach surrounded by people. He wonders who won’t know that they are together at that point.

"Y-Yeah, uhm- thanks." Tobio mumbles and he's sure the black haired guy is smirking widely.

Kageyama wears his new sunglasses and glances at Hinata. He's already ready to go. He’s there, beside him and that gives him a new determination. Volleyball is a team sport and he is used to the feeling of having to rely on each other. But with beachvolley it's different. There are just the two of them and where one ends the other starts. It's a whole new level of trust and bonding and it's so weird how Kageyama trusts Hinata. 

It's so weird it feels right.

They reach their court and their opponents are already there. They greet each other beneath the net by shaking hands. Hinata was right when he defined the other guys "solid". The right one has short white hair and a scary look on his face, but the scarier things are his cold stare and his huge shoulders. The other guy looks younger and more approachable: he has weird blonde hair and he looks like a character from angry birds.

"Hinata! It's been a while, huh?" This one says loudly.

"Kogane! I wanted to play against you and Aone so bad!" The redhead says with a wide smile. Then he goes for a small bow and Aone does the same.

"Me too." The blonde guy says. 

Their exchange stops there as it's time for them to start. They will be the first at serving and when the ball leaves Koganegawa's hands Tobio feels finally complete. It's starting a new game and there's nothing more exciting than staying on court the longest.

As expected they are tough. Their reading blocks are very accurate and often they both go for a block. The setter is good too but it's not as precise as Kageyama and what's even more important, he has Hinata. He just jumps everywhere to fool their opponents and his defence technique makes him look like some kind of ninja. It's not easy to go through them and Kageyama wants to try their quick as soon as possible and he knows Hinata wants too but it's still too soon for that. They need to fight with all they have. Some of Kageyama's serves end up being aces and Hinata manages to do some blocks out. 

The game ends with Kageyama and Hinata's winning. They manage to win 2-0 and that's a really good result. They needed that win after so many losses. Still they know they need to get better, they still have a long way to go. Hinata comes for a double high-five with a wide and tired smile and Kageyama hits his hands proudly. They didn't use the quick but they were really good anyway. They were on the same page. Then, they go thanking Aone and Koganegawa for the game.

"Next time we'll be the one winning." Koganegawa says and Aone nods. 

"We'll wait for that." Hinata adds with a competitive grin and that is exactly what Kageyama was thinking too.

They shake hands again before leaving the court for the next players. On the other court Akaashi and Bokuto are already playing and they are moving so smoothly that Kageyama can't help but admire them deeply. Also Hinata is looking at them with a focused stare. He is soaking wet and Tobio is too, it's almost 11 in the morning and the sun is starting to burn. As much as he wants to watch carefully the other players, he has to admit they need some fresh water. He leaves his new sunglasses and the tournament t-shirt in his backpack before glancing quickly at Hinata. The redhead seems to be reading his mind because he does the same. Kageyama starts running first to the sea and he hears Hinata shouting behind him: "it's not fair! You've started first!". And then he jumps into the water and everything falls silent for a moment. It's just a moment though, because Hinata jumps over him hitting his back hard.

"You're so dead!" He yells when he comes up to the surface. Shoyo breaks in a pure laugh and if Kageyama could choose a memory to remember forever it would be that one. A morning by the sea, a cool breeze on his salty skin, some people's chatter nearby, the joy of their first real win together, the tiredness of a week of training and Hinata's laugh in his ears.

It is just so perfectly ordinary, he can't help but think every summer should feel like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet I want to cry.


	10. The quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> First of all, I want to apologize. Yep, this chapter is going to be a mess (kind of) and that's what happens when I listen to Katy Perry when I write stuff. Blame her.  
> The juicy stuff will be next chapter by the way (and yeah I've already written some e.e)  
> This time I'm kinda on time and that's because I found a way to write while doing my online lessons #savage  
> Hope you'll like it!  
> Road_sama

They spend the rest of the morning watching other people’s matches. Hinata pays particular attention to Hoshiumi, he even wants to watch him from different angles while Kageyama looks closely at Akaashi's way of playing. There is so much going on, he is not quite sure how he should process all that information.

The tournament is officially over by 2pm in the afternoon. The winning teams are almost everybody they know, except for Asahi and Noya that were defeated by Yaku and Kenma and Tanaka and Taketora who lost to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They wait for a couple of more minutes to find out who they will play against and what is the schedule for tomorrow.

“What if we chill in our pool this afternoon?” Hoshiumi prompts drying his sweat off his face with a towel. Kageyama actually thinks it’s a good idea.

“Absolutely.” Tendou says sipping from his bottle of water.

“Hinata, do you want to come too?” he asks nonchalantly. The redhead smirks.

“I’d like to but I have work this afternoon.” he says with a hint of sadness. “But the others are going out for dinner tonight, if you want you guys can join us.”

“There will be Oikawa too?” Ushijima asks reluctantly. Hinata glances at him surprised.

“Yeah, I think so.” Wakatoshi grimaces. Kageyama knows he will probably stay at home because of that. He is about to say something but Tendou stops him.

“Of course we’ll come. What time?” he asks grinning widely. Kageyama looks at him confused, what kind of fucked up plan does he have in mind? Hoshiumi looks skeptical too but doesn’t say anything.

“8 pm, I think. But they will probably be late, so be there at 8:30 pm.” he says with a small smile. Tendou nods and both Ushijima and Sakusa shrug.

“We’ll see each other tonight then?” Hinata says turning towards him. Tobio pulls a crooked smile.

“Yep.” He says and leans to kiss him. The redhead is smiling under his lips.

“See ya.” he says before walking away. Kageyama follows his back until he disappears from his sight.

“Gross.” Sakusa spits out and Hoshiumi nods.

“Ah, stop it.” he groans in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

“It can’t be helped. It’s like seeing my sister kissing another guy.” Hoshiumi says. The staff of the tournament hangs up a small paper sheet with the schedule of tomorrow. Apparently, Hinata and him will be the last to play and they'll face Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. As fate couldn't be more asshole, Ushijima and Tendou will play against Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

"Ouch. It's gonna be a damn good match, huh?" The white haired guy says grimacing. Everybody is sharing Ushijima's pain. 

"We'll just need to win, am I right Wakatoshi?" Satori says with a grin and the wing spiker nods vehemently. 

"We'll win for sure."

Kageyama sleeps almost all day by the pool. A nice wind has raised and by the shadow of his sun umbrella there's the perfect temperature. It's Hoshiumi that wakes him up, splashing some water right into his face.

"Hoshiumi fuck you!" He barks but his voice is still low and sleepy. The shorter guy just laughs it off.

"It's time to go." Sakusa says, splashing him a bit more. Tobio growls, he was sleeping so well!

They head inside to have a shower and to dress up for the night and Kageyama decides to wear his skinny black jeans and a basic white t-shirt. He watches his reflection on the mirror and his body has become pretty tanned compared to his usual so pale skin. All that time spent playing beach volley has really marked his body, he can even see his muscles have grown a bit bigger. He shrugs, kind of impressed at himself before going out.

The others have booked a table at the restaurant where Tanaka and Nishinoya work as pizza makers. When they arrive everybody is already there, somebody is sitting at their table while somebody is standing outside chatting lively with a beer in their hands. The first one who approaches them is Bokuto.

“Ehy guys! Even if you’re just beginners, you were really good today!” He says so loudly Kageyama wonders where all that strength comes from.

“Thanks.” Hoshiumi says with a smirk. “Your straights were really impressive too.”

The taller guy erupts in an even louder (and how is that even possible) “Ehi, ehi, ehi!”

“I saw you’ll be playing against Hirugami and Gao, that’s gonna be tough.” he says and Hoshiumi is now very interested.

“How are they?” he asks and Bokuto answers him but Kageyama’s attention is stolen by a short redhead that walks into the restaurant. He walks in with a short blonde girl that looks really familiar to Kageyama. He walks to him and he greets him with a small smile. The girl opens his eyes widely, intimidated. 

“Kageyama!” The redhead says happily, kissing him lightly on the lips. “I want to introduce you to my roommate. She’s Yachi Hitouka.” 

“Nice to meet you.” she says quietly and she’s deeply blushed. Tobio looks carefully at her before introducing himself too.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio, his  _ boyfriend _ .” He states solemnly and with the corner of his eyes he sees the redhead smiling widely as soon as he hears the word ‘boyfriend’.

“I’ve heard about you.” she says shyly and Kageyama gives her a questioning look.

“Yes, Shoyo hasn’t stopped blabbing about you for at least two weeks.” she exposes Hinata. Tobio looks at him amused and he blushes deeply.

“E-Er, enough about that!” he blurts out and Yachi chuckles. “You’ll pay for this, you know?” he then adds quietly. She winks.

“I’ll go look for Shimizu.” She says. “See you later then!” And leave off.

“So,” Kageyama starts. “What were you saying about me?” He smirks, grabbing Hinata’s hips so he is forced to face him. Shoyo doesn’t meet his gaze immediately.

“Ugh.” he starts and he is already scarlet. “Maybe I said your ass was really impressive and-” he shifts his eyes on him. “And that I want to lose myself in your blue eyes.” 

Kageyama makes a crooked smile, while his heart gets warmer. He leans for a soft kiss and Hinata tangles his arms around his neck.

“What else?” Tobio asks eagerly. Hinata chuckles.

“If I say it here we’ll need a private room then.” he admits and a shiver goes down Kageyama’s spine. The sexual tension between them is getting worse day by day and soon enough his daily jerk off won’t be able to fix that anymore.

“Come on guys, we’re about to order.” Kuroo calls them inside and they drop the conversation but Kageyama is sure that after tomorrow's match every autocontrol left in him is going to be swept away.

The dinner goes smoothly except for Bokuto and Kuroo’s crazy stories about their hangovers. Kageyama also manages to talk with a lot of people and it’s cool to meet so many people that share his same passion. It’s just like every good player around his age has chosen Italy as their holiday destination. At some point of the night he looks for Oikawa but he can’t find him and when he looks at Ushijima’s place is empty too. What’s more weird is that Iwaizumi is talking with some other guy and Tendou is having a lively chat with Lev. He wonders if that’s all Tendou’s plan but he guesses he would have plenty of time to ask Ushijima. 

That night ends pretty soon as everybody is a bit tired and some of them have their match first thing in the morning. He says goodbye to Hinata and they head back to their apartment. Everybody is there except for Ushijima.

“Where is Ushijima?” Hoshiumi says out loud. Tendou grins.

“He’s probably still talking with Oikawa.”

“What?” Kageyama, Sakusa and Hoshiumi yell all together.

“Yep. I persuaded him to settle things. We’ll have all the juice by tomorrow.” He says before starting to hum a song. That gives him chills, Tendou can be so scary sometimes.

Kageyama wakes up that’s already morning. He has slept deeply all night and as soon as his head had touched his pillow everything went dark. He gets up with a long growl and reaches everybody else in the kitchen. He finds a sleepy Hoshiumi and Sakusa.

“Morning.” he murmurs. They answer him with the same tone.

“Where are Tendou and Ushijima?” he asks, grabbing his daily glass of milk. Sakusa shrugs and the shorter guy answers.

“They already headed to the beach. Yesterday night Ushijima came back really late.” And that is odd. Have Ushijima and Oikawa talked all night? 

“What the hell.” Kageyama spits out. Sakusa nods.

“That’s what I’m thinking too.” Korai says biting down his slice of bread and jam. “I hope they just talked, though. Otherwise it’s going to be a real mess.” And Kageyama couldn’t agree more. He knows both Ushijima and Iwaizumi well and he doesn’t want to see a fight between them. Especially if it’s for Oikawa. He sighs and starts to eat his breakfast. He’ll need a lot of energy for today’s match.

Thirty minutes later they are already out of their apartment. The sun is up an bright in the sky even if it’s just 10 am in the morning. He yawns loudly, they will be the last to play and he feels already the restless invade his body.

Even if a lot of teams were eliminated the day before, the beach is still crowded. They spot Ushijima as soon as they get closer to the courts and he looks a bit tired. Tendou beside him has his usual unreadable face which doesn’t help them. 

“Good morning guys.” Hoshiumi says once they reach them. They are still warming up for their match so they join them. Tendou cheerfully says hello while Ushijima barely speaks. An uncomfortable silence falls among them.

“So,” the white haired guy starts. “you want to tell us or do you want me to ask?” he says, watching carefully Ushijima as he starts stretching. Wakatoshi locks their eyes and it’s clear his conflict. Kageyama wonders what has happened.

“Ok.” he sighs. “I talked with Oikawa yesterday.” He says and Kageyama thinks it is painful just to hear him talking about it.

“We talked for hours and he explained to me why he had left me and he said how he is happy with Iwaizumi now. And I-” he hesitates and decides to look away. “I told I’m still in love with him and I kissed him.”

Kageyama holds his breath, that’s bad. His friends are kind of shocked too: Hoshiumi looks really angry while Sakusa seems deeply uncomfortable. Wakatoshi keeps going and with every word he says everything starts getting worse.

“Then we kind of had sex.” A dense silence falls among them and it's clear that everybody is processing what they've just heard. At some point, Sakusa stands up suddenly and glares at Ushijima. His eyes are resentful and somehow hurt. Then just leaves. Kageyama doesn’t really get why he’s reacted so drastically. Hoshiumi takes his head in his hands.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” he hisses and his voice is vibrating with anger. Ushijima stays silent. 

“You had sex with your ex which he is with somebody else! What the fuck, Wakatoshi!” he yells maybe a bit too loud because somebody turns to look at them. He stands up.

“And you’ve told all that crap in front of Sakusa.” He tries to get closer to Ushijima but Tendou steps between them.

“Hoshiumi. Calm down.” He says coldly.

“ _ You _ asked me to talk.” Ushijima points out. “And Oikawa told me it was a mistake and that it was the last time.” he tries to defend himself but it’s just a pathetic attempt. Korai steps back exhaling loudly some air from his nose.

“Tch.” He says before turning and going away. Kageyama understood fifty percent of what had just happened and he is not sure how he should react. What he is sure about is that there will be a bad atmosphere all around their apartment from now on. And of course Tendou will take Ushijima's side while Hoshiumi and Sakusa will be on their own. He'll be right in the middle of it. Great.

“Ehi Kageyama!” Hinata’s cheerful voice breaks the silence they have just fallen in. “Good morning guys! Where are Hoshiumi and Sakusa?” he asks obliviously.

Wakatoshi sighs loudly before getting up and leaving with Tendou. Hinata turns towards him confused.

“Did I say something wrong?” He asks, concerned. Kageyama gives him half a smile before leaning for a kiss.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. They've just had a fight, I guess.” Hinata gives him a questioning look before starting his warming up but Kageyama thinks it's better not to let him know. They need to settle things up on their own.

The first match of the day is between Yaku and Kenma against Kuroo and Lev on one side and Oikawa and Iwaizumi against Ushijima and Sakusa on the other court. Kageyama is not quite sure which match he should watch. He is low-key afraid that Ushijima and Iwaizumi will fight badly, though he doesn’t know whether Oikawa had told Iwaizumi about last night or not. He shakes his head energetically. He needs to clear his mind, it’s no good to think about their shit before a match. 

Anyway, he tries to watch a little of both games and he has to say they are both very intense. On one hand, Ushijima and Tendou lack experience but manage to overcome it with power while Oikawa is so precise that hardly he doesn’t score. On the other side, Yaku and Kenma make the perfect defense while Kuroo and Lev make the perfect offense. 

The matches ended 3-1 for Oikawa and Iwaizumi and 4-2 for Kuroo and Lev. Kageyama is so amazed he can’t wait anymore for their own match. He looks for Ushijima and he sees him shaking his hands with Oikawa, he doesn’t miss the eloquent glance they share. Beside them, Iwaizumi’s features are unnaturally still. Kageyama sighs but he decides he will think about that later.

“Kenma, Yaku you were amazing!” Hinata says happily, taking him back to reality. Yaku smiles sadly.

“It was a rough match. They were really good.” He admits. Kenma shrugs.

“We’re going to take a shower now but we could go out tonight, I really need a few drinks.” He adds. Both Hinata and Kageyama nod.

“Well, then see you later.” He says.

“Good luck with your match Shoyo.” Kenma murmurs. Hinata smiles widely.

Kageyama looks at them as they fade away among the sun umbrellas. As soon as they’re gone Kuroo and Lev approach them.

“Yo, chibi-chan.” he smirks and he is covered in sweat. It must have been a really exhausting match. “Kags.” He adds with a move of his chin. Kageyama tries to not be bothered by that nickname.

“Say.” he starts. “Do you know those guys?” he says casually.

“Who? Kenma and Yaku?” he asks, a bit dazed.

“Yeah, the guys who we just played against.” Lev steps in between. Hinata looks between them and then something clicks in his mind (and yeah, even Kageyama can hear the sound of his brain).

“Yep!” he smirks. “I’ve known Kenma for ages and I met Yaku two years ago.” he says slyly. “We’ll probably meet at Akaashi’s bar tonight.” 

Kuroo puts on his usual grin. “Oh really? How wonderful.” he starts. “Then good luck with your game guys” he states before walking away. Hinata looks at them leaving.

“He is so shameless.” he chuckles and Kageyama decides to ruffle his hair because it has been too much time since he hasn’t paid attention to him.

“Come on. We need to end our warm up.” he says and Shoyo gives him a smirk.

“Don’t be jealous Kageyama.” he whispers loud enough that Kageyama can hear him. 

“Say it again!” He tries to kick him but the redhead slips away with a soft laugh. 

“You’re so dumbass then.” the setter says and Hinata sticks out his tongue.

Hoshiumi and Sakusa happen to play before them on their same court and they manage to win against their opponents by 3-1. It was a nice match but it was clear how both teams didn’t have a lot of experience. Once they’re out of the court Hoshiumi comes to them to give a high five.

“I want to play against you so you’d better win!” he says but Kageyama can tell his smile has a hint of sadness. Tobio gives him a small pat on his back.

“You can bet on it.” Hinata says and Kageyama nods too. Sakusa doesn’t say a word and they just walk away. They leave their stuff on one side of the field and Kageyama puts on his sunglasses.

Their opponents step inside the court a few moments later. There’s Tsukishima the tall and blonde guy with glasses who works at the bar and Yamaguchi, who’s a bit shorter and looks like a really kind guy. They shake their hands beneath the net.

“Your jumping skill won’t fool me, you know.” Tsukishima states smugly. What a douchebag. Kageyama finds that really annoying so before Hinata can say anything he answers.

“But I’m here by his side this time.” he says and he can feel Hinata’s stare on his skin. The taller guy looks at him unimpressed, just like he has just noticed his presence. 

“Should that make a difference?” he says before stepping back on his side of the court. 

“Tch.” Kageyama clenches his jaw. Hinata places his hand on his forearm.

“He just likes to tease people. Don’t mind him.” He says, giving him a reassuring smile.

Tobio tries to shake it off and takes a deep breath in, immediately the concentration falls into him. It’s the second round and it won’t be easy to pass. He’ll need all his strength.

The first at serve is Yamaguchi and he manages to score with a flowless float serve. It was damn good and it was an ace serve. He goes on with his second serve but this time Hinata manages to save it. Kageyama sees the ball coming into his hands, he feels the wind by his side and he knows they are both very focused. When he sees Hinata running up for their quick with the corner of his eyes he just knows that it’s time. They are ready, he is ready. The ball barely touches his fingers and he sets it picturing in his mind where Hinata’s body and hand will be. And when the redhead hits it the ball is so fast that Tsukishima didn’t even have the time to block it. Both their opponents don't move, petrified but that offence. A deep sense of achievement fills his whole body. 

They’ve just done it. And it felt ridiculously good.

He hears somebody shouting excited and somebody else claps their hands. 

“What-” he hears the blonde guy saying.

He looks at Hinata who is still looking at his right hand with a satisfied smile. Then their eyes meet and Hinata’s brown ones are fired up.

“Yes!” he shouts and Kageyama goes for a high five.

“It was amazing.” He says and his eyes are now shiny like he’s about to cry. “You are amazing.”

Kageyama’s heart misses a bit and he tries to reach for Hinata to touch him. He feels the urge to touch him, to connect with him because what he has just said made his feelings explode inside him, but the referee reminds them it’s their turn to serve. Kageyama walks to the end of their court and he feels so into the game he hits the ball almost like he would do indoors. Yamaguchi tries to connect but it’s off balance and the ball slides off their side of the court. They gain another point. He feels Hinata chomping at the bit. He feels the game flowing into his veins with his own blood. As the match goes on he realizes how talented their opponents are. Tsukishima by the end of the first set has almost managed to block their quick, his reading skill is really impressive, while Yamaguchi has adjusted to Kageyama’s strong serves and his sets are not bad at all. Their new quick and his serve is not their only weapon though. In fact, Hinata’s extraordinary speed and reflexes combined with Kageyama’s skill to read their opponents moves leads them to another 2-0 win. 

They rejoice happily.

“Whenever I hit that quick it feels so right!” Hinata shouts and Kageyama can’t deny it felt the same.

“Sorry for the wait.” he manages to say, trying to sound cool. The redhead embraces him like they are the only guys on the planet. Kageyama squeezes him too, though.

“Let’s win again next Friday, Kageyama!” he states and somehow he feels relieved by those words. They will keep playing. 

They will stay on court again. Side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UsHiJiMa wHaT hAvE yOu DoNe


	11. The fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guysss!  
> Here I am again and as I'm promising since chapter 8 at least, you'll see fireworks and explosions boom.  
> I think I'll end this fic soon but I'm not actually good with plans so just don't trust me.  
> I want to thank everybody who left kudos and commented so far, I'm really happy to read your thoughts!  
> Hope you'll like this lil chapter and se y'all soon!  
> Road_sama

“Have you seen who’ll be your next opponents?” Hoshiumi asks him with a smug expression while they are walking back to the apartment. They went for a swim into the sea with the others but then the sky had gotten a bit cloudy and windy so they decided to head back. It will probably rain soon and they will be spending the rest of the afternoon inside. Hinata has said to him he needed to go somewhere with Yachi but they will see each other that evening.

“I bet you’re shitting your pants because of it.” Kageyama replays with the same smug expression. The white haired guy snorts.

“Don’t get too cocky just because you won two matches.” he starts. “You guys won’t win against us.” he says and that gives Kageyama a thrill. Their next opponents will be Hoshiumi and Sakusa and it’s going to be insane. He has never fought against them in a match outside their practice game. Both Hoshiumi and him are grinning like two idiots, the only one who seems unbothered by that is Sakusa. And Kageyama notices right in that moment Ushijima and Tendou are nowhere to be found. He knows he shouldn’t bring them up but at the same time he wishes they could settle things.

As soon as they reach their apartment Sakusa says he’s going to shower first and disappears in the bathroom. Tobio sees Hoshiumi following Sakusa’s back with a worried look and when they’re alone he just sighs.

“Hoshiumi.” Kageyama decides this is his best chance to know what’s happening for real. “What was all that about?” he asks, referring to the scene of that morning. The white-haired guy looks at him with a mixture of disbelief and disappointment and Tobio starts to think it’s somehow his fault.

“Your reading skills as a setter are damn impressive, yet you are so oblivious about things that happen around you.” he says and he seems exasperated. “Sometimes, I wonder how you and Hinata managed to get together.”

“Stop it, it’s not my fault if I’m focused on volleyball most of the time.” he says frowning. Hoshiumi gives him a yeah-keep-telling-this-to-yourself look.

“Come on, just tell me.” Kageyama hisses a bit annoyed. It’s still a mystery for him why all his teammates treat him like he’s a 5 year old kid.

“Ok. Well,” Hoshiumi breaths out. “Sakusa has a crush on Ushijima since, like, forever and when Ushijima broke up with Oikawa, he even confessed to him.” He pauses.

“But Ushijima was (and is) still into Oikawa so he rejected him. Sakusa tried to get over it for the sake of the team but, you know, they’ve known each other for years and it’s not something so easy. Left aside if you keep seeing that person every day at practice.” 

Kageyama stops looking at the other guy to stare at a point in the wall. He takes some time to process all those new facts and well, he had missed pretty much everything. 

“This is fucked up.” he says in disbelief and by his voice it’s clear his shock. He was ignoring some important shit about his friends but now that he knows that, everything seems to be clearer, everything seems to click into his mind. Every strange attitude from Ushijima and every look towards him from Sakusa.

Damn. That’s even worse.

“Yeah.” Hoshiumi says, like Kageyama’s realization is written all over his face. “It’s a mess and we still have two weeks left here. Not to mention the whole volleyball season.”

Kageyama snarls. Why is everything so complicated?

At about 3 pm it starts raining and they open every window to let the cool air come into their apartment. There is not a sound that comes from outside except for the small drops of water that hit the ground. They'd got a massage from Tendou that said they weren’t coming home until dinner and it kind of relaxed Sakusa. After lunch they decided to watch a comedy movie they found on Netflix and even Sakusa seemed happier. They spent their late afternoon in their rooms, Sakusa listening to some music, Hoshiumi playing video games and Kageyama texting with Hinata.

Soon enough Tendou and Ushijima come back and they’ve brought some takeaway japanese food. They all sit at the same table and the air is so tense it seems as if it's hard even to breathe.

“You know, we should go out with Kageyama tonight.” Hoshiumi prompts, giving Kageyama a meaningful look.

“Yeah, you should tag along.” he says and he sounds a bit robotic but it’s enough for the others to consider that option.

“It sounds good.” Tendou says turning towards Ushijima. “What do you think?”

Ushijima looks for the first time at Sakusa. His features are hard, he is even more serious than Kageyama has ever seen him. He looks really sorry too.

“I don’t think I want to go out tonight.” he says and Tendou gasps softly.

“Right. If we change our mind we’ll come later.” Tendou says with a crooked smile. 

And that is enough for three of them to go out. There are still some clouds spread across the sky and the air is cooler than the night before. For that reason Kageyama chose to wear a black leather jacket over his dark blue t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. Hoshiumi is wearing a light green sweater while Sakusa went for a thin black jacket. He seems somehow relieved from Ushijima’s choice to stay at home, he needs some time for himself. To heal his wounds.

They’re almost there when he receives a message from Hinata that says he has just arrived and he will wait for him at the counter. The bar is really crowded and even if it’s 9 pm on a Sunday evening. The music is loud and people are dancing like the next morning is not Monday. They spot Bokuto chatting with Tanaka, Taketora and Lev while Asahi and Noya are already making out in a corner of the bar. Kageyama turns towards the counter and he finds Hinata talking with Tuskishima. Hoshiumi and Sakusa disappear somewhere into the crowd and it’s awkwardly odd how Sakusa is not complaining about all those people. 

He proceeds anyway to Hinata’s direction and when he is close enough he clearly hears them bickering.

“How does it feel to be beaten by me, huh?” The redhead says jokingly. The blonde guy pulls a smug grimace.

“It’s no big deal.” he says calmly while drying off a glass of beer. “After all, I was beaten by two volleyball beasts, so.” 

Hinata snorts. “Come on! Why don’t you ever get mad!”

Tsukishima fixes his glasses. “Because that annoys you.” Hinata growls and that’s the moment Kageyama decides to say hi.

“You trying to pick fights with people again?” he asks, placing a hand on Hinata’s back. The redhead turns towards him with wide eyes, maybe a little off guard, before letting his eyes linger on Kageyama’s figure. It’s just a brief moment though, because then he puts on an adorable pout.

“People always try to pick fights with me.” He says and lifts on his tiptoes to leave a light kiss on Kageyama’s lips.

“Oh my God. Gross.” Tsukishima blurts out, not looking that bothered.

“Today’s loss must hurt a lot.” Tobio smirks referring to his last comment. The bartender is about to answer, but Kuroo interrupts their exchange.

“Ehy, Tsukki, could you refill my glass?” he purrs almost cat-like.

“You know I’m not the only one working here, right? You could ask Daichi or Akaashi sometimes too.” he says annoyed but takes his glass to pour some beer in it.

“Guys.” Kuroo waves at them. “Do you want something to drink?”

“One Cosmopolitan for me.” Hinata says cheerfully. 

“Just a red beer for me.” Kageyama adds, shrugging. 

“You really like red stuff, don’t you Kageyama?” the black-haired guy jokes before turning towards Tsukishima and telling him their drinks. Tobio feels the tip of his ears getting warmer and his condition worsens when Hinata looks at him with a flirty grin that just says: “I’m your favorite red one though.”

“Hinata! Kageyama!” Yaku’s loud voice reaches their ears and Hinata turns towards him with a smile. Beside the short guy there is also a totally unphased Kenma.

“Ehy guys! Wanna join us?” Hinata says grabbing his drink from the counter. Kageyama doesn’t miss how quickly Kuroo turns towards them.

“You are the guy from this morning!” Yaku says pointing at Kuroo.

“You caught me.” he says. “I’m Testuro Kuroo.” he greets.

“I’m Morisuke Yaku and this is-” 

“I’m Kozume Kenma.” the dyed-blonde guy interrupts and this is the first time he has seen him so proactive. Kuroo stares at him for a long time with his usual sharp look, then, after what looks like ages he speaks.

“Nice to meet you.” Kenma is the first one to look away and shrug but as soon as he tries to walk away Lev appears from thin air blocking his path.

“You guys are drinking without me?” he asks and his eyes are glowing in the neon lights of the bar.

“Yes.” Kuroo nods. “You’re annoying.” He says with his usual grin while sipping down at his red wine. The tall guy lets out an offended snort and then his attention shifts towards the other two guys.

“Oh, you’re today’s opponents.” he blurts out before introducing himself.

“It looks like this bar is pretty crowded.” Kenma murmurs to Hinata which gives him an apologetic look.

“You guys were really good today! We should play against each other again.” Lev prompts with a wide smile. 

“You need to work on your recieves first. They were horrible.” Yaku chuckles and a small dimple appears on his left cheek. It’s very clear Lev’s shocked expression. Both Hinata and Kageyama snort slowly while Kuroo erupts in a fat laugh.

“Wha-what?” the middle blocker is still so incredulous he can’t even think about a proper answer. Yeah, that is absolutely a good way to bust somebody’s flirting attempts.

They talk a bit more and Kageyama starts thinking that among them there is a really good vibe, especially between Kuroo and Kenma that somehow seems to know each other. At some point they decide to sit at a small table and even Sakusa and Hoshiumi join them. 

“Ehi Sho I heard you managed to pass the second round.” Miya appears from apparently nowhere. Kageyama flinches, he doesn’t really like the kind of relationship he and Hinata have. 

“Tsumu!” Hinata says, grinning widely. “I’ve to say that thanks to you and your extra shift I got to play with a really incredible player.” Kageyama turns to look at his boyfriend and from that angle he can just see his nape. Miya smirks towards Tobio and his eyes are somehow gloomy. 

“Someday we’ll play against each other in a real match. I want to see this incredible player’s skill.” he says and for a moment his look is really intense. Then his features melts into a friendly smile. Hinata just laughs it off and makes some space for him to add a chair. He sits between Hinata and Sakusa. As soon as he sits down he starts chatting lively with Hoshiumi and Sakusa and they seem to get along well. Kyomi even chuckles a few times. He looks like he is doing better but probably it’s just the third drink that is lightening his thoughts. Kageyama lets his hand slide on Hinata’s thigh, the redhead gives him a brief glance before shifting his entire body against his own.

“What the hell do you want?” a yell erupts in the bar and it's high enough to stand above the music. They turn in sinc and they see Iwaizumi facing Ushijima in the middle of the dance floor, just a few inches that take them apart. Oikawa is beside them and Tendou is a little behind Wakatoshi. Kageyama stiffens and he feels Hoshiumi ready to bounce.

“It’s about me and Oikawa.” Ushijima says calmly but his features are so hard it seems as if he is about to snap. Iwaizumi clenches his fists before grabbing Ushijima’s collar.

“Iwa-chan, let’s just go away.” Oikawa tries to hold his arm but Iwaizumi shakes him off.

“Don’t call me that.” he glares at the brunet and that is getting serious. “Not after what you did with this asshole.” he turns towards the taller guy again.

“You are not gonna talk or go anywhere near him anymore.” Hajime barks and that is enough for Ushijima to free himself from his hold. He pushes him away and his gaze is hard on him.

“You can’t decide for him. He is able to understand and take action on his own.” The taller guy says coldly.

“He was not your property then and he is not now. Just fucking leave us alone.” Iwaizumi shouts and throws a punch right into Ushijima’s cheek. The taller guy falls back and, damn, that pounch really looked strong.

“Wakatoshi!” Tendou howls going down on his knees to check on him. Everything seems to get still and even the music has been stopped. A cold silence falls among the people in the bar while somebody starts to whisper who knows what. It’s just a moment though because Ushijima touches his bleeding mouth and with a glare he throws himself to Iwazumi punching him hard on his chin. 

“Hajime!” Oikawa cries out and probably it’s in that moment he realizes how powerless he really is.

Immediately both Kuroo and Hoshiumi stand up, from another side of the bar Bokuto and Daichi rush there to stop their fight. Bokuto grabs Iwaizumi preventing him from doing more while Kuroo and Daichi force Ushijima and Tendou out the bar. Hoshiumi storms out following the other guys. Kageyama sees Bokuto releasing Hajime who then tries to pull himself together. However his expression is painful just to look at. Oikawa tries to touch his forearm to comfort him but the black haired guy shakes him off.

"Sorry guys for that. It's all ok now, let's keep the party up." Akaashi says before turning the volume of the music up again. Hesitantly some people go to the dance floor and everyone seems to carry on their conversation nonchalantly.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa leave a few minutes later and soon after Hoshiumi and Kuroo come back inside.

"What happened?" Kageyama asks and he knows he is being unfair with Sakusa but they both need to know.

Korai drops himself into the chair and takes a long sip of his drink before speaking.

"Ushijima came here to talk to Oikawa again, according to him he was going to apologise for what he'd done yesterday. But Iwaizumi stepped between them, he was a bit drunk and overreacted." He says pressing his fingers on his temples. "Now, I don't want to know anything more about their shit. It's pretty fucked up and I'm not here to be their keeper, I'm here to relax."

The people around the table fall silent. And as long as Hoshiumi is right, they both know they can't just step out of this. 

"Ok, I'm leaving." Sakusa announces a few moments after that. Hoshiumi looks at him with wide eyes.

"Do you want me to-"

"I'm going with him." Miya says and that is so random even Hinata blinks a few times.

"Whatever." Kyomi answers, leaving them behind.

"Well, what a night." Lev states before shotting down his drink. "Who's up for another round?" Yaku snorts but nods lively.

Too much drama for that night.

At about 1 am everybody decides to go home. Yaku and Lev stay talking outside the bar for a bit more while Kenma and Kuroo had disappeared about an hour before. Hoshiumi went back at around 11 saying he needed to check on Sakusa. And that is the reason why Kageyama is walking beside Hinata and a comfortable silence has fallen between them. They're hands are linked together and sometimes their shoulders brush against each other's.

"I'm sorry about all that mess before." Hinata says casually. "I didn't know how things were between Oikawa and Ushijima."

Kageyama looks up at the cloudy sky and he sees the fading moon behind them. "They need to solve that on their own. There's not much we can do." He says and he knows that's the right thing to do. All they can give them is support but nothing more.

"Right." The redhead whispers. 

It takes them some more minutes to reach Hinata's apartment. The shorter guy stops in front of the front door with his back on Kageyama. He scratches his hair with the left hand before turning to face him.

"Uhm-." He starts. "You wanna come up?" He says and he is avoiding Kageyama's gaze. "Yachi is at some friend's party and won't be home soon so-"

"Ok." He interrupts him with a small grin on his face. Hinata seems to ponder that answer and then his eyes get even bigger. 

"Ok." He blurts out and his cheeks are more pinkish than usual.

They reach the first floor and Shoyo goes into the first apartment on the left. It's a small place that smells like home cooked meals and sweets. It is really nice, Kageyama thinks. They leave their jackets on the sofa and then they head to the kitchen.

“I’m kind of hungry.” Hinata says looking for something to eat. Kageyama sits on the table and watches his moves. He opens a cupboard and finds some chips on the higher shelf but he can’t reach them. He gets on his tiptoes and stretches his whole body up-right but there are still a few centimeters left. He feels the air so filled with anticipation and tension that he just can't stay still. Tobio knows that if Hinata jumps he will easily grab them but his body moves anyway. He stands up and stops right behind Hinata, he reaches effortlessly chips and brings them to Shoyo’s height. 

“I could’ve reached-" He protests while turning around. And now their chests are so close that if they inhale at the same time they touch. Kageyama's eyes look for Hinata's. They are sparkling under the light. Tobio places the chips on the shelf beside them before leaning his body towards Hinata's. Their hips collide and Shoyo is completely trapped between Kageyama and the countertop, he doesn't look intimidated at all though. Kageyama doesn’t realize he has gone for his lips until he is already kissing him. It starts slow but soon enough Hinata grabs his shoulders to deepen their kiss. Tobio opens his mouth to let his tongue in. Their breaths and tastes mix in a toxic blend that makes Kageyama forget how they even got there. He grabs Hinata’s hips and lifts him so he can sit on the countertop. He lets his fingers slide below Shoyo’s shirt and god knows how much he was yearning to touch him like that. He caresses his waist and then his prominent abs, until he reaches his nipples. As soon as he pinches them, Hinata shivers and that gives Kageyama more excitement than he thought it would. He traces small circles around them, sliding on the pink skin around it. The redhead moans softly in his mouth before pressing his legs around Kageyama’s hips, from that angle he can also feel his hardness beneath his jeans. It’s clear what he wants but he won’t give it to him yet. As soon as their kisses become sloppier, Tobio stops to take off Hinata’s shirt exposing his entire torso. His nipples are so bright and turgid that makes him want to eat them. He takes one between his fingers and the other in his mouth sucking hard on it.

“A-Aah-” Hinata lets out quietly. The setter let his tongue dance around him, sucking and leaving small bite marks wherever he can reach. Meanwhile he slides his hand down, to Hinata’s erection. He strokes it a few times through his shorts before unbuttoning them.

“Aah-, K-Kageyama, w-wait-” Tobio stops midway to look up at Hinata. He seems a bit lost in the moment and he is probably struggling to formulate a meaningful sentence. 

“Bedroom.” He blurts out after a while and the setter is kind of aroused by how he is melting in his hands. 

He doesn’t hesitate for a second and takes him in his arms and walks out of the kitchen.

“Kageyama! Put me down!” Shoyo whines, hitting Kageyama with his hands but Tobio just ignores him. He walks to an empty bedroom but he notices there is something off.

“Where are you going?” The redhead screams. “This is Yachi’s room dumbass!” Ah, that was what was off.

“Oh.” he says unimpressed before going out and entering the room on the other side of the hallway. He spots a volleyball on the nightstand and he knows it’s Hinata’s bedroom. He closes the door behind him and drops Hinata on the bed.

“My God, you’re like some stupid caveman-” Shoyo says and it seems like he wants to say something more but he loses the track of his thoughts when Kageyama takes off his shirt unveiling his bare torso.

“I just like to get what I want.” he states and he clearly sees the shiver that shakes the other guy’s shoulders. He puts a knee between Hinata’s legs and leans in for another kiss. He pushes Shoyo down against the sheets before breaking off the kiss again. Then, he gets back to what he was doing before and with a smooth movement he slips down Hinata’s shorts and underwear. His erection is almost completely up and pulsing, he can tell he’s already close. He takes it into his mouth and starts sucking slowly the tip, Hinata is on his elbows and is watching his every move. Tobio stares right into his eyes before taking his dick completely into his mouth.

“U-Ugh-hh-” Hinata lets out and his, tilting back his head. He sucks on his cock a bit more, rotating his tongue around it. He sees Hinata biting down his lip so he won't be too loud. And it’s in that moment that Kageyama decides to make him go crazy. He sucks hard one last time before opening his mouth and letting go of his erection. Shoyo opens up his eyes blurting out an unsatisfied pant.

“Where are lube and condoms?” the setter asks sitting down on the bed. The redhead takes some time to answer, he seems to be coming back from another world.

“T-The nightstand...d-drawer.” He whimpers and Kageyama actually grins at that. He didn’t think he had this power over him. He stretches his arms out to open the drawer beside the bed and takes out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Hinata follows his arms, maybe a little too expectantly. He comes back to his position between his legs and opens the bottle of lube to let some of it cover his fingers.

“K-Kageyama!” Hinata groans desperately. “Q-Quick.”

“How demanding you are.” he murmurs smugly, opening his legs wider so he could expose every inch of his raw skin. He leaves a few kisses on the inside of his thigh, sucking hard on small areas to impress some hickeys. 

“N-Nhg- you’re stubborn then.” the redhead adds trying to reach for his own erection. Kageyama slaps his hand pushing it away. Then he inserts a finger without warning. Hinata flinches and arches, leaning his head back, now forgetting his erection completely. Tobio moves it a bit and he flushes at how much his little hole is warm and spasming around his finger. He wanted to take his time but he’s not quite sure for how much more he will be able to endure it. When Hinata’s breath calmed down a bit he put in a second finger. Shoyo moans softly while his legs curl around Kageyama because of the mixture of pleasure and pain. He starts loosening his little mustles ring by widening his two fingers inside him. He then goes deeper, drilling and pressing his walls made of flesh, now looking for his prostate. He finds it out a few moments later and Hinata lets out a long groan and his body trembles with pleasure. Tobio looks up at him and he’s a total mess. His cheeks are completely red and his eyes are so liquid it looks like he is about to cry, he is biting down his index finger while his other hand is clenching the sheets beside his head. He is such a beautiful sight that Kageyama could just watch him falling apart all night.

He inserts a third finger because he doesn't want Hinata to get hurt, he cares about how what they’re doing would affect his body and his stamina.

“A-Ahh-” The redhead moans, closing his eyes. Tobio dive in again and takes his cock in his mouth. He starts sucking hard and fast coordinating with his hand’s movements. He feels Hinata’s thighs closing around his head while his noises become more and more loud and shattered. His flesh is tensing around his fingers whenever he touches that special spot inside him. 

“K-Ka-Ahh-geyama-ah-h...I’m-” he groans and his voice is shaking. He comes in his mouth right after and Kageyama swallows every drop before letting out his dick. In front of him, Hinata is still catching his breath, his mouth wide open and his eyes shut. Tobio is pretty satisfied with himself because he managed to do that. His chest is rising and falling rhythmically while his legs relaxs completely, there are still a few hickeys spread around his nipples. The setter stand up on his feet to take off his own pants and underwear, his dick is half hard but he wants to fuck Hinata really bad right now. He comes back between his legs and leans to leave a small kiss on Hinata’s already swollen lips. The redhead crosses his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He bet he can taste himself through Kageyama’s tongue. He breaks off the kiss first and Hinata slowly opens his brown eyes.

“You ready to go again?” Kageyama teases and Shoyo grins widely.

“I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me all night, you know.” He says and Tobio chuckles quietly. He lifts himself up to open the condom and rolls it on his dick. He then spills a bit more lube on it and spreads Hinata’s legs. He adjusts in front of his entrance placing his tip on it. He forces a bit and Shoyo’s hole opens up to him immediately. Kageyama lets out a small hiss, he wanted to take it slow but he just can’t. He put it in all at once and Hinata swallows him just so well he could cry. 

“A-Aaah-” The redhead gasps and he’s already hard again. Kageyama tries to breathe in and out to calm down a bit, he needs to wait for Shoyo to be ready. His body is a little tense and his knuckles are white from clenching into the sheets. Some droplets of sweat fall down his arms, it’s so hot and exciting Tobio swears he is going crazy.

After a few more moments Hinata relaxes, his breath comes back to normal and his hips slowly move towards Kageyama’s cock. With his right hand he grabs Hinata’s hip and he places the other one under his knee. He, then, starts moving slowly inside. Shoyo’s moans start filling the air and his ears and Kageyama just wants to fuck him harder. His red hair are spread across the sheets, his cheeks are colored with a dark pink and his lips look like two cherries. He can’t even come up with proper words to describe how beautiful he looks right now.

“T-Tobio-ah. Harder.” As he hears his first name a rush of pleasure shakes his bones. He grants his request and speeds up a bit more. He doesn’t even realize he is losing himself until he feels his whole blood flowing down leaving him light-headed. Hinata lifts his arms and squints his eyes.

“C-Come Anhg-here.” he moans softly. He is such a demanding person in bed, he wants all the attention for him and he claims to be touched like he wants. Kageyama goes down to kiss him hard. Shoyo takes him between his arms pressing his nails down into his back’s skin. They kiss desperately, like that touch is the only thing that could prevent them from totally losing themselves into each other. Their breaths mix and they inhale each other’s air. Tobio’s heart is pounding so hard he can feel it in his ears, or maybe it’s Hinata’s heart, he can’t really tell.

Kageyama’s hips start moving on their own, shoving his dick deeply into Hinata. 

“F-Fuck you’re so tight-ngh.” Tobio breaths out into Hinata’s ear and he shivers under his words. He lays his forehead on the crook of Hinata’s shoulder and shuts his eyes. Right in that spot Shoyo's scent is so strong he feels like he's drowning into him.

It takes a few more thrusts for him to come. As soon as he comes inside Hinata, the other does the same on his stomach.

Kageyama takes some time before going out from him, he is still a bit sensitive and he bet Hinata is too. 

When his mind is clear enough he pulls out. The other guy gasps quietly and leans his head on the pillow. Tobio takes out the condom and stands up to toss it away, he takes up some tissue that he lends out to Hinata to clean himself. Then he throws himself on the bed beside the spiker.

“That was awesome.” Shoyo says casually. Kageyama has always thought he is ok at sex and he has always had enjoyable experiences but he has to agree with the other guy. It was really awesome, he felt so overwhealmed he was about to lose his sanity, he didn’t expect sex could feel that good. He turns to look at him in the eyes. And Hinata is already looking at him with his big brown eyes, they’re a little red on the sides but they look so warm he can feel hotter than usual. His red hair are a mess and some of them are still attached to his forehead. They are so close he can clearly count all his freckles. He reaches for one of them and slowly slides his thumb over it. Hinata smiles a bit under his touch. He couldn’t even imagine that after just two weeks he could feel like that for a person. If somebody has told him something like this, he would have laughed it off, it’s just impossible to grow fond of someone in such a short period, at least for him. Yet, he likes Hinata so much he can’t think of a day without him. He knows that all that thinking is probably his post-orgasm sensibility that tries to come out but it is just so true he can’t deny it.

“I like you a lot.” he whispers and Hinata’s smile goes wider.

“I like you a lot too.” he says back while his hand touches Tobio’s side.

“What are we going to do when my holiday is over?” Kageyama asks. And he knows he shouldn’t bring that up because they have just had a really good sex and they are just enjoying this moment. But he is scared. He’s fucking scared of the end of this. He knows he hoped he would not get burned too much but right now he is so involved he won’t be able to leave him lightly. He doesn’t even want to leave anymore.

Hinata’s hand reaches his cheek and his smile doesn’t waver for a moment.

“We will think about it then.” He simply says leaning down for a kiss. Kageyama takes him between his arms and Hinata slides over his body so that he is now on top.

“Now, if you’re not too tired, why don’t we go for another round?” the redhead teases and Kageyama grins a bit.

“I’m not tired.” He states before trying to reverse their position again but Hinata keeps him down with his weight. Tobio looks at him confused.

“This time I wanna ride you.” He says and Kageyama feels his cock already hardening.

He will go crazy. That's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Iwaizumi's gurl, dude.


	12. The camper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys!! I know I'm super late but I had so much to do lately, I actually hadn't even the time to upload the chapter :(  
> I know we are now in winter (except for southern hemisphere lol, hi people!) and there is also the covid issue but i hope you'll get warmer and happier with this silly story of mine.  
> I want to thank everybody who keeps reading despite my looong updates and see you next chapter!  
> Road_sama

Kageyama is woken up by an annoying clackson that rings outside. He looks at his phone that displays 9:00 am, then growls loudly because it’s too soon for him to rise and shine. He tries to fall asleep again but the clackson keeps his loud sound up. He opens his eyes and realizes this is not his room and there is something heavy right above the left side of his body. He shifts his attention to what is over him and realizes that it's a body. And it is Hinata’s half naked sleepy body.

Oh. Yeah. Yesterday they had sex. They had sex for like four hours and they’d probably run out of liquids for how much they had come. It was great though. Actually it was the best sex Kageyama have ever had and what surprised him the most is that even after the fourth round he wanted more. He seemed he wasn’t having enough of Hinata and taking him in different positions always opened a whole new world of feelings.

The clackson rings again a few times in a row and he feels Hinata turning his back to him. How the hell he manages to sleep with that noise was a mystery to him. Kageyama decides to stand up to see what is happening outside. He opens the window shutter with eyes still half opened.

“Oh! Finally, chibi-ch-” Kuroo’s loud voice is the first thing he hears and Kageyama feels the urge to hiss a very big course. 

“Oya?” Akaashi says. 

"Oya, oya?" Bokuto yells as well. They are right on the opposite side of the road, in front of Hinata’s apartment. And they have a fucking camper. Kuroo is sitted inside in the guider seat, while Akaashi is on the seat beside him. Bokuto is on his feet outside the vehicle. 

"Oya, oya, oya?" Kuroo adds and Kageyama is sure that is some kind of different language.

“What is it?” Lev comes out from the small door on the other side. 

“What the hell are you doing.” Kageyama states and his voice is still pretty sleepy. He clearly detects the knowing smirk Kuroo pulls out.

“I bought a camper.” Bokuto says cheerfully. And Kageyama wants to cry. Is it too much to ask for some more sleep?

"We are going camping for a night, you guys wanna come?” He asks with a wide smile. Tobio is about to refuse but suddenly an half naked Hinata appears from behind him, his eyes are almost still closed but he is awake enough to answer that.

“Yeah! We’re in. Give us some time to get ready.” Kageyama turns to look at him and the other guy is so cute, with his ruffled orange hair and sleepy face, he just can’t say no. His eyes lingers a bit more on the tanned skin of his face, just to fall down to the dark red hickeys on his neck and collarbone. How is he even supposed to be able to look away from him?

“We should hurry up you know.” Hinata yawns, probably noticing his hungry stare. Kageyama squirms his eyes, thinking about what they should do next.

“I need to stop by my apartment though. I doubt your clothes will fit.” the redhead smirks letting out a small puff of air from his nose.

“Kuroo and Bokuto will probably have some spare clothes.” he states, turning his back on him and walking away. “We just need to shower.” he adds, putting his fingers around the door knob.

Kageyama looks at his bare shoulders and a long shiver runs down his spine as he remembers how Hinata’s skin felt under his fingers. Shoyo turns his head just as much for their gazes to meet. His eyes are so dark and intense that Kageyama feels a bit intimidated.

“You coming or not?” Just a few whispered words with a raspy voice is what it takes for Kageyama to follow him into the bathroom. It’s pointless to add that they both rush into the room as it will disappear any time soon. Hinata strips down his briefs and enters the shower and, as Kageyama goes in a moment later, they are already kissing each other. The water starts streaming on them and suddenly everything feels hotter and wetter. Tobio slams Shoyo against the glass of the box shower while their lips catch each other perfectly. Their kiss is rough and it’s almost teeth and tongues. Hinata sucks on his lower lip before pinching it between his teeth. Kageyama let his hands fall down, caressing his chest, waist and hips. They stop around his butt, squeezing hard his flesh. He feels Hinata groaning into their kiss and that’s enough for him to slide inside him two fingers. There is not much resistance because he is already stretched enough from the night before. Hinata pulls away from the kiss and gasps softly, his eyes are wide open, probably he is still pretty sensitive down there, and his mouth is slightly opened in a small ‘O’. Kageyama finds him so fucking erotic he feels the urge to  _ break _ him. 

He slides a third finger curling them inside just to see Hinata twisting under him. Shoyo bites down his lip before holding onto Kageyama’s shoulder to be able to stand up. He probably can’t trust his legs anymore by that time. Tobio kisses his neck leaving a few hickeys here and there.

“As much I want to fuck you slowly in the shower, we need to hurry.” he whispers into his ear and his words are almost lost into the pealing of the water. Hinata nods slowly and Kageyama takes it as a green light. He turns the redhead over roughly so that he is facing the glass of the shower box. He hasn’t even cared about taking out his fingers and that makes Hinata squeaks due to the friction inside him. Tobio slides his wet bangs up exposing his sweaty forehead and then pulls out his fingers. Shoyo trembles badly before looking up at him with awe. His cheeks are red and his eyes are filled with desire.

“I love when you're this rough.” he gasps and Kageyama doesn’t wait a moment more to slam his dick inside him. Hinata tries to grab the glass of the shower box but his fingers slip into a fist. He arches his back and Kageyama doesn’t miss the juicy way his back muscles flex. The setter leans on him and his chest is almost pressed to Hinata’s back.

“And I love when you’re this docile.” he groans before pushing away just to shove inside him again immediately after. Hinata moans loudly before covering his mouth with his left hand. Tobio presses his fingers into the flash of his hips, he is sure that he will leave a mark but he is just so lost in the moment he needs something to hold. He moves slowly for a bit but soon enough he falls into an erratic rhythm, unfortunately they don’t have the whole day. How much he wishes Hinata didn’t agree to go camping with the others.

He shifts his right hand upright sliding into the wet skin of Hinata’s abdomen. He stops right on his nipple to pinch it hardly. He sees Shoyo reaching for the edge of the shower box with both hands while his whines slowly become louder and louder. Kageyama thrust inside a bit too hard and Hinata hits with his knee the shower box as a consequence. The noise is pretty loud and Kageyama thinks for a moment they have broken something but Hinata doesn’t seem to care and instead his hips start moving on their own against Kageyama’s cock. Shoyo takes just a few more moments to come against the glass wall while Kageyama keeps moving just to come with a grunt a bit later inside him. 

They stay like that for a moment panting like they have just finished a match. 

“Ohi Tobio.” Hinata calls after some time turning to look at him. “Go out. We need to shower.” The setter pulls out from him automatically and as his dick is no longer inside Shoyo he feels like he is back to the real world. He looks down, just to see his white liquid spilling out from the other’s ass to his tights. And that sight makes him want to fuck again, he feels his blood rushing down and he is sure he would able to go again. He suddenly feels like he is back at his teenage years, he just can’t have enough of it. Hinata seems to notice because he glares at him.

“Don’t even think about it. We’re already late.” he says and he takes some soap into his palm just to slam his hand on Tobio’s head.

“Ouch!” he hisses. “Why did you hit me, dumbass!” he frowns, massaging his head now soaked with soap. The middle blocker gives him a scolding look.

“‘Cause you were thinking of going again.” He says and Kageyama can’t actually deny it so he just mumbles something before starting to wash his hair.

  


Around thirty minutes later they are out of their apartment. Their hair are still soaked wet and Hinata is limping a bit. Yeah, well, maybe he has been a little too harsh with him. As soon as they reach the camper Kuroo gives them a knowing grin.

“Took you long enough.” Lev says a bit bored. He then let them in the vehicle. Once inside they find Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Noya and Tanaka sit down around the two small tables inside. Hinata squearms excited before joining them, apparently they were playing some kind of dumb card game that makes them shout and slam hands on the table like they’re in a war or something. As Bokuto comes inside the camper starts moving and Kageyama finds himself a bit scared of Kuroo guiding.

“Why did you buy a camper?” Tobio asks, sitting down beside Hinata. 

“I’m wondering that myself. ”Akaashi calls, totally unimpressed. Kuroo chuckles drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel.

“Akaashi!” he whines. “You don’t have to say that! I explained it last night!” 

“‘Because it’s cool’ is not an explanation.” He says, turning to glare a bit at him. “And you bought it with the money we were saving up for our trip to Thailand.” 

Kuroo keeps giggling beside Akaashi and Kageyama has to admit that it looks like a quarrel between a married couple. 

“You know, you will come to love this camper and when you do I will be there saying: ‘this camper is really amazing, yeah?’” Bokuto says proudly.

“This camper is really amazing!” Noya and Hinata yell at the same time and Koutaro nods satisfied. Then he looks at Tobio with a wide smile.

“And we can go camping all together!” he says so loud it should be illegal.

“Right.” the setter says weakly, giving him a small smile. Akaashi huffs exasperated and Kuroo pats his shoulder with his right hand.

“Ah, by the way,” Tetsuro starts looking at them from the rearview mirror. “Shimizu, Yachi, Asahi and Taketora will be joining us in the evening.”

Tanaka and Lev make an excited sound and for a moment Kageyama wonders if there will be enough space for all those people. 

  


An hour and half later the camper stops. They have stopped inside a camp at the bottom of some small hills. The air is a bit more chilly there but it’s warm enough to camp outside. They are into a green area, around them there are a few more campers and there's even somebody with just a tiny tent. High trees and grass surround them and birds chirp loudly, even if the sound of cicadas is pretty overwhelming. 

“So, we have these two stocks over here so everybody who won’t fit in the camper can put the tent here.” Akaashi starts, closing the camper door behind him. “You’ll need these bracelets to enter the camping pool and other facilities.” he adds, giving each of them a plastic bracelet. 

“There’s a pool?” Hinata says excited and Kageyama can already feel him bouncing beside him.

“Bathrooms and showers are on the left end of the camp, you’ll just need to follow this path.” Akaashi keeps going and Bokuto is already stripping down his clothes to go to the pool. The black-haired guy grabs his arm to keep him still. “But before you go off smashing stuff, we need to set up everything.”

Bokuto huffs but he goes back inside the camper to help Kuroo bring out some of their stuff. They spend a good hour assembling the tents, building the camping table, taking out sheets and blankets for the bed inside the camper and putting the protection for the windshield. Once they are over, they lock the camper up and run to the pool. Kageyama has almost stole Bokuto’s entire wardrobe to be more comfortable and he tries not to think how dumb he looks into Bokuto’s white shirt that says “it’s ok I’m a Limo driver”. 

“So Oikawa and Ushijima were, you know...” Kuroo approaches him at some point. Kageyama looks at him a bit embarrassed.

“Um, about that...I’m sorry about what happened yesterday.” he says rubbing his neck with his hand.

“That wasn’t your fault.” He says. “Actually almost every week there’s a big commotion like that one.” 

“Yeah, like that time you punched that guy because he was trying to hit on me.” Tsukishima states dryly. Kuroo grins at him with a hungry look on his face.

“It wasn’t just for that but-” he grabs Kei’s waist. “of course, nobody can mess with my bartender.” 

“Fuck you.” the blonde guy hisses, wiggling out of his arm.

“Don’t be rude Tsukki.” Yamaguchi points out but actually brings Tsukishima closer. Kuroo lifts both his hands with an apologetic look. As always Kageyama is not quite sure what is happening. However all that talking made him realize he hasn’t contacted anyone of his friends and for how much he doesn’t particularly enjoy the idea of knowing more details, he needs to check on them. He slows down enough to be a few steps behind the group and grabs his phone to call Hoshiumi.

“So you are alive, afterall.” Korai picks up.

“It’s nice to hear you too, Hoshiumi.” the guy grunts from the other side of the phone.

“How was it with Hinata?” he asks, changing the subject. Tobio blushes badly taken aback from his straightforwardness. And of course because of all the memories of last night. And that morning.

“F-Fine.” He mumbles fighting with his own thoughts. Hoshiumi giggles.

“B-By the way, how are things going?” he adds focusing on the reason why he called. This time the other guy takes his time to answer.

“Everybody seems to be fine. You know, they barely spoke to each other but at least they didn’t fight either.”

Kageyama pinches the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t actually know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. He doesn’t really like that atmosphere and he feels partly at fault because after all it was him who made Ushijima and Oikawa meet again. He shuts his eyes trying to figure out a way to solve that situation.

“Ah, and there’s also the fact that Sakusa came back with Miya yesterday.” Korai adds and there’s something off with his voice.

“Ah yeah. Do you know anything about that?” Tobio answers. It was kind of shocking their interaction since they barely know each other. Not to mention Sakusa’s trust issues and his wary attitude towards everybody.

“Apparently they got along well yesterday and I quote ‘Miya seems like a nice guy’ which is even more hinky.” Kageyama just hums pensive.

“But didn’t you and Miya...?” He asks after a few seconds referring to the first time Hoshiumi met the guy. Meanwhile they have reached the pool and everybody has thrown themselves in, like they have never seen a pool before.

“Oh no.” Korai snorts. “We just flirted to make you uncomfortable.” he admits and this is Kageyama’s turn to huff annoyed.

“Jerks.” he says and the guy on the other side sneers. “Then who did you spend the night with that time?” he pressed, pretty interested.

“Er-” Hoshiumi falls silent and Kageyama is so proud of himself. He totally didn’t see that coming, huh? “With someone else.” 

Now he knows he is being cautious. And he can picture him blushing hardly as well. “Who then?”

Silence falls again between them and Kageyama starts thinking he is not going to tell him.

“I don’t think you know him.” Hoshiumi says insecure. “He played against me and Sakusa yesterday, his name is Sachiro Hirugami.” Kageyama presses his lips together. Hoshiumi actually remembers the name of a stranger, wow. That’s new. 

“And are you planning to see him again?” he asks after some time. He is now sitted on a dack chair near the pool but far enough to not be disturbed by everybody’s dins.

“I don’t know. He is nice though.” he admits. Tobio smiles a bit, apparently every one of them has found someone interesting in Italy. He is about to answer when the other guy speaks again. “And he fucks well.”

Kageyama groans. “Oh my God, gross!” he spits out facepalming himself. “Do I need that info? Absolutely not.”

“Ok, fine.” Korai giggles. “Where are you now anyway?”

“I had been kidnapped by Hinata’s friends. Apparently Bokuto has a camper now.” Hoshiumi snorts.

“Those guys are pretty crazy.” he says and he can feel his wide smile on the other side of the phone. “I’ll let you enjoy yourself then. Text me when you’ll be back.”

“Yep. Bye.” Tobio says and drops the call. He watches his phone and sighs softly. He really hopes everything will work out between them because it's such a waste to fight in a place like that.

“Tobio!” Hinata shouts from the pool edge. “Don’t be antisocial!” the setter looks up at him with a pissed expression but also a small smile on his lips. He takes off his shirt and glares at the redhead.

“You’d better start running away.” he says with a low tone and he can see his boyfriend squirm in a mixture of excitement and fear.

  


They spend the morning chilling in the pool, to then walk back to the camper and have lunch. Noya and Tanaka make pasta for everybody and it’s incredible how well they can cook. They eat outside the camper, squeezed around the small table. They take at least three hours to have their meal but there is definitely more talking than eating. Everybody has a fun story to tell and Kageyama finds himself laughing easily. He isn't a people guy, he doesn’t even like to hang out with his friends that much either. However, he can’t tell if it’s because he is on holiday or because he is with Hinata but he actually enjoys being there, surrounded by all those crazy people. It’s comfortable and he is being himself, nobody actually cares if he speaks or just listens or laughs and that makes his heart warm. 

At about 4 pm Kuroo suggests a walk to the nearby hill so they pack a few things like water and food, they put on comfortable clothes and they start off. Another odd thing about Italy is that you can be really close to the sea and still feel like you are by the mountain. They walk for about 30 minutes uphill and the path is so quiet and narrow, it seems as if they have entered a different place. At first they were chattering softly but soon enough everybody fall silent. Even Tanaka and Noya look like they perceive that place as sacred. High green pines stand out beside them and the air is so clean it seems difficult to breathe. A soft sound of a stream of water comes to his ears and as he looks on his right he finds a small rivulet of water flowing beside their path. Kageyama' mind streams easily in his head, like he has been freed by the delirious city life he is used to. And that feels amazing.

At some point they hear what seems like a wild animal sound and everyone freezes.

“What the hell was that?” Hinata says and he is shaking in fear.

“It’s probably a wild boar.” Tsukishima states and that causes everybody’s panic. Lev starts holding Akaashi and Kuroo’s arms, Bokuto is behind Lev using him as a shield, Tanaka and Noya are freaking out and Hinata simply grabs Kageyama’s arm convulsively. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima seem pretty calm and that throws everybody even more into panic.

“It’s going to be f-” Akaashi starts but Kuroo talks over him.

“We need to stick together. Boars are afraid of noises so we should keep going and just be loud.” the setter looks at the other guy disappointed but actually not surprised. 

“We should sing a song or something.” Lev prompts and Tanaka and Noya nods now very confident. Hinata slips out from behind Kageyama and picks up some sticks that lend to his friends. 

“I’m going to the front lines.” The redhead says seriously, just like he is talking about going to war. Tobio snorts but doesn’t actually stop him. Bokuto, Hinata, Tanaka and Noya take the front rows and start singing the first Pokemon opening. They sound like agonizing birds and it's pretty awful. At some points they don’t even remember the lyrics which makes everything even more grotesque. The others find it hilarious though. It's so bad that even wild boars must have noticed because they don’t show up anymore. 

At the top of the hill they find a small village but it's really formed of a few houses. They sit around a fountain, in the middle of the main square to rest a bit. The sun has got more orange and it will probably start to go down soon. They eat some dried fruits and they have some water. Kageyama smiles a little when he sees the entire valley beneath his eyes. That makes him realize how much he doesn't know and how many things he has missed until now.

"It's pretty cool right?" Hinata says sitting on his lap. Tobio embraces his waist from behind and lets his chin rest on the other's shoulder.

"Yes." He agrees, inhaling Shoyo's scent. The redhead hums, happy with his answer.

"I used to have these kinds of walks a lot when I was little." He says softly, looking at the valley. Kageyama rubs his nose on his neck, eager to learn more about him.

"I lived among the hills with my family and when I was in high school I had a 30 minutes ride from there to the near city." 

"You miss home?" He asks holding Hinata a bit tighter.

"Not really." He admits. "I mean, of course I'm happy when I go back home but now it's more like a good memory." And that's something Kageyama can relate to. He comes from a small city but since he moved out for college he found his own independence and his pace and he is simply ok.

"Ok guys let's head back, probably the others will already be there." Kuroo yells and everyone comes back to their feet to walk back. 

Hinata rushes to Kageyama side to walk together, they're fingers brush against each other. It's been a long day and having Hinata's warmness standing by him is really what he needed. It's just feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really picture Bokuto as the kind of guy who buys every useless thing he find, like maybe he is living inside Tiger lmao Poor Akaashi tho
> 
> Tanaka and Noya's pasta= https://ricette.giallozafferano.it/Pasta-al-pesto-e-gamberi.html


	13. The camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I'm very late I know and I am sorry but exams are approaching and I don't know where to start so yeah.  
> Honestly I wrote this chapter a while ago but I couldn't decide on the ending and I've kept redoing it. Hope you'll like this anyway.  
> I've realized Haikyuu season 4 is almost over and even if I'd already read the manga I am still sad :( no more volleyball dorks for a while :(  
> Btw, stay healthy and see you next chapter!  
> Road_sama

When they reach the comper the sun has almost completely fallen down. The camping has slowly lightened up due to the small lamps outside every tent. There is also a lovely smell of food and that makes Kageyama’s stomach growl. He is sure everybody is starving too, judging by the hangry look on their faces. 

“Took you guys long enough.” Taketora states annoyed as he sees them. Shimizu, Yachi and Asahi are sitting with him around the small table. 

“Tora!” Nishinoya shouts excited. 

“Shimizu! Tora hasn’t touched you right?!” Tanaka asks, taking Shimizu’s hand in his own. The brunette just shrugs before walking away to go greet the others. Tanaka stays still, a little petrified by the girl's beauty.

“I brushed my fingers against her hand to carry her bag, you know.” Yamamoto grins satisfied which makes Ryunosuke glaring annoyed with him. 

“Come on guys, let’s make dinner.” Kuroo says trying to cool down their spirits. They keep glaring at each other like they haven’t even heard him.

“Should I call Suga?” Lev asks, grabbing his phone. The black-haired guy shakes his head.

“He’s probably at work now.” He sighs. Akaashi facepalms himself and Bokuto starts stomping his feet on the ground.

“I’m hungry!” he says and he is followed by Hinata who just mimics him. Tobio looks at the scene with a mixture of worry and hopelessness. What the hell is going on?

Eventually Kuroo unlocks the camper and Tanaka and Taketora make some kind of truce and with Noya they start making dinner. Shimizu, Yachi and Akaashi set the table while Kuroo and Hinata help Asahi setting their tents. Kageyama and Lev hang their swimsuits and towels and empty the backpack they used for tracking and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi go buying some more food for the next day’s meals. In an hour they sit down for dinner. The table is so full of food Tobio actually doesn’t know where to start. They’ve prepared prosciutto and melon, affettati, cheese, caprese, salad and black olives along with tons of bread and tomatoes. 

“Guys you’re so good with food, oh my God!” Bokuto drools while taking a spoonful of affettato.

“This time we even added jam. Just spread it on a slice of cheese and you’ll taste heaven.” Noya says ecstatic. Kageyama does as he said, not so sure about the outcome but the salty taste of cheese and the sweetness of jam is so unusual yet so good he finds himself humming with pleasure. They eat almost in silence, the only sound is some chewing noises on food and satisfied hums. That food is really amazing.

At some point, when they’re almost over with the food, Shimizu gives everybody a slice of watermelon. Kageyama leans back on his chair, there’s really nothing better than a good meal after a long day. Now, it’s pretty dark and everybody is chatting softly around the table. 

“Because, you know, I bought this camper from a friend of mine. He has a thing for campers cause when we were young we used to hang out every weekend with it.” Bokuto starts and his yellowish eyes are glowing in the dark.

“Once, we went to Croatia but we didn’t have any ID and we needed to pass the border, so we -yeah Kuroo was there as well, do you remember?- hid in the bathroom and my friend used his father's license to be admitted.” 

“Oh my god!” Lev yells amazed.

“Lemme tell you, we were literally shitting our pants off, you know, policemen can look pretty scary and we were barely eighteen years old.” he keeps going and his tone of voice is now a bit shaky, the trauma must still be vivid in his mind.

“What then?” Hinata presses with wide eyes.

“In the end, the policemen just glared at my friend and let him go. We entered Croatia without them even knowing!” Bokuto finishes giving Kuroo a high five.

“That’s dope man!” Noya states, starting to gather the empty dishes. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi offer to go wash them in the specific area and Asahi follows them with the pots.

“Which reminds me.” Yachi starts turning towards Hinata. “This morning I was woken up by a clackson.” she says and now that Kageyama is looking at her carefully he sees her deep black circles around her eyes.

“Ah sorry about that.” Akaashi offers with an apologetic stare.

“Don’t you guys have phones?” Shimizu points out with her unimpressed look. 

“Sorry Yachi, we didn’t want to wake you up.” Hinata says with big eyes. Yachi smiles a bit.

“Ah you know I can’t be angry at you when you look at me like that.” she sighs before pulling some hair behind her ear. Hinata pulls her into a tight hug and she squirms.

“Sho that hurts.” The redhead giggles before pushing back with a grin. “Ah, before I forget. I think we need to change the shower box glass.”

Hinata groans a bit. “Why?”

“This morning when I was showering I saw a pretty huge crack on the glass.” Hinata stiffens and Kageyama instinctively looks at him in the eyes. “I haven’t noticed it before this morning but I guess it’s pretty old so it cracked.”

Tobio tries not to burst out laughing. So that noise from that morning wasn’t Hinata’s broken knee but a cracked glass. He looks away because he is positive that if he keeps looking at Hinata he will fall apart. Shoyo kicks his foot under the table but Yachi seems to not notice. 

“Yeah it’s probably pretty old you know.” the redhead agrees fighting against a smile that he feels building up on his lips. Kageyama covers his mouth with the back of his hand before looking away from Yachi. Who would imagine their sex could break stuff. 

He sees Hinata trying to say something more but his words are cut off by the sound of a guitar. Shimizu is holding a classical guitar and she plays a song settling a slow and somehow sad rhythm.

“Oh, this song!” Taketora shouts and his eyes are sparkling. Lev frees the table from what has left over and Tanaka starts drumming on it immediately followed by Noya. Bokuto starts singing loudly and he is very far from on tune but somehow it’s not so bad. Kuroo joins him and waves his head; it seems like some old and famous song. Hinata is smiling widely and when the chorus comes he sings at the top of his lungs too.

“What is about this song?” Tobio asks Yachi cautiously since the song is entirely in italian. She gives him a soft smile.

“It’s called ‘Certe Notti’ which literally means ‘Some Nights’ and it’s about what every good night should be. Like ‘some nights you’re just more happy, more greedy, more naive, more dumb than ever and those nights are the vice I don’t ever want to quit’ or ‘some nights you need to be awake or you will never be’.” Tobio glances at Hinata and that sounds a lot like what he is feeling recently. The redhead must feel his eyes because he looks at him and smiles. He stands up to sit on Kageyama’s lap and leaves a small kiss on his lips. Tobio lets out a small puff of air and softly smiles at his boyfriend. That is one of those nights then?

The song goes on and Tobio lets his eyes wander on the other people around the table. He actually didn’t even notice that Akaashi was rolling a cigarette until he saw him lightening up. It’s a bit longer than the rolled cigarette he is used to seeing and it also smells a bit funny. The black haired guy slowly takes a few puffs before passing the cigarette to Bokuto beside him. Shimizu changes the song and this time it’s faster and definitely sounds happier than the one before. This time it’s Noya’s and Tanaka’s turn to sing loudly, Taketora is still hitting the table on rhythm along with Lev. 

Eventually Akaashi’s cigarette reaches Hinata who takes a long puff. It’s just in that moment that Kageyama realizes that it is way too thick and it smells too sweetly for a cigarette.

“What is it?” he asks at some point when the redhead is a bit more relaxed over him. Hinata chuckles softly.

“You are so dumb, Tobio-kun.” he says gazing at him, narrowing his eyes. Kageyama glares at him, ready to answer he is the dumb one.

“It’s a joint.” the other guy states simply and that explains a lot. The setter briefly looks around and notices that everybody who has just smoked seems more relaxed and smiling. “Wanna try?” 

And Kageyama actually thinks about that. It is a drug but it is a very light one and he is not sure whether he will be able to have the same chance again in the future. Plus, Hinata is looking at him with his half closed puppy eyes, which he finds adorable, so he can’t actually say no.

He nods and Shoyo passes him the joint with a wide smile. Kageyama takes it between his thumb and index finger and actually glares at it. He is not quite sure what he should do next, of course he knows he needs to take a drag but he has never smoked so he just stares at it as if it could show what to do. He hears the redhead’s giggle beside him and he shifts his glare from the joint to his boyfriend.

“What are you laughing for, stupid Hinata.” His laugh becomes even more strong and slowly Kageyama feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment. After a few more seconds Hinata turns on his lap just enough to look at him. Their noses are a few inches away.

“Ok, so-” Hinata starts trying to stop himself from laughing again. “First you need to take a huge puff of smoke, like you’re taking a deep breath, and remember to not exhale immediately, let it linger in your lungs. Just take in the smoke, not the air or it won’t be effective.” 

Kageyama nods slowly before taking the joint to his lips. He inhales deeply and he feels the smoke run inside his mouth and his throat until his lungs. He tries to hold the smoke in but he can’t help but cough. His throat burns and there’s a weird taste on his tongue. Hinata beside him starts giggling again. He sips some water from the glass on the table, he is not going to lose against his boyfriend about that and when his cough has calmed down he takes another puff of smoke. This time the smoke slips inside him more easily and his throat doesn’t hurt that much. As soon as he has exhaled, he takes another long drag.

“Ehi ehi chill! You need to smoke slowly.” Hinata says taking the joint away from his hands. He passes it to Yachi so that Kageyama won’t try to smoke again.

“I took...than-” Tobio states, trying to glare at Hinata. He doesn’t know if he is doing well since he is struggling to keep his eyes open.

“What?” The redhead asks and he is about to start giggling again.

“-puffs...more you.” the setter goes on and in his head he is nailing it. 

“What are you saying?” Hinata laughs loudly and Kageyama wants to say he should stop laughing at him, that he won but he is starting to feel funny. He feels his feet planted on the ground, like it’s very hard to move but his head seems clearer and lighter. The words he wants to say get stuck between his teeth while his thoughts sound like a mess in his mind. He doesn’t even realize he is smiling until he feels the corners of his mouth hurt. The redhead hugs him between a few chuckles and lets his cheek rest on his shoulder.

“You’re so cute.” Hinata says and his lips brush against the skin of Tobio’s neck.

“I won...though.” the setter states and he feels his mouth incredibly dry. 

At some point, somebody takes out some boxes of tortillas and spicy tomato sauce and Kageyama didn’t know he was that hungry until he took a few bites. Shoyo leaves his lap to sit on the chair beside him and takes a handful of chips. 

“Ehi guys, Yachi made a chocolate plum cake!” Yamaguchi says cutting the cake into small squares. Kageyama stares intensely at him and he wonders when he came back. He takes two pieces of cake though and he hands one to Hinata who has his upper lip covered in red sauce. Kageyama sweeps it away with his thumb before licking it from his finger.

“You’re a mess.” he says and Hinata smiles widely at him before biting down Yachi’s plum cake. 

“This is delicious.” he mumbles and Kageyama agrees. He thought he was full from dinner yet somehow he isn’t. That food is even better than what he had before. He licks away from his fingers some crumbs and he notices that Kuroo and Hinata have started dancing. Shimizu’s soft music has been replaced by Lev’s phone and it’s playing some kind of dumb russian song that keep repeating “Rasputin” or something and the others are dancing uncoordinately around the table. His mind is too quiet to actually care. He looks up at the dark sky over their head, it’s totally clear and he can see every tiny bright star spread all over it. The moon is almost full and its gleaming shape makes a good contrast with the hollowness of the sky. He relaxes on the chair and yawns softly. He could definitely get used to those kinds of evenings.

Kageyama is woken up by a delicious smell of food and coffee. As soon as he opens his eyes he remembers where he is. Since neither Hinata nor him had a tent they went to sleep in the small king-sized bed on the bulge of the camper right above the guider seat. Inside the camper in the bunk bed there are Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, while on the twin beds there are Shimizu and Yachi. That’s all Kageyama was able to see the night before, or that morning (he is not quite sure at what time they went to sleep) before he passed out. He hasn't slept so deeply in a while, though. That joint was quite something. 

He tries to move but he finds Hinata sprawled all over him, drooling on the pillow right beside Kageyama’s cheek. He has never seen somebody sleeping this messly and after the volleyball camps of his teenage years he thought he had seen  _ everything _ . Shoyo sure is adorable but Tobio needs to pee really bad so he tries to move his body away. Sometimes he forgets that even if Hinata is quite small he is also quite  _ heavy _ and for as much Kageyama wants to pretend he isn’t affected by his mass, he actually is. He tries again to move him but moving Hinata is really similar to moving a huge anchor. 

“Fuck.” he hisses. “Oi, Shoyo.” he whispers but there’s no reaction from the other guy. 

Ah, he was almost forgetting that he is also quite a heavy sleeper.

“Hinata, wake up.” he shakes his arm. “Oi dumbass, I need to pee, move.” 

Still no reaction.

“Hinata!” he kicks his boyfriend while loudly calling his name. He couldn’t imagine that the combination of these two actions could make Hinata wake up but also fall from the bed. He hears a loud thud suddenly followed by a yelp.

“Fuck!” Shoyo whines. Kageyama looks down from the bed and finds Hinata half on Shimizu’s bed and half on the floor. They were on the bulge of the camper and to get there they had a small ladder, that’s why the redhead fell from at least a meter height. Fortunately, Yachi and Shimizu’s beds are empty. 

“Oh sorry.” Kageyama mutters still watching him from above.

“What the hell Kageyama, I was sleeping!” he says, rubbing his back.

“Yeah no shit.” He states a little abruptly. Hinata glares at him pissed and Kageyama is sure Shoyo wants to punch him.

“Guys  _ we _ were sleeping!” Yamaguchi’s voice comes from one of the bunk beds.

“That’s what we get from sleeping together with these two morons.” Tsukishima sighs, opening the curtains that were surrounding his bed. 

“It’s Kageyama’s fault.” Hinata rubs the sleep off his eyes before getting up. He just has an extra large t-shirt that barely covers his boxers, showing his tanned thick thighs that Kageyama loves. No time for that right now though.

“Shut up. It’s your fault for sleeping so deeply.” Kageyama retorts freeing his legs from the white blankets.

“You should’ve tried waking me up with a kiss like they do in movies.” Shoyo points out prudely. 

“Not even a punch in your stupid pretty face could’ve waken you up, trust me.” Tobio frowns and steps down from the bed. The middle blocker gives him the middle finger.

“You are mean.” he states. “Still you think I have a pretty face.” And, well, they slept together for god’s sake of course he thinks he has a pretty face.

“And you’re dumb.” the setter says, gaining a punch on the arm from the redhead.

“You’re dumber.” Tobio yelps, that wasn’t a friendly punch, that was war. Hinata must see his murderous stare because he runs out from the camper. He doesn’t even put on his slippers.

“Ehi come here!” the setter shouts behind him before starting to run outside the camper as well. 

“What was all that about?” Kuroo says, stepping inside. Yamaguchi yawns and gets up.

“Just two morons declaring their crappy love for each other.” Tsukishima sighs watching Kageyama and Hinata running through the camp and waking everybody else up.

Kageyama and Hinata run for what seems like hours through the camping but eventually they realize they need food to actually function. After a brief pitstop by the bathrooms they come back to the camper where they find everybody already gathered around the table. 

“Good morning guys!” Noya says between one bite and another.

“Who won?” Kuroo asked, chewing down a piece of bread and jam. He sees Hinata opening his mouth and he will probably say he won but Kageyama manages to speak first.

“It’s a truce.” he declares, sitting down next to Tsukishima. Shoyo sits on the other side and pouts.

“Freaks.” Kei mutters but Kageyama just ignores him. He picks a bowl and purrs some milk before adding some chocolate cereal too. The redhead grabs a cornetto filled with Nutella and a glass of orange juice.

“The guys at the bar were saying that there will be a treasure hunt this morning. We should take part!” Bokuto prompts with a grin.

“I’m pretty sure it is for the kids, Bokuto.” Akaashi breathes, licking his spoon covered in yogurt. The taller guy pulls a puppy face.

“But Akaashi! They said it was open for every camping guest.” he insists and the black haired-guy just sighs.

“We should ask if we can take part too!” Taketora points out sipping his milk. 

“Count me out. This is stupid.” Tsukishima says unimpressed.

“Come on guys! It’s gonna be fun!” Lev spurs with a grin.

“I’ll make rice salad so we won’t spend too much time making lunch.” Shimizu says. 

“We will receive Shimizu’s food!” Tanaka starts with wide eyes.

“What a blessing!” Taketora keeps going and he seems touched.

That’s what it takes for everyone to be signed up for the treasure hunt by Bokuto. They cleans the table and Kageyama and Hinata are forced to go wash the dishes since they woke up the entire camping. However, by 11 am they go to the main park of the camp where there are already a lot of people, mostly children and teens, but there are also some adults. They make teams of 5 people and Kageyama happens to be with Tsukishima, Akaashi, Lev and Kuroo. On the other hand there are Hinata, Noya, Bokuto, Tanaka and Taketora while Shimizu, Asahi and Yamaguchi are teamed up with other two kids. 

“I will beat you.” Tobio states giving Hinata a haughty look. 

“Oh no, I’ll win this time too.” Shoyo sticks his tongue out.

The staff gives each team a starting clue and they have two hours to find the treasure.

“I can feel my brain cells die.” the blonde guy says looking at their first clue. They have a small coded massage which will reveal the first step and Kageyama doesn’t even know where he should start decoding that. Fortunately enough both Akaashi and Tsukishima are pretty clever and it’s not hard for them to understand the message. They start moving to their next location but Hinata’s team is still decoding the first message. Kageyama stops by them before walking away.

“Seems like I’m going ahead.” he says smugly and he sees Hinata frowning.

“Asshole.” With great pleasure he walks, or rather, he rans to their next clue.

They end up losing. The winning team is made up of five kids around 8 years old that as soon as they receive the prize, which are 2 gelati each for free, start mocking them. They are all sweaty and tired, they’ve run around the camping for the entire morning just to find out that the final task consists in completing the lyrics of the camping official song. And obviously they have never heard of this “Pesciolino Dance” or whatever it is. What cheers Kageyama up is that Hinata’s team didn’t win either. In actual fact, they were one clue behind them so they technically won. The staff gives them a paper medal since they won the second and the third places. As a very competitive guy like him, losing like that it’s a real shame but it was fun, this time he is fine with creating memories.

Before going back to the camper they stop by the river that's right outside the camping. Lev, Noya and Taketora strip down their clothes and dive into the cold water like it’s not 15 degrees. Kuroo just counts down how long it will take for them to run out and realize it was a pretty shitty idea. Hinata fidgets behind him and it’s clear how much he wants to swim. He gazes at Kageyama and there is no need for words: it’s clear that he is challenging him.

“I think I’m going back to help Shimizu and Asahi with lunch.” Akaashi says checking that his friends aren’t actually freezing. But as soon as Hinata and Kageyama start stumbling out of their clothes they see Bokuto catching Akaashi over his shoulder like some sort of a sack of potatoes and run into the water. The black-haired guy doesn’t even have the time to yelp because Bokuto jumps into the water with a loud “Banzai!”.

Bokuto remerges with his hair totally down over his eyes, he doesn’t even look like himself anymore.

“Akaashi, have you s-” he doesn’t even finish the question because Akaashi grabs his head and he pulls it underwater. His stare is murderous but he has a large smile spreading across his face. Bokuto shakes under his grip but at some point he comes back up the surface.

“Akaashi what the-” again the other guy pushes him underwater. Kuroo is laughing his ass off and low-key he is cheering for the setter.

Finally Bokuto manages to remerge and takes some distance between him and his partner. He’s panting hard and his face is pretty red. Akaashi was merciless and still he is looking at him with an unimpressed expression.

“Why do you keep bullying me Akaashi?” he says and he puts on a pair of puppy eyes.

“Because you’re bullying me with that camper.” he states and Bokuto pouts. The taller guy starts staring into the water and now he kind of looks like the emo version of his usually pretty loud self.

Akaashi actually doesn’t seem to be able to hold back longer. He sighs deeply and reaches for the other man.

“Oh come on, here. I’m sorry.” As soon as Akaashi holds him Bokuto starts to squirm again with excitement. He grabs the setter's waist to push their body closer.

"I know you love the camper deep down!" Bokuto says with a wide grin. The black haired guy frowns but a little smile is spreading on his lips.

"I totally don't." 

Kageyama's attention swifts from the couple to Hinata who is sprinting into the water. 

"Oi Shoyo!" He shouts, reaching Hinata and grabbing his shoulder.

"Let me-" the redhead doesn't end the sentence because Tobio lifts him up just to slam him into the water with a loud splash. Kageyama used to watch WWE when he was a kid and he has always wanted to do something like that. Plus, Hinata started their race without even warning him so it seemed just fair. As soon as Hinata's redhead pops out from water he knows he will pay for his actions though. In fact, Hinata jumps over him and manages to drown him. 

They start a long water battle that ends up with both of them laughing and gasping for air. He sees Hinata look at him with his wide brown eyes.

"You know, it's nice we still mess around even as boyfriends." He breathes. "I really like this." Kageyama stares into his eyes and he totally agrees. It just seems like they are really close friends before anything else. And this is what it should be. His lips crack into a crooked smile. Hinata seems to notice because he opens his mouth like he wants to say something. Kageyama splashes some water into his face before he can speak. 

He doesn't want to make him gloat. Not just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge fan of BokuAka, they're just too cute.  
> This is how I imagined the camper= https://camperpesaro.com/noleggio-camper/  
> Dinner dishes= https://cucinareoggi.com/come-si-prepara-un-tagliere-di-salumi-e-formaggi/  
> https://www.lauraadamache.ro/2011/07/salata-caprese.html  
> https://it.123rf.com/photo_55012042_insalata-mista-di-lattuga-verde-foglia-con-olive-calamari-e-nere-immagine-instagram-stile-retr%C3%B2.html  
> https://www.buonissimo.it/lericette/prosciutto-e-melone-280997  
> This is Hinata's breakfast= https://www.buonissimo.it/lericette/5375_Cornetto_alla_nutella  
> This is their lunch= https://www.tavolartegusto.it/ricetta/insalata-di-riso-classica/  
> Also, if you want to check out the songs that I mentioned here there are the links:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sURek0ZaupE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laIH5AQqeH0  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYnVYJDxu2Q


	14. The feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo guys!  
> First of all MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all having a good day with your families and friends, where possible, if you're in lock down as I do just make sure to eat and drink like there's no tomorrow ehe.  
> Second of all, I'm both happy and sorry for this chapter. Happy because I've spent the last two days on it to publish it before the end of the year and sorry because, well, it's not very suitable for Christmas.  
> Anyway, I want to thank everyone who's following my story and that has commented, I really appreciate it.  
> Now, I'll leave you to party! See you next chapter,  
> Road_sama

“Ok, so we’ll see each other tomorrow, right?” Hinata asks, looking at Kageyama from below. He is incredibly close, sometimes Tobio wonders if he actually understands what personal space is. It’s not like he complains, quite the opposite actually, he really likes how warm and solid Hinata’s body feels near his own. 

Kageyama brings the short guy closer and leaves a light kiss on those round lips. Hinata smiles sweetly and they are going for another kiss when a loud clackson makes him frowning and Hinata jumping.

“We don’t have the whole day!” Tsukishima shouts annoyed. Kageyama just glares at the camper that it’s still parked on the other side of the road in front of his apartment. They came back from the camping, brought Kageyama back and they are now waiting for Hinata to take him home as well.

“We’ll meet at the beach, then?” Kageyama asks, cupping Hinata’s face. 

“Yep. I booked a court so we can practice a bit for the tournament.” The redhead grins before leaning in for another kiss.

“Are you gonna make out right on our faces?” Kuroo points out sticking out from the window car. Bokuto rings again the clackson for a few more times.

“Will you come to dinner here after practice? We could watch a movie or something.” Kageyama prompts ignoring the others' complaints. The middle blocker just nods and pulls Tobio down for another quick peck on the lips.

“Are they kissing  _ again _ ?” Kageyama looks up and Hoshiumi is there sticking his dumb face from the apartment window giving them a pissed look.

“They’re like that for more than ten minutes!” Kuroo points out from the camper, gaining a fierce nod from everybody in the camper.

“Ew. Kageyama is the romantic type, I totally didn’t see that coming.” His teammate adds faking a grossed out tone. The setter feels his cheeks burn. Are they for real? They are shouting embarrassing stuff in the middle of the road like they are talking about the weather. Not to mention that they are shit talking about him and Hinata and they are actually  _ there _ .

“I know right.” Tsukishima sighs. Hinata rolls his eyes. He lifts on the tiptoes and lets his arms around Tobio’s neck before kissing him deeply. Kageyama tries to focus on the kiss and not the way their friends are shouting stuff like “gross!” or “Ew!”. The redhead breaks the kiss with a loud smack and walks to the camper leaving a very dizzy Kageyama behind.

“See at 6 p.m.” he says back before entering the camper. Kuroo and Bokuto waves him a goodbye and the camper speeds up from there.

“Doing those stuff in the middle of the road! Nasty!” Tendou’s voice comes down to him too. And again, Kageyama wonders what the hell is wrong with his choices of friends.

“Since you ignored us, your friends, for two whole days, it’s your turn to make dinner.” Hoshiumi states solemnly once Kageyama steps inside the apartment. Tendou is beside him with an approving look on his face, while Ushijima is on the couch, watching a volleyball match on tv.

“Thank you for your kindness.” Tobio spits, annoyed. The white-haired guy gives Tendou a high five. 

Kageyama enters the kitchen. He opens the fridge to find two eggs and some orange juice inside. Oh, that is the real reason why they want to make him cook. They probably haven’t bought food for two whole days. He frowns before turning to see his friends smiling slyly at him.

“I’ll just take a shower and then I’ll go the supermarket.” He says pissed, going past them to reach for his room. Sakusa’s room is empty beside his. 

“Where is Sakusa?” he asks cautiously. Both his friends shrug.

“Out with Miya, I guess.” Hoshiumi says casually.

“Huh?” Kageyama finds himself blurting and apparently his friends reciprocate the feeling. 

“I don’t know man, don’t even ask.” The shorter guy says, his tone is calm but the worry is clear in his voice. Kageyama gives a short glance towards the living room. Ushijima seems totally caught up in the volleyball match.

“What about him then?” Tobio asks and a short silence follows. Hoshiumi sighs before leaving the kitchen. Tendou looks at him carefully.

“What about him?” he retorts. And again, he sees another helpless look. Well, apparently, in those two days of absence nothing changed. He groans before leaving the kitchen to go shower. What a mess of a holiday.

The sun spreads orange reflections in the sky when he leaves the apartment to go buy some food. It’s almost 8 in the evening and still it is lively. Kids riding their bikes, tourists going back from the beach, people going to eat out...and then there’s them. Yeah, because Ushijima was forced to go out with him. Apparently, he has chosen willingly to stay reclused at home for the last two days and his friends insisted to take him out. 

They walk side by side silently and Kageyama has never minded their silence because he has never been the talkative type. Plus, Ushijima and him are pretty similar in a lot of stuff and he somehow felt understood whenever they are together. But now, now that silence is definitely wrong. He actually perceives Ushijima’s  _ pain _ . And, yeah, he has never been the type of guy who asks, he has always thought that people would talk when they are ready, still now, he feels the urge to say something.

“So,” he starts carefully, his eyes fixed on his shoes “you want to talk about it?”

A deep silence falls again between them and he can’t even look directly at Ushijima. That whole situation is so odd and weird that Kageyama doesn’t really expect him to answer. 

“I’m sorry, Kageyama.” Wakatoshi admits at some point and Tobio finds himself staring at the taller guy. That is rare. Ushijima just apologizes when his receives are sloppy or when he doesn’t score with Kageyama’s perfect toss but it’s a rare thing. He has never heard him say sorry about something that is not volleyball. And he is not quite sure what he is apologizing for anyway.

“I’m ruining everybody’s holiday.” The other says and his voice sounds so deeply regretful Kageyama wants to actually hug him. Which is totally weird, God, what’s happening?

“You’re not ruinin-”

“Don’t lie, Kageyama. You’re no good at that.” Wakatoshi croaks and that’s enough to make him shut up. A new silence replaces their voices as they step on that sidewalk covered with a bit of sand.

“It’s just that I’ve never felt so helpless like now.” The taller guy starts slowly. “Stuff has always been easy for me and whenever I encountered an obstacle, I’ve always just forced myself into it. The wall in front of me is strong? I just need to hit stronger. Simple.”

“Apparently this doesn’t apply to everything.” He admits and his lips curve into a small grimace. “Or maybe it doesn’t apply to Oikawa. That’s why I’ve liked him from the very beginning.” Tobio feels his lips part a bit as he looks in those never that vulnerable eyes. 

“I know Oikawa has moved on, I know he's happier with Iwaizumi and I know perfectly that it has passed too much time for us to have what we had. Yet, it’s so painful to watch somebody I loved smile fondly to somebody who is not me. It’s so hard to let go, it hurts to forget. And, honestly, I am not even sure I will be able to forget him, he was just a huge part of me.” The setter gaps at those words. He has never been this honest to him. He is so overwhelmed by his pain that Kageyama’s mind goes again to Hinata. Will he ever be able to forget Hinata? What will he do when he won’t be able to reach for his soft hair or his sweet lips anymore? That thought alone makes him want to throw up.

Wakatoshi sighs as they stop in front of the store. “The worst part is that if Oikawa asked me to run away with him, I will do it. For him, I would do it. And I feel bad for what Sakusa and even Iwaizumi are going through, yet I would do everything again. Blindly like my feelings for Oikawa.”

Kageyama bits his lower lip. How much he wants Hoshiumi or Tendou to be there. He is not good with words, he is definitely not strong on giving people advice. He is not even sure if he is able to help his friend. He has never experienced such despair, left aside for another person. He doesn’t even want to imagine if the same had happened with Hinata.

“I don’t know what to say.” Kageyama admits and he really can’t find a better thing to say. Everything would seem like a lame cliché or worse: pity.

“It’s ok.” Ushijima answers and a small sad smile cracks his lips. “I told you this because I know you would just listen to me. Don’t mind.” He pats his shoulder and then his expression turns to his normal unreadable one. All his feelings and vulnerabilities get burned down again, leaving a cold stare. He goes into the shop and Kageyama finds himself following him. He feels like he has just opened Pandora’s box and now everything feels a little bit sadder. 

Kageyama has to admit he’s missed eating with his friends. Back home they don’t eat together that often, most of the time it’s just him and his roommate. Still anytime he eats with Hoshiumi, Sakusa and Ushijima, it feels like they are on a volleyball retreat. 

That night the air it’s still a bit thick and the most talkative are Hoshiumi and Tendou which never miss the chance to say dumb stuff. Sakusa somehow looks less depressed and Tobio wonders if it’s Miya’s doing. Ushijima, on the other hand, is still all gloomy and dark and he will probably be like that until the end of the holiday. They stay light for dinner and choose to eat just some meat and vegetables. They have also bought some beers and Hoshiumi seems to be really enjoying them.

Kageyama looks at the clock on the wall and it points almost 10 in the evening. He hasn't seen Hinata since that afternoon and still seems like a whole week.

“You guys, up to Netflix tonight?” the white-haired guy prompts sipping down his half empty glass of beer.

“Sounds good.” Kageyama answers and after the two crazy days with the others he really needs some quiet and sleep.

“Ok, but we should go out more, like visiting cities and stuff.” Tendou says starting to free the table from the dishes.

“You’re right, then what about tomorrow morning? We could, I don’t know, take a train or something and see what we find around here.” 

“I don’t trust the neatness of Italy’s trains though.” Sakusa frowns.

“Oh, come on. You just don’t sit around.” Hoshiumi gives him an annoyed glare and Sakusa just fights back his gaze until he finally sighs defeated.

“Kageyama you ask the shrimpy what we should visit, then?” Tendou suggests and that is something Kageyama can do. Plus, it gives him an excuse to text Hinata. Hoshiumi seems satisfied and starts helping Tendou to free the table. Sakusa goes to the sink to wash the dishes and Kageyama stands up to follow. A hand grips his forearm to hold him back. He looks up at the owner who apparently is Hoshiumi and gives him a questioning stare. The shorter guy points the sink with a wave of his chin. Kageyama looks in that direction and finds Sakusa and Ushijima side by side in front of the sink, getting ready to wash the dishes. He feels his eyes widen and a mixture of disbelief and worry spread in his chest. A soft chatter comes from them and, well, apparently, they are  _ talking _ . What the actual fuck is happening? 

The white-haired guy tugs his arm to the living room and they both sit on the couch. Not long after Tendou comes too and he has this dazed expression just like them. They sit there silently, shuffling through Netflix’s movies.

They end up watching a comedy French movie and at some point it’s actually pretty hilarious. Kageyama falls asleep on Hoshiumi’s shoulder who wakes him up at the end of the movie with a slap on the cheek.

“What the hell?” He barks rubbing the hurt spot.

“You were drooling on my shirt.” He says and just leaves him there. Tobio quickly uses the bathroom just to throw his heavy body on his bed and then everything becomes black again.

Ushijima wakes him up, shaking his shoulder gently. Kageyama wants to sleep more but he agreed to that day so he just gets up groaning. 

They have breakfast almost silently. Everybody has deep bags under their eyes and looks pretty tired. They went to sleep late and they’ve woken up early to catch the train. Apparently Hinata has suggested they go to a city near there which has some really nice places but it takes an hour by train to get there. 

They get their backpacks ready, they bring sun cream, water and some snacks and they walk out of the apartment. In 10 minutes they reach the train station and they buy the tickets, Kageyama has already considered that he will need to be home by 6 for practice and he wonders if he will be able to focus after walking all day in a foreign city with that warm weather. 

They catch the train 3 minutes before it’s departing schedule and as they go in a nice chilly air conditioning they melt. Once inside, Sakusa sanitizes his seat and lays down his towel. Kageyama doesn’t even have the strength to scoff. At some point, Tendou prompts them to do a game where they need to think about something they’re seeing at that moment and the other has to guess. It’s a dumb game Kageyama used to play when he was in fifth grade while being in a class trip. But it’s enough for them to reach their destination without getting bored. As soon as they go out the heaviness of 30 degrees hits them mercilessly. Tobio and Hoshiumi wear their sunglasses and Ushijima pulls on their college team cap. A street full of cars open up in front of them as they walk out the train station to follow google maps. Tendou trots around them, unexpectedly excited and Hoshiumi follows him with a wide smile. 

“The next on the left.” Sakusa says looking up from his phone. He’s the one in charge of the directions. Kageyama and Ushijima follow him looking at all those peculiar buildings. They are colored in blue and white, narrow and all squashed against each other. It looks like Greece and yet it’s somehow different.

“Where are Hoshiumi and Tendou?” Ushijima points out a few minutes later. Kageyama’s eyes shift from the buildings to his friends and he can’t find the others. He hears Sakusa rumble and his frown gets even deeper. Tobio takes his phone out and calls Hoshiumi.

“Ehy guys, where are you?” he hears the spiker say.

“I should be the one asking where the  _ hell _ are you.” Kageyama pinches the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he forgets how much Hoshiumi is similar to Hinata.

“We are in the middle of the town market! It’s pretty nice.” the other says and Tobio can hear also Tendou’s excited yell. “I’ll send the location.” And he hangs up.

Ushijima gives him a questioning look, while Sakusa already seems pretty done. Tobio’s phone lights up with a message from Hoshiumi. They don’t need any words and Kageyama just takes the lead.

They end up in the middle of a loud and pretty lively city market. There are huge tables filled with all kinds of food, fruits and other stuff. People yelling and gesturing widely, people laughing hard, sailors working on the fresh fishes in front of everybody. Old ladies carrying huge bags like it’s nothing, tough women kneading pasta, making hand-made spaghetti and orecchiette. Kageyama feels pretty taken aback from all that, he is definitely not used to all that caos. It’s overwhelming.

“I’m not staying in here.” Sakusa blurts, turning back. Ushijima is about to follow him when a familiar white-haired head reaches them.

“Guys! We bought handmade pasta and some fresh bread for tonight. This place is insane!” he says gesturing to all those people. And Kageyama agrees but he is starting to feel a bit dizzy.

“Ma’am! Your lemons! Ma’am!” A man yells from the counter on their left. His voice cracked a bit in the middle of the sentence. They all look at him stunned.

“Fascinating.” Hoshiumi says before heading out from that mess.

After that unexpected stop, they come back to their path. Traffic stops as they enter the real center of the city. Streets made of concrete are replaced by narrow alleys made of sampietrini. The houses and shops get even prettier with their little and colorful doors and tiny windows. And then, unexpectedly, the houses open up and they see the sea again. It’s a huge stretch of deep blue water that shines under the sun. He doesn’t even have the words to describe what he is seeing and neither have his friends. There are high cliffs, white like all the buildings that seem to be falling off the edge. On one side the human territory, on the other the limitless unknown. Kageyama wonders for a moment what would be of him if he was a sailor of that sea, how would it be to sail in the darkness of the morning and be there alone, with just his ship. Would he still hate summer then?

“Ehy Yamayama, you’re late.” Hinata says, giving him a sloppy kiss as soon as they are close enough. And he is right: they missed the train because Ushijima got lost among the tourists in the tight alleys of the city and they spent a good 30 minutes looking for him. It was a good day though and Kageyama really didn’t expect to find such a beautiful city near them and- wait, what has Hinata called him?

“What did you call me?” he asks and he already feels his cheeks burn. Hinata gives him a questioning look before widening his eyes in realization.

“What? You embarrassed,” he pulls on a smug expression “ _ Yamayama _ ?” He spells every letter like it’s some kind of magic spell. Tobio finds himself opening his mouth to say something but immediately closing it, not so sure what he should be saying. It’s just nobody has ever called him that (and his teammates are pretty creative) and it feels so jokingly intimate that a conglomeration of feelings twist his chest. Hinata’s smirk widens as he rounds Kageyama’s neck with his arms. Tobio shifts his gaze on his shoes, finding the other’s stare too heavy. The redhead let his fingers on his chin to tilt his head up and goes for another kiss. This one is so full of desire and love that Kageyama chokes out of it. They are in the middle of the beach and they are there to train. He is not going to respond to that, oh no.

“Y-You d-dumbass!” His voice comes out cracked and a bit hoarse. And he is sure he is blushing again so he just steps back to pick up the ball. He clearly hears Hinata's giggle and he is sure he will tease him to death with that.

Kageyama grumbles before starting their practice. They begin with serves and receives which Hinata makes him practice doubly since as he says: “your receives sucks.”. Then they pass to their quick. In their last match they were able to use it a few times but they also messed up a lot and it’s a pretty important attack to not polish it. After some time, trying to match their timing they manage to find their pace and the outcome it’s insane. They’re so fast and there’s so much understanding Kageyama feels like they have played together for years.

“Ehy Shoyo!” a voice on the far edge of the court calls and they both turn at the same time. Kageyama sees a tall guy, still shorter than him, tanned skin and a mop of black hair. He has his sunglasses on and a red tank top that shows his biceps. Somehow he looks familiar but Kageyama can’t really put a finger on that memory.

“Pedro! Wassup?” Hinata shouts back and actually walks towards the guy.  _ Pedro _ . Why does this name sound both familiar and irritating? When the two are close enough they go for a hug and that triggers Kageyama’s memory. He is Hinata’s ex-boyfriend, he is the reason why he hurt so much back at that bar. What’s worse is that it seems like a long time ago but it’s actually been barely  _ two weeks _ . Tobio frowns and walks to them. A tiny pound under his skin makes him realize he is freaking jealous.

“So you’re practicing for the tournament this year too, huh?” the guy asks and they are uncomfortably close. Kageyama wants to slide between them and become a human barrier.

“Yep! We’re in the quarters finals.” the redhead says grinning.

“Oh, good job both you and Miya!” Pedro smiles proudly and Kageyama knows he is being a good friend but how is he ignoring him? Ok, every friend of Hinata has made the assumption he was still paired with Miya but somehow he is pissed by Pedro. He sees his boyfriend try to clarify the whole situation but Kageyama decides to step up.

“Actually, I’m Shoyo’s new  _ partner _ .” He hisses and he is perfectly aware that he is being childish. He knows the way he marked ‘partner’ sounded like he was stating a property, he knows Hinata is watching him carefully. But he can’t help it. “I’m Kageyama Tobio.” he says, faking a calm he doesn’t own.

“I’m Pedro, nice to meet you!” the guy says now paying complete attention to the setter. His smile seems genuine but Kageyama can’t help but be hostile. “Guess Miya got extra shifts, huh? He would die rather than skip a beach volley tournament.” the guy keeps going, shifting his gaze to Hinata again. Since Kageyama has come closer he has stepped back from Shoyo a bit and the setter is internally screaming victory.

“I know right. He said it was just for this month though, so he’ll probably take part in the one in September.” The redhead snorts a little and Pedro shots back the same smile. Wait, what? There will be another tournament in September? And, of course, Miya will be Hinata’s partner again since Kageyama needs to come back home.

“You’re right. Well, I guess I should come see one of your matches.” Pedro cut off Tobio’s thoughts. “Now I really need to go. It was nice seeing you.” The redhead friendly smacks his shoulder.

“You know you can come see me whenever you want.” His boyfriend chirps happily. Kageyama plants his nails on the skin of his palm. ‘Whenever you want’? What does this mean?

“Right.” Pedro wets his lips glancing between them a little embarrased. “Then see you around? It was nice to meet you Kageyama.” he says waving his hand before walking away.

Tobio watches the guy’s back as he walks away and that tiny pound of jealousy has become a loud blast on his temples. He has never been the jealous type of guy, he has never particularly cared about past relationships and, most of all, he has never been this possessive with his partners. Now, even the thought of Miya setting to Hinata instead of him makes him want to punch a wall. Thinking about Hinata doing another tournament in September when he will be miles away gives him a mixture of blind pain and pure terror.

“I can hear you frowning from here.” Hinata says a few meters apart since he has reached for his backpack to take out his bottle of water. Tobio doesn’t answer and just picks up his own backpack to go out the court. They have run out of time and the next pair of people are already there getting their stuff ready.

“Ohi, what’s up?” Hinata asks, grabbing his arm to make him stop. Tobio turns and now his boyfriend’s face is a bit concerned. The setter actually thinks how to answer that. He knows he is being immature and he knows this kind of stuff is completely normal. He also knows that if Hinata stops wanting him he will just need to step back.

“Nothing.” he stutters and he means it. He just needs to solve that thing on his own, he just needs to get ready. The redhead looks carefully at him, he doesn’t seem very convinced but he doesn’t question him which Kageyama is both glad and disappointed.

“Let’s head back to your apartment, then.” Hinata says after a few moments, offering him a small smile. Tobio freezes. He is not sure he will be able to stay with Shoyo that night, he just needs to think about all that new information.

“Uhm-” He starts, not sure how he should handle this. “We could push back to tomorrow? I’m a bit tired.” he manages to blurt out and he is pretty proud of himself because his voice didn’t flicker.

“Hey Kageyama what’s happening? I don’t understand.” Hinata asks suddenly, twitching his eyebrows a little. He seems totally lost. Tobio scrubs the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“Have I done something wrong?” the redhead urges. He hasn’t done anything wrong.  _ Yet _ .

“No.” he admits. 

“Then what? Are you upset about something?” his boyfriend hammers him with questions. His words are stuck in his mouth and another long silence follows. He is not good at talking about his feelings, most of the time he doesn’t really care at all and now they are all mixed up in his chest.

“Hey, if you don’t talk to me I can’t understand what’s wrong.” Hinata says, putting his hands on both his shoulders. Tobio feels his skin burn under his touch. He craves for him and at the same time he is too afraid of falling harder and harder for him.

“It’s nothing really, I’m just a bit tired.” Kageyama tries to comfort him but he doesn’t sound convincing even to his own ears. He can’t stand his gaze so he turns to look at the sea.

“No, it’s not that. Something is upsetting you.” Shoyo’s voice is not all collected anymore. “Is it because of Pedro? Are you jealous of him? I’ve already told you there’s nothing betw-”

“Then why did you tell him he can come see you whenever he wants?” Kageyama snaps. Hinata looks at him a bit taken aback, but it’s just a moment because then his eyes become harsh. A silent flame firing them up.

“He’s my  _ friend _ .” he states not sounding sorry for that. 

“A friend that you used to  _ fuck _ , though.” he says and his voice come out sharp. His rational side really wants to slap himself: he is being childish, he is bringing up dumb stuff and yet, he still can’t stop his tongue.

“It’s been a long time ago! We are just friends. And friends are supposed to come seeing me whenever they want.” The redhead raises his tone. He is now pretty pissed. Hinata is right, he should be able to see his friends, but-

“Friends like Miya, I guess.” He grits between his teeth. 

“Miya? What’s the problem with him now?” Hinata says now with a mixture of anger and confusion.

“What’s the problem? Maybe that he is your  _ real  _ partner and that he will be again when I'm gone. That’s what!” he shouts right in Hinata’s face who just falls silent, eyes wide in shock. He has never shouted this loudly and angrily at him. The setter snarls, both disappointed in his own immaturity and in those damn feelings that didn’t make any sense whatsoever. Then, when he doesn’t have any answer he just turns his back on him and starts walking away. It’s not long before Hinata calls for him.

“Kageyama, wait-” he grabs his arm again and makes him turn. “He is my teammate and I like playing volleyball with him. But this has nothing to do with you. I like playing with you too and if I had the chance, of course, I would keep playing with you.” his boyfriend says with a tiny voice. A hint of sadness darkening his eyes.

“Yeah but this is just a summer thing, right? You have your life and your friends, I have mine. I knew from the beginning it wasn’t going to last, it’s just that-” he stops to fight back that knot of tears on his throat. “It’s just that reality is painful.” he lowers his gaze to his feet because finally he has said it. Finally, after babbling about other guys that don’t really have anything to do with them, he has spoken out his feelings. What is really bothering him is that in two weeks they won’t see each other again, summer will be over and their relationship with it. This is just what happens in summer: people meet new people, mess around, have fun and then once it’s over, reality starts to flow again.

Kageyama really wants to hold him right now, to bury his face on his smell and keep lying to himself, saying this is going to last. But that would mean being totally oblivious. He doesn’t want to end up like Ushijima, tied down to a person for years, not being able to have his life back. He doesn’t want to suffer like that.

“What-” Hinata tries to reach for him again but Tobio steps back, sighing. 

“Maybe we should stop this.” He finds himself saying. “We rushed into this thing and it’s obvious how it will end anyway.” he shrugs, trying to keep down his storm of emotions. “We’ll just keep it strictly on volleyball, win the tournament and live our lives. It will be easier when I go away.” 

And he doesn’t really think that, because he is sure that tomorrow he will miss Hinata so bad he won’t be able to stand it. But he wants to keep telling him this: he grew used to Hinata’s presence in two weeks, he’ll manage to grow used to his absence as well. They say time will heal everything right?

He doesn’t even have the strength to look Hinata in the eyes, he doesn’t want to know what he is feeling and definitely he doesn’t want to find a hurt look. He doesn’t want to be the one hurting him. 

He doesn’t say a word when he turns his back on him and walks away slowly. 

This time he is sure no hand will grab his arm and force him to stop. And it’s better like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, I'm sorry guys but I really love angst :)  
> For the city they visited I took inspiration from Polignano a Mare in Puglia (really nice, you should visit it when you'll have the chance), while the "ma'am your lemons" in the city market part has actually happened and I link the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sh2SwfuO44


	15. The relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm terribly late I know but it's been a tough month.  
> I had a hard time writing this chapter and I'm not completely satisfied but I guess it won't become any better so it's better to publish it lol  
> This chapter it's a bit of a roller coaster of emotions (just like this past month has been for me duh) and you'll see iNtRoSpEcTiOn.  
> Btw, I want to thank everybody that keeps reading and leaving comments and leaving kudos! You make me really happy and appreciated! So, yeah, hope you'll like this chapter a little bit at least--  
> See ya (hope) soon,  
> Road_sama

“Kageyama!!” A loud yell reaches his ears like a thunder on a sunny day. The setter hasn’t even the time to turn around that he feels two strong arms holding his waist and pushing him down. Suddenly he finds his body smashed onto the hot sand, his eyes fixed on the blue sky and a heavy body over him.

“What the- get off!” he grunts trying to free his arm from his own weight. He has fallen really bad. What the hell is Hinata doing all of a sudden?

“No.” the redhead says and Kageyama is forced to look at him now. His fierce eyes are burning with anger, they aren’t flattering under his gaze. “You don’t like me anymore?” he asks and Tobio’s eyes widen, he feels his lips parting on their own will in surprise.

“Let me-”

“I’m not letting you go until you answer me.” He states and his voice is vibrating. Kageyama is not sure if that’s because of anger or because he is about to cry.

Tobio tries to shake him off but Hinata pushes him back to the sand with his hands again. He snarls, annoyed by his behavior. Why is he making all that more difficult for both of them? He knows that what he is saying is correct, that it is better for them to stop before it’s too painful to bear, so why, why Hinata keeps hanging on?

Of course, he still likes him. How could he not? He hasn’t met anybody like him in his whole  _ lifetime _ . Hinata is different from everybody else, he has made him understand what happiness is. What caring and  _ loving _ somebody is. He has made him enjoy volleyball even more, he has made him feel appreciated and cared. How could he not like him anymore?

Kageyama takes a long breath, trying to calm down his mind. He closes his eyes, to find his cool again.

“Yes.” he says and the words seem to be fighting against his will. “I don’t like you anymore.”

Hinata’s grip on his shirt suddenly loosens and a shocked expression deforms the other’s face. Kageyama can see hurt, betrayal and sadness come across those perfect features.

“I-I don’t believe you.” the redhead says almost desperately. He doesn’t sound convincing and fierce anymore, he just sounds like someone who is about to break down.

And it’s hard. It’s hard. It’s so fucking hard. To lie, to blurt out all that nonsense that doesn’t belong to him. It’s  _ painful _ . Kageyama grits his teeth and lets out a sharp breath.

“I mean it.” he says, voice low. “We need to stop whatever we have.”

Hinata bites down his lower lip and finally, quickly stands up, as he has been burnt. Kageyama stands up as well. Tobio doesn’t miss the way his shoulders are shaking and how he is trying to hide his pain with a proud glare. He looks away, he can’t stand that, he doesn’t think he will be able to bear all of that for any longer. His mind hurts, his heart hurts, everything is bleeding inside him, still he keeps telling himself that’s for the best. It’s better they settle things now than in two weeks. It’s a needed pain.

“I-I thought we were really understanding each other, you know.” Hinata’s voice is almost a whisper and it sounds shattered into pieces. He pauses and Kageyama knows he is looking for his eyes. He isn’t brave enough to look back at him though. “For the first time, I thought I had found...something  _ more.” _

And those words are what it takes for Tobio’s heart to break. He doesn’t even hear Shoyo’s footsteps on the sand, walking away from him, from their relationship. The only sound that seizes his ears is the loud buzz of his feelings. His chest seems to be exploding and finally, warm tears start streaming down his sweaty cheeks. He doesn’t care if people are going to notice his crashing sobs. He doesn’t care if he looks miserable, right there, on an endless beach in a July evening. Kageyama can’t really stop all the frustration that seems to be going out from every part of his being. He has deeply wounded himself and it feels deadly. 

He doesn’t know when he stops crying. He doesn’t even realize his feet have brought him home until he is in front of his apartment. Everything feels like a daze, like a bad dream and Kageyama really wants to wake up. A part of him yearn to run back to Hinata and say “I’m sorry” like a mantra, while holding him until his arms go dumb; his rational side, on the other hand, is holding him together, keeps saying that all this pain is for the best, that it would have happened eventually. 

He just hadn’t expected it would be this hurtful.

“Hey Kageyama, hurry up, dinner is ready.” Hoshiumi informs him, as soon as he opens the door of his apartment.

“Wait- wasn’t the ginger coming too?” Tendou asks, frying something in a pan. 

“He is not coming.” he says and it’s hard to recognize his own voice. He is not coming  _ and he won’t come anymore _ , he thinks, and his eyes start to wet up again. He tries to shrug the tears off and walk towards his bedroom but Hoshiumi’s voice stops him midway.

“What do you mean by ‘he is not coming’?” And Tobio for the first time since he has walked into the apartment lifts his head to look at his friend. As soon as the shorter guy locks his gaze with him, his confused look turns into a worried one.

“He is not coming.” He repeats, letting out a soft breath, god it’s painful even to phrase that. Hoshiumi gets closer to him and grabs his wrist to keep him still, he probably knows that he wants to run away so bad right now.

“Kageyama, what happened?” he asks slowly, testing the waters.

The setter gulps loudly, his throat feels so sore that it’s difficult even to breath. “We broke up.” he admits. And under Hoshiumi’s worried gaze he lets himself fall apart once again, loud sobs shaking him from head to toes and tears running all over his face. His strangled breath fills the apartment as he sits there on the floor, taking his head into his hands.

“Hey Kags.” Hoshiumi whispers beside his ear, rubbing his hand on his back, trying to comfort him.

“Let it all out, Kageyama.” Ushijima says and his voice seems to be very far away. They sound so soft and caring that Tobio wants to cry even more. 

“I-I’m s-sorry.” he chokes out. He is ruining the mood again and he is ruining their holiday, just like he has just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to him by doing the crappiest choice of his life. 

“ _I’m_ _sorry_.” he whispers once again.

Kageyama wakes up with a weird sound. It’s very similar to a ring but it doesn’t come from his alarm. He slowly opens his eyes just to see his room in the dim-light. The last thing he remembers from the night before is crying on the floor, surrounded by his friends. It was miserable. He  _ feels _ miserable.

Another long ring makes him sit straight on the bed. He rubs the sleep away from his eyes before standing up. He feels his eyes heavy and his throat hurts, not to mention the slight headache that pounds in his head.

“What the hell is this sound.” he hears an annoyed Sakusa say once he goes out of his bedroom. Hoshiumi is looking around in the middle of the living room. 

“It comes from here but I don’t see anything.” he says and his eyes are still half closed. Another loud ring fills the room and Tendou and Ushijima go out of their bedroom.

“What the-” Tendou yawns.

“If this noise doesn’t stop I swear I’ll kill somebody.” Sakusa hisses between his teeth and Kageyama shrugs. It’s too early in the morning and he definitely feels too shitty for this.

“Isn’t the doorbell?” Ushijima points out at some point and everybody just blinks a few times.

“We have a doorbell?” Hoshiumi asks rhetorically as he steps near the door and picks up the doorphone. “Yes?” a muffled voice comes from the phone and Hoshiumi simply grunts annoyed. “Fine fine, come in.” he says pressing the main door button.

“Who is it?” Tendou asks, heading for the kitchen to make some coffee. And Kageyama definitely needs coffee right now.

“It’s Miya. Sakusa you should’ve said it earlier that your man was coming.” Hoshiumi yawns again and unlocks the door to open it.

“We weren’t supposed to see each-” Sakusa doesn’t get to end the sentence because Miya storms inside, almost crashing into Korai.

“Kageyama you fucking  _ asshole _ !” He stomps into the house directly into Tobio’s personal space. “I’m gonna fucking beat you up, fucker!” Kageyama takes some time to process all of that and from the blank expressions on his friends’ faces it’s a shared feeling. He sees Miya grabbing his collar while he gets his right arm ready to punch him hard. He looks mad, with his wide brown eyes and a murderous glare on his face. Tobio is sure he is going to be punched hard and his reflexes are just too slow right now to react in any way. He is not sure if it’s because he hasn’t fully woken up or if he is just shocked by the whole situation or both.

He watches the fist coming to his face in a freakish slow motion and instinctively he closes his eyes. The punch doesn’t collide with his cheek though.

“Hey! Let me go!” Miya shouts furiously. Kageyama opens his eyes and finds Ushijima’s grip on the setter’s wrist. He lets out a small sigh before freeing himself from Miya’s grab on his t-shirt. “This fucker deserves to be beaten up.” he keeps going, glaring directly at Kageyama. He can’t help but feel pretty intimidated by those firing eyes.

“Hey Miya, cool down, now. What’s going on?” Hoshiumi says patting his shoulder to try to relax him. The other setter snarls slowly.

“The asshole fucked up Shoyo really bad.” He states and tries to step forward to reach for Tobio again but both Hoshiumi and Sakusa keep him still.

“What?” the white haired guy asks quietly, looking between Kageyama and Miya.

“Yesterday Yachi called me desperate saying that Shoyo had closed himself in the bathroom and she didn’t know what to do.” Miya tries to step forward again. “I took the evening off from work and it took me  _ a hour _ to make him open the door. He was fucking devasted. Because you broke up with him.” 

Kageyama gapes and his eyes widen. He wants to say something, probably that he didn’t mean to hurt Hinata or that it’s better they broke up now, that it needed to be like this. But not a single word seems to go out his mouth.

“You have nothing to say, huh?!” Miya shouts again. “He was so fucking happy to be with you, I had never seem him so invested in somebody and you managed to broke his fucking heart!” Tobio feels his throat dry, his mind totally blank, he can’t think of anything to say right now. 

He wets his lips. “I-I’m going away anyway in a week.” he gulps loudly. “It was just a matter of time.” He doesn’t miss Hoshiumi’s hard gaze on him behind Miya.

“He didn’t mean anything to you from the beginning, did him? You make me  _ sick _ .” Miya spits out and with a final jerk he manages to free himself from the others’ hold. He pounces on Kageyama slamming the other setter on the wall. Tobio can’t even react. 

“Was he always a joke to you?” he asks, grabbing Kageyama's shirt again. “Coward, answer me.” 

“It was just a summer thing for both of us.” he says weakly, looking away. The grip on his shirt tightens against his throat.

“It was for you, maybe. Shoyo might like to fool around but you notice when he serious about someone and he was fucking  _ sucked _ in you for some reason.” the other guy greets his teeth.

He finds himself at a loss of word again. He didn’t expect Hinata would react like that. Or maybe he hoped he did, just as a selfish proof that he was really cared for. That it wasn’t just in his head. 

He decided to break up because it was the right choice, yet was all that pain necessary? Was it really right for them to be torn apart by the fear of losing each other? Maybe he wasn’t the only one to be too into deep, maybe he has miscalculated those two weeks. 

“Why did you make him believe?” Miya’s voice is bitter between his pursued lips. “Were you just pretending all this time?”

And Kageyama wants to shout that it’s not like that. He wants to shake Miya with both hands saying that he likes Hinata so much it’s painful, he wants to blurt out all his fears about them because it’s so fucking unfair that they have met each other in a moment like that. He wasn’t expecting to find love there and he wasn’t definitely planning on being dragged by all those emotions! He doesn’t know how he should make this work. He just knows that he doesn't really want to lose him. It’s better to be the one to end things before events end things up for them, at least he’ll be able to have control over something. 

At least he’d be prepared to be abandoned. 

“I wasn’t...pretending.” he blurts out, lifting his gaze to watch Miya who just looks at him a bit taken aback.

“Then what?” Atsumu says, a little more calm but still pretty pissed.

“I- I thought that-” he takes a deep breath. “We live in two different worlds. Long distance relationships are- I don’t think it would work.”

Miya looks at him carefully, eyes trying to detect anything odd in his face. “Are you kidding?” he finally asks and Kageyama blinks a few times, a little lost. “It’s this the reason why you broke up with him?” the grip on his shirt seems to loosen a bit.

Tobio nods slowly. He oversimplified his problems but basically yes, that was the reason why he chooses it’s better to be apart. Atsumu lets out a sharp breath, something in between a sigh and a snort. Then, he steps back rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his shoes. Everybody is still in the room, even Tendou is looking at them with the mug still in his hand. Hearing silence again after Miya’s scene seems surreal.

“You’d better fix this up, Tobio. Talk to him.” Miya states before turning and heading to the door. He stops right beside Sakusa and gives him a smirk. “I’ll call you later.” And then, as fast as he came, he is out. Kageyama’s eyes are still fixed on the spot where Miya was standing before, while his friends are right in front of him, none of them dare to move.

“Is it true?” Hoshiumi is the first one to break the silence. The setter lifts his gaze to meet his eyes. He looks pretty angry now and Kageyama doesn’t understand why.

“I mean-” he doesn’t even get to finish the sentence because the shorter guy slaps his head hard.

“You’re so stupid, oh my God.” he growl while Tobio rubs the hurt spot on his head. Why that morning everybody wanted to hit him? “You broke up with the ginger because you were afraid of attachment? I didn’t expect you to be this coward.”

He is not being a coward, he is just being logical. Long distance relationships don’t work and even if Hinata is serious with him now, it doesn’t mean he will be forever. It’s just the way it has always been. Kageyama opens his mouth to answer that accusation but Hoshiumi lifts his finger before cutting him off.

“And don’t say you’re not being a coward ‘cause you  _ are _ . You’re assuming you’ll end up hurt so you think it’s better to break up with him. But what if you dorks are actually meant to work?” he asks before flickering Kageyama’s forehead. “You’ve always liked challenges and you’ve always liked to improve yourself but it doesn’t apply just to volleyball. This is your chance, you moron.” Hoshiumi ends snorting loudly before joining Tendou in the kitchen.

Well,  _ fuck _ . He was being a coward. He was preferring safety instead of opportunities, he was choosing not to improve instead of  _ trying _ .

He lifts his eyes just to see Sakusa shrugging and maybe judging him a little with his stare and then there’s Ushijima who just looks like his usual cold self. But somehow he looks like he wants to say something and maybe Kageyama knows what it is. He has just denied it to himself too. 

For this time he wants to hope.

The sun is a bit less warm as he walks down a familiar neighbourhood. It’s a bit after six in the afternoon, the usual time of their practice. He grimaces thinking that it’s the first time Hinata hasn’t texted him to meet up, even if tomorrow they have the quarters of the tournament. What a crappy time Kageyama has chosen to fight with him.

He stops in front of the building that he knows it’s Hinata’s apartment and just stands still. He came there to talk, to solve things but actually he has no clue of what he should say. He has no doubts about his feelings and now he knows that is also pointless to push people he likes away. But will that be enough for Hinata? Will it be enough to make up and start over? Will it be enough to keep their relationship together with time?

He shakes his head hard as Hoshiumi’s words echo in his mind. 

He will be the one to make them enough.

Kageyama presses the small ring bell and waits. It’s not too much before Yachi’s metallic voice answers him with a polite “who’s it?”

“It’s Kageyama. I’m here to talk to Shoyo.” he pauses. “Can you let me in?” Yachi doesn’t say a word and Tobio feels the pressure starts to build up in him. “I just want to say I’m sorry.” he adds finally. 

“Ok. But if you make him cry again I’m going to kick you out.” She states with a self-confidence that Kageyama wasn’t expecting. The gate opens with a low thud and he goes in. The stairs to Hinata’s apartment seems both endless and brief. He feels sweat on his palms and his heartbeat increases step by step. He wants to run away so bad, he wants to forget about people and how you’re supposed to interact with them, he wants to feel nothing. Life would be easier, he would be lonelier but way easier. 

Suddenly he is in front of their apartment door and Yachi looks pretty wary at him. How could he blame her?

“Thanks.” He mutters, stepping inside awkwardly. He looks around, trying to find the same redhead that he had spotted on the beach  _ that _ first time. And when he sees him, he freezes on the spot. Hinata is sprawled on the couch, a bucket of ice cream in his hands and dull eyes that stare at the tv. He doesn’t seem to have noticed him yet.

“Kyouko, how are y-” he starts turning towards the door and then their eyes meet. And Kageyama wants to run away more than ever but at the same time his feet seem to be anchored to the ground.

“I’m sorry Shoyo, he wanted to-” Yachi starts but she is soon cut off by Hinata’s angry gaze.

“I thought it was Kyouko! Why did you let him in?” he asks, jumping on his feet, the bucket of ice cream rolls into the ground. His brown eyes are fired up but now, looking more carefully at him, he looks more like a wounded stray dog than angry.

“I want to talk to you.” Tobio blurts out, words spilling out of his mouth without even realizing.

“I don’t want to talk to  _ you _ .” He doesn’t miss the way Shoyo’s hands curls into fists. Hinata turns and heads to his room but Kageyama quickly covers the space that separates them and grabs his arm. Funny how the day before was the exact opposite.

“Just give me a chance to explain.” He says slowly, trying to reach for Hinata’s face. “Please.” he adds and his hand stops mid air, not so sure if he is still allowed to do that.

Hinata stares at him for what seems like ages. He looks tired, his eyes are a bit reddish and he is pale. Tobio lets his lips slim, he is the cause of all of that.

“Yachi can you leave us alone?” the redhead finally breathes out.

“Are you sure?” the tiny girl asks, concerned.

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” he smiles a bit at her, it’s a dull smile, not his usual one. Yachi nods slowly before picking up the keys and opening the door of the apartment.

“Just call me if you need anything.” She adds throwing one last glare at Kageyama before leaving. The door closes with a loud thud and they are left alone, the only sound coming from the tv. The setter looks directly into Hinata’s eyes as he does the same. Now that they are there in front of each other, Kageyama feels his throat totally dry for words. He knows he wants to apologize, he knows he wants to tell him his real fears in a productive way, with a clear mind. Yet, it’s hard. It’s hard to let down all his walls and speak. It’s hard to get totally naked in front of another person. What if Hinata won’t understand? What if this thing was never meant to be anything? What if he is fated to be hurt?

“Well?” the redhead asks at some point, his expression totally unimpressed.

“Um-” he starts, not so sure about anything anymore. “I’m not very good at this stuff.” he blurts out after a moment lowering his eyes onto his feet.

“Then just don’t say anything and leave.” Hinata barks full of hostility. Kageyama looks up at him again, a bit taken aback by all that enmity. But, no, he needs to be strong, he needs to fucking grow up.

“Just listen to me.” he says, taking a step forward.

“But you’re not-”

“I’m fucking sorry!” he shouts suddenly filled with rage against Hinata for not listening and against himself for being this weak. “I’m sorry for yesterday because I didn’t fucking mean anything I said.” The redhead is looking at him shocked, lips only half parted.

“It’s not true that I don’t like you anymore, that this was just a summer thing for me. God- I like you so much my heart aches anytime I think I might lose you someday. I hoped this wasn’t going to be just a summer thing right from the first time I kissed you.” he takes a deep breath. “Because I’ve never met someone like you and when I’m with you I don’t need anything else, I’d even manage to not think about volleyball!” he lets his arms fall by his sides, he hasn’t even realized he was gesturing that much.

“It’s just that I’m fucking scared of what is going to happen in two weeks. How are we supposed to be together if we are miles apart? Will I need to wait for months just to see you?” his voice is now so faint he is not sure Hinata can hear him. “When I came here I thought I would get bored after barely a week but now-” his fingers curl into a fist “Now I don’t even want to  _ leave _ anymore.” A shaky breath leaves his mouth.

“And I feel so bad for having hurt you, for telling all that crap yesterday because you’re so perfect and caring and special to me...I don’t expect you to forgive me, I just want you to know-”

“You’re a fucking asshole.” Hinata cuts him off abruptly and Kageyama looks at him confused. Well, he knows he has behaved like an asshole but he has basically just declared his love for him, he definitely wasn’t expecting that reaction.

“You’re a selfish fucking asshole.”

“Ohi, wait a-”

“You’re a selfish fucking dumb asshole that just thinks about his own problems.” Why is he adding a new insult with every sentence? “Has it ever occured to you that I might feel the same? Has it ever crossed you stupid little brain that this is also a new thing for me and that I was fucking scared too?” the shorter guy yells at him and he can  _ hear _ his voice rasping in the back of his throat.

“I thought you were a good guy, a guy that wouldn’t hurt me, so I chose to give you everything. I let you meet my friends, I’ve shown you my entire world, I made love with you and I trusted you with all myself. I pushed everything to the edge because I knew we could have worked stuff out no matter what. But you betrayed me, you said all that crap with a straight face and you  _ hurt _ me.” Kageyama tries to say something but Hinata shuts him up.

“There are two people in a relationship and you don’t choose what’s better for both by yourself. You do that  _ together _ .” he points out, his voice is trembling but he is not weaving. Hinata’s chest is going up and down fast, trying to catch his breath. And Kageyama knows that everything he said is true. Hinata is a human being just like he is and it’s natural they both have their own feelings and fears. But they need to work stuff out together, they need to support each other because that’s what makes them boyfriends, that’s what makes them different from everybody else. He is wrong and he is a selfish asshole and he knows he won’t change that part of himself quickly enough for a person like Hinata.

But he wants to be selfish once more and try to hold onto them.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Tobio states, surprised by his own determination. “I made a mistake and I don’t deserve you. But I don’t want to let you go ever again.” he takes another step forward and now they are just two feet apart. He inhales deeply. “So please don’t give up on this awkward mess that I am.”

Silence falls through them and it’s so thick it seems hard to even breathe. Shoyo is not saying a single word, there is not a change in his features either. Kageyama bites down the inside of his cheek, he is afraid he will answer that yes, he is giving up on him. And he gets it, it’s normal, he was mean to him and he is not exactly an easy person to be around. He was aware this could have happened, he just hoped it didn’t. He is about to turn around, to say that he is glad to have the chance to be with someone like him. But then something in Hinata’s expression softens before he lets out a deep resigned sigh.

“I’ve never really gave up on your stupid dumb ass.” he admits after a while. “But don’t you dare try to solve everything on your own again because I’m going to punch you hard.” Hinata’s lips curve into a tired smile and Kageyama can’t help but crack into a happy smile as well. 

Is this really it? Is he really forgiving him and accepting him again? 

God, how much he wants to hug him. His hand reaches for Shoyo’s cheek but he hesitates before touching him.

“Can I hug you?” he asks for permission and the redhead just bursts into a big smile all teeth.

“Yes, please.” he breathes out. Kageyama doesn’t wait any longer and lets his arms around his waist to pull him closer. Shoyo’s arms clings around his neck and their bodies click together so smoothly he feels his heart skip a bit. He presses his face on the crook of Hinata’s shoulder and inhales deeply that sweet scent that wants to keep by his side for the rest of his days. Just now that he’s been without him for barely a day, he can see clearly how dumb he has been. They’ll find a way to stay together even if that means missing practice days or take a plane every week. They’ll figure this out.

He loosens the hug enough to be face to face again and let a hand beneath Hinata’s chin. 

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” he says softly, scanning his face like it’s going to be the last time he is going to see him. The shorter guy gives him a smug grin.

“I know.” he says proudly and Kageyama arches an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden confidence. “Now kiss me, Bakageyama.” and for how much he wants to complain he just shuts down his brain and lets their lips collide once again. 

That kiss feels like going back home. It's warm and full of love and Kageyama's guts twist pleasantly inside him. It has just been a day and yet he missed him so much. It's overwhelming how much he cares for this guy.

Hinata presses his fingers on his nape to bring his face even closer in order to deepen the kiss. His tongue slips inside his mouth and looks for her twin. It's not a gentle kiss, there's urgency, desire and grief. There's pain, Kageyama can feel it, because of what they have just gone through. Because they have expressed the depths of their feelings for each other and there's no going back. Now they are bound.

Hinata bites into his lip causing him a piercing stab on his mouth while the ferrous taste of blood fills their tongues. He breaks off the kiss when he feels Shoyo's hands sliding under his shirt.

"What are-" he tries to ask the other guy.

"Come here." Hinata hisses, his eyes dark and demanding. He takes Kageyama's hand, leading him into his room and Tonio can already feel goosebumps of anticipation. He finds the room just as messy as it was a few days ago, he closes the door behind them and without even realizing he is thrown onto the bed. Hinata pulls his shirt up, revealing the smooth skin of his torso and those neat lines that his muscles draw on his skin. His messy orange hair falls back around his face even massier. He is giving him an intense look, the look of somebody that is going on a hunt and is ready to sacrifice everything in order to get what he wants. Tobio shivers and his whole body is violently shaken. He bets Hinata doesn’t realize how sexy and intimidating he looks right now. He has never remotely considered the possibility of being a bottom but right now, with Hinata, Kageyama thinks, he would try. He would devote his whole self to the man in front of him.

Shoyo gives him a sly smirk before joining him on the bed. He takes off Kageyama shirt with a single movement before pushing his body against the sheets. And then his mouth is suddenly on his neck, and rib cage, drawing patterns of saliva until the nipples. He sucks on them and pinches them and Tobio can’t help but groan lowly at how good it feels. He bites them and the skin near them while his hands stroke his skin roughly just like he is punishing him. He grabs Hinata’s hair just to have something to hold onto, honestly he is not sure where to put his own arms anymore. Shoyo’s hands slide down to the edge of his pants and go beneath them just to tease his dick over the fabric of his boxers. He rubs it lustfully while his mouth nags his nipples. Tobio feels his erection pressed against his pants and it’s unbearably frustrating. He wants to take his pants off, wants to shove his dick inside Hinata. And he wants it right now or he will go crazy. He lets out an inpatient yelp before reaching for his pants to unbutton them but as soon as he manages to unzip them Shoyo stops. Kageyama realizes he has closed his eyes just when he opens them and meets Hinata’s smug gaze. The time seems to stop for a moment as they stare into each other's eyes. 

Were he really going to give up on all of that?

Kageyama lets his hands around Hinata’s cheeks, totally forgetting what he was doing before, and pushes him up to kiss him. Hinata almost crashes into his mouth as their lips depart to let their tongue fight in an endless race. It’s almost hilarious how much time they had spent kissing and how he can’t get enough of it. It should be impossible to feel this good. 

He pulls both his pants and boxers down until his knees and kicks them away with his shoes. Hinata breaks off the kiss to do the same and hisses a curse when the shorts get stuck into his feet. Meanwhile Tobio reaches for the drawer and grabs the lube. He doesn’t even get to open the little bottle that Hinata is again over him, looking for his lips. He spreads his legs and places himself over the setter’s lap before embracing Kageyama’s neck with both arms. As they kiss, they’re chest bump into each other, nipples brushing against their twins causing a sharp shiver on both of them. Tobio manages to open the bottle of lube and spill some of the content on his fingers. His hands slips on Hinata’s back and dimples, until his butt cheeks. He grabs one of them while two fingers slide inside him without warning. The redhead breaks off the kiss to let out a small moan that caresses Kageyama’s nose. Another shiver goes down Tobio's spine thinking that  _ he _ is the one making Hinata feel like this. It’s an intoxicating thought that makes him dizzy.

His fingers dive deeper inside Shoyo, stretching his flesh and spinning around. Hinata's body arches forward before tightening his grip around Kageyama’s shoulders. Their cocks grind together at the sudden motion and both of them let out a moan. He is so sensitive he could come just with that.

“A-Ah...T-Tobio, I want you insi-ah-de.” the spiker sobs into his ear. 

“You’re not ready yet-ngh.” Kageyama breathes as Hinata lowers his arm to grab Tobio's dick.

“I’m ready.” he retorts, lifting himself on his knees. Tobio’s fingers slip out his body and the redhead gasps at the sudden loss. Then he aligns his entrance with his erection.

“But tomorrow we hav-aahg!” his sentence is cut off by Hinata’s sudden motion. He swallows his dick entirely, without even stopping for a moment, he just moans loudly, almost shouts and drops his head on the crook of Kageyama’s shoulder. His body is shaking under his touch or maybe it’s Kageyama himself that is shaking. Hinata has sucked him in entirely, almost naturally. He is hot, incredibly hot around him and it’s almost unbearable. Shoyo loosens a bit his hug, just enough to lock gaze with him. His eyes are teary and they watch him beneath his long lashes filled with pleasure. They definitely haven’t lost their intensity though. He steadies his left hand on Tobio's shoulder, while brushing the other against the other’s cheekbone. 

“I want to look at you.” Hinata whispers, filling the air with his profane words. His eyes are focused entirely on him, just like he is looking at his whole world in that moment, it’s full of love yet full of gloominess. Feeling an affection like that, just at that age, just in that place is terribly unfair. Being this attached to somebody is terribly unfair.

Shoyo lifts his body on his knees before slamming down again on Kageyama’s tights. They both groan softly and then louder and louder as Hinata starts riding him rhythmically. They do it slowly, feeling every inch of each other flesh and skin, gasping for air that never seems to be enough. They keep looking into each other even when they’re movements become muddled and the pleasure fogs their sights. It’s intimate, incredibly intimate and fulfilling. It’s overwhelming and words stop to be enough to describe it. There’s just them and this animalistic act filled with affection and love. How could it be this good with somebody who is not Hinata?

Kageyama hardens his grip on Shoyo’s waist, guiding his body against his own. His thrusts are uncoordinated yet precise, they aim just for that sweet spot he has learnt makes Hinata go blind. Shoyo, on the other hand, is moaning loudly, not interested at all in his surroundings. Looking at him, completely naked and vulnerable in front of him, looking at that guy that has devoted himself to Kageyama it’s what boosts him to the edge. With a smooth move he pushes Hinata on his back so that he can be on top. The redhead whines at the change of position but then weaves his legs together around Tobio's waist. Kageyama bends forward until the other’s lips and kisses him deeply before starting to pound him ruthlessly.

They moan into each other's mouths when they come almost simultaneously. Tobio keeps moving slowly inside him to take them both through that powerful orgasm before collapsing over him, completely out of breath. He feels Hinata’s heavy breath on his skin and he listens to his heart hammering his rib cage relentlessly. 

Eventually he goes out of him with a sharp breath and lies down beside him. He takes him in his arms, even if it’s hot and they’re both soaked in sweat. He just wants to hold him and know that he will be there when they wake up. Hinata squeezes himself into the hug with a soft purr. 

And then, as the sun starts to set, they let sleep take over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make up sex is the best

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make you really hungry for italian food so here I go with pictures of their dishes:  
> Hoshiumi and Kageyama's dish= https://sicilianews24.it/carbonara-pasta-ricetta-526256.html  
> Ushijima's dish= https://www.ilclubdellericette.it/ricetta/spaghetti-allo-scoglio/  
> Sakusa's dish= https://www.cookist.it/fritto-misto-di-pesce/


End file.
